


Guardians of the Elements

by UncommonVillian



Series: Guardians of the Elements [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Arawn - Freeform, Earth, Elemental Guardians, F/M, Father time, Fire, Guardians AU, Halloween, Spirit - Freeform, Water, air, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-04-11 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: A new evil has arisen to terrorize the world. The Guardians are called again, but it's up to Jack to face this journey alone as he seeks out the only ones who can stop it. He must seek out the Guardians of the five elements of Earth; Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jamie Bennett & Pippa
Series: Guardians of the Elements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868746
Comments: 81
Kudos: 347





	1. The Season of the Harvest

_In the beginning, there was only darkness. At least, that’s what some would say. Those who talk like that have very little understanding to how their worlds are created. I have watched planets form from the very dust around them and relished in the life that grows on all of them. When you have as much time as I do, you have nothing better to do than to watch life birth and grow. In a vast Cosmos of never ending life, you feel a sense of joy knowing you are a part of it. I can’t remember how it all started, it’s been far too long, but none of that matters. Yet, with life, comes death as well. It is a tragic tale indeed, but I don’t fret. Sometimes, when a life is snuffed out, it is reborn. The life of a mortal is too precious to people like me that sometimes we just let them continue to live on. One of my personal favorite planets, deep within the Cosmos, is a planet called Earth. It’s my favorite because it’s so simple, yet so complex. I watch from afar as I see the creatures of this planet, a strange group called humans, show discontent for one another, yet at the same time they show love. It is here where we started this rebirth process for human. We take the kindest of humans and we bring them back when they pass. However, we don’t just bring them back, we make them like us. We make them Guardians._

_Oh! I’m terribly sorry, I was so caught up in my tale I fail to introduce myself. I am Father Time, the first and oldest of Guardians. I am the watcher and protector of the very fabric of the Cosmos. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Earth. I remember when she was born. It was a grand day. It seems just like yesterday her Solar System was formed. In fact, it possibly was. A second here could be a century there, and yet I watched over her ever since. This beautiful marble has such a wonderful tale to tell already, yet she has yet to see the true test of her potential, and her Guardians are a testimony to that._

_Now, I talk of wonder and beauty of this planet, I have yet to talk about the atrocities that have befallen her in this short time. The Black Plague was four minutes ago, the Inquisitions and Crusades only a second before, the Witch Trials were two minutes ago, the rise of the Third Reich was twenty seconds ago. All this evil and all that I didn’t mention before have cultivated that which began this story: Darkness. Every planet in the Cosmos has it. It is the evil force that wishes to snuff out every light._  
_This is why we created the Guardians, and Earth’s Guardians are the most wonderful. They are because soon they will show the Earth’s personification of Darkness that they are the strongest and that no matter what, no matter how grim things may seem, good will always exist and universal truth shall always prevail._

_Who are these Guardians, you may be asking yourselves. Well, give me a moment…There, young one. I give you power over the rock and soil…Such a gentle creature, a kind and loving heart. Let me grant you control over the wind and the firmament…Your passion shall control the inferno and the blaze…Oh, the aqua will love your strength, rambunctious one…Oh, poor dear. I’ll give you the power of love, courage and compassion._

_Yes, the Guardians have been chosen. The Guardians of the five key ingredients to Earth herself: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Spirit. Now, my Guardians, go forth and protect your world._

* * *

The fall was here and the leaves were changing again. This was Jack’s second favorite time of year because it was just one season away from winter, his favorite time of year. He stood atop a roof of a building along main street, waiting for Jamie to get out of school. Jamie wanted to tell Jack about the costume he chose for Halloween and Jack promised him that they would hang out by the pond for a bit. He looked at the clock in the town square, it was only three minutes away from three and he would soon hear the children cheer as they run out of the school and off to freedom for the rest of the day.

It’s been a few months since Jack and the Guardians with Jamie and his friends defeated Pitch and his life had turned for the better. Jamie and his friends would always keep an eye out for Jack, especially during the summer when it got too hot. Jack agreed that he wouldn’t interfere with the weather patterns, but that didn’t mean he could freeze the pond and create a small snow cloud for them to cool off under for a bit. Jack would play and hang out with them, have a little fun, and would tell them stories of his life over the past three hundred years he wandered the Earth as a spirit. All of them would listen eagerly and he would love to see the look of wonder in their faces.

His relationship with the Guardians improved further as well. North would let Jack stay at the Pole, even though Jack would torment the yetis and elves at times. He would visit Tooth Palace and talk with Tooth and Baby Tooth, all while avoiding the other fairies trying to get a glimpse of his sparkling teeth. Tooth was starting to get out more in the field and he would join her, even race her at times in collecting teeth like they did when Pitch took all the fairies. A couple of nights, Jack would wait for Sandy and watch the sand form dreams for all the children in town. Some nights, Jack and Sandy would “talk”, mostly about their time as Guardians and spirits. Then there was Bunny. Bunny was still, for lack of better words, Bunny. Bunny was still gruff to Jack, but unlike before, it was all in good fun to just poke fun at Jack. It amazed Jack that Bunny had such a sense of humor. What surprised Jack the most about Bunny is that he was good at dropping puns at the right moment.

Yes, Jack was finally feeling true joy for the first time since he became a Guardian, yet he still wasn’t truly satisfied. He loved his new found bond with everyone, but he felt like there could be something more. He couldn’t explain it, he just couldn’t help but shake the feeling that there was something missing in his life, something that made him feel whole. He felt like there was a part of him missing and he’s felt it ever since he along with Jamie, his friends and the Guardians defeated Pitch. He thought he’d finally got what he always wanted, but he was needing something else. He didn’t know what it was, he just knew that he couldn’t let anyone else know. He wanted to solve this problem on his own.

Jack shook his head from his thoughts as the bell rang, soon accompanied by the sound of cheering. Jack watched with a smile as the kids poured out of the school, some running to the cars of waiting parents, some running down the side walk. Jack caught Jamie running with Caleb and Claude as they charged down the sidewalk away from school. Jack stepped off the edge of the building and glided down towards them.

“Hey, guys!” Jack cheered as he flew past them.

The boys looked up and Jamie cheered, “Hi, Jack!”

“Race you guys to the pond!” Jack said as he flew off.

“Oh you are so on!” Caleb laughed.

With a chuckle, Jack slowed down to let the boys catch up with him, just so they can have a chance so he can beat them when they get closer. They raced further and further away from town and out into the outskirts where Jack gave himself a push and beat the boys.

“Oh come on, no fair!” Jamie chuckled as he with Caleb and Claude caught up with him.

“Hey all’s fair and love and races.” Jack replied as he perched himself on a fallen tree. Swinging his staff over his shoulder, he asked the boys, “So, you guys looking forward to Halloween?”

“Oh you bet!” Claude cheered. “Halloween’s the best night ever! I mean, who’d say no to free candy?”

Shoving Claude lightly, Caleb joked, “You’re going trick or treating in a bunny suit.”

“No, I’m not!”

“What are you guys going as?” Jack asked.

Jamie stepped up and said, “These guys are going as the Mario Brothers.”

“Nice!” Jack gave the twins high fives and asked Jamie, “What about you, kid?”

Jamie then looked a bit nervous. He looked back at the twins, who egged him on to tell Jack. With the Guardian eagerly looking at him, Jamie told him, “I kinda want to…go as you.”

“M-Me?” Jack almost wanted to pass out. He was truly honored that someone wanted to dress up as him for Halloween. He chuckled for a bit and asked, “W-Why would you want to go as me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, not many people know ‘Jack Frost’. Lots of people will be asking you who you’re suppose to be.”

“Well, I’ll just tell them.”

Jack gave a small smile, shook his head and stood up to place a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. He said to the boy, “I hope you’re up for a challenge. It’s hard work to look this good.”

“Oh, get out of here!” Jamie laughed as he pushed Jack’s hand off and everyone joined in a laugh with him.

* * *

Later that night, with the town asleep in their beds and Sandy releasing his dreams to the people, Jack just strolled along the power lines, watching the dreams stretch across the sky. He always loved to watch them glide by, like the greatest stories brought to life. The imagination of the children brought a sense of wonder to him and he just wanted to take a moment just to sit back and watch them.

Yet tonight didn’t bring that satisfaction. He still had that feeling lingering in his mind. He tried to ponder every possible thing that it could be, but nothing added up. He had companionship and that’s all he ever wanted, so what could he possibly be missing?

He leaped off the power line and onto a roof where Sandy levitated down next to him.

“Heya, Sandy.” Jack greeted. He must have been making a face because after Sandy gave his greet of forming a bowler cap to tip, he gave Jack a worried look and turned the cap into a question mark. Jack replied, “Oh, nothing.”

Sandy crossed his arms and tapped his foot, giving Jack a stern look.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Jack asked, Sandy shaking his head no. Giving him a sigh, Jack said, “Fine, but you gotta promise not to tell the other. Got it?” Sandy crossed his heart as a sign of his vow of silence. Jack nodded and looked out to the town for a moment before finally asking Sandy, “Do you ever feel like…I don’t know, like, something’s missing in your life?”

Sandy shook his head.

“Well, for a while now, I just feel like I need something in my life, but I don’t know what it is. I have everything I wanted, but I’m just not satisfied with just that. Am I being selfish?”

Sandy again shook his head no, but he started to think on his own accord. After a moment, he looked up at Jack, pointed above his head to the shapes he formed, a heart and a question mark.

“What is that? Love?” Jack asked before giving a chuckle. He told Sandy, “I don’t think that’s it. And besides, how can anyone love a guy they can’t see?”

Sandy then formed a figure of Tooth above his head and gave Jack a sly eyebrow shift.

“Oh, now that’s going too far. Tooth’s sweet and all, but we’re better off friends. Besides, we’re both Guardians. Not a good idea to date someone you work with.”

Sandy shrugged and gave an agreeing nod. Sandy that looked up at Jack before shrugging to tell Jack that he had nothing else to suggest.

“That’s okay, buddy. In all honesty, it just felt good to get it off my chest. Thanks.”

Sandy smiled at him, nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Jack looked down at the town, noticing all the Halloween decoration that strewed about. Scarecrows, jack-o-lanterns, Styrofoam tombstones, rubber bats, hay bails and many more gave the town a vibrant holiday feel. Every stoop had a freshly carved jack-o-lantern on the top step with a candle lit in each one to brighten up the atmosphere. Jack and Sandy were both thankful that Pitch wasn’t around anymore because he would use this season as ammunition for his nefarious schemes. Thankfully, there was no real threat here anymore to the children of this town.

Down below, on the stoop of a townhouse, there sat a lone jack-o-lantern. It was carved intricately to the classic scary face, a toothy smile, triangular nose, oddly shaped diamond shaped eyes with pupils and slits for eyebrows. However, there was something odd about this jack-o-lantern. The stem, it was still ripe green, but it looked like it was growing out of the cement of the stoop.

Above, Jack and Sandy paid no attention to it, but if they did, they would have noticed the eyes moved. It looked up at them from below and watched them levitate away into the sky. With them gone and no one else around, a black sludge oozed out from it bottom. From it mouth came a deep groan as the ooze piled upon itself and lifted it off the ground. It grew taller and taller and began to shape itself. Arms, legs, feet, hands. Soon, it went from ooze to a solid form, forming a tall figure with all black clothes, a long haggard coat, leather gloves, boots with jangling spurs that tinged with each step it took. Atop its neck was still the jack-o-lantern, the carved features motioning like a regular face, a quiet groan as it adjusted it mouth, eyes blinking as it looked about. Through its triangle nose, it took a deep breath before hacking up the candle and spitting it out. It looked down at its hands and gave a sinister cackle.

A light shone down on it, a light coming from the moon. It just looked up at it, giving a condescending smile. It knew that The Man In The Moon was looking down at it. Giving another cackle, it told Manny in a deep and raspy voice, “Well, surprise, surprise. It’s been too long, old friend.” It looked up at Manny for a moment and said, “Did you think I wouldn’t return? You’re precious Guardians did away with Pitch. How else is the natural order of things going to maintain itself.” After another moment of listening to the moon, it told Manny, “This world is mine. It’s mortals are mine. You can call on your Guardians all you want, but we both know they aren’t powerful enough to stop me. Go on, call them. Tell them that the Lord of the Dead has returned at last.” Then there was another moment where it listened to Manny and it told him, “You haven’t found _them _yet and you never will. It’s the harvest, with it comes my strength. I’ll become so powerful that even if you could find _them_, it’ll be too late. Arawn will rise again!”

The creature, Arawn, gave a loud cackle as he turned to a flock of cawing crows, his laughter echoing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story. I would like to say thank you for coming this far and I hope you're enjoying the story thus far.
> 
> As we close our first chapter, I'd like to go over somethings. I'd like to apologize if the opening was a bit much, but I just wanted to give a bit of character as to what the background of the Guardians of the Elements are. Father Time will be seen here and there as a form of God like figure for the story and Jack's guide for his journey. There will be moments of esoteric thought, but I won't make it the main focal point of the story.
> 
> Arawn is the ancient Celtic God of Death. I figured since we've gone into fairy tale figures, what's wrong with dropping classical mythology here and there.
> 
> I just wanna get this out, I can't help but think of Father Time's voice being like Ian McKellen and Arawn's voice being like Jim Cummings' villain voice. Arawn will have moments of not so sinister so I can't think of anyone who can pull off both a sinister and caring voice like Cummings.
> 
> Anywho, I'll be working on chapter 2 soon. Hope everyone enjoyed this one and I'm looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks. Until next time, peace.


	2. A Brief History of Time

North’s snoring roared loudly as he napped in his chair. It was rare to see him sleep at all, but he would take moments to have catnaps here and there, and thankfully the sound of the workshop drowned out his snoring because it would drive the yetis and elves mad, it was so loud.

However, as if out of nowhere, an older man, tall and thin, appeared before him. He wore a simple tan work shirt with a black tie, sleeves rolled up, brown slacks and red leather shoes. His white hair was combed over and his beard was trimmed short. He could help but chortle as he watched the sleeping Guardian just remain oblivious to his presence. He leaned himself against North’s workbench and pulled out a gold pocket watch from his shirt pocket, checking the time.

“Well, I’d say you slept long enough.” the older man said. Looking down, he called out, “Nicholas. Nicholas, time to wake up.”

North stammered and bolted awake. When he was more grounded, he looked up at the older man and gave a happy shout, “Ha! Father Time!” North stood up and shook his hand and gave him a quick embrace. Letting him go, North greeted, “It’s been so long, my old friend! How have you been?”

“I’ve been divine, my old friend.” Father Time laughed. Looking North up and down, he commented, “The years have been kind to you, though I must say you might want to take it easy with the sweets.”

“Ha, flattery! Look at you! You don’t look a day over infinity!” Both men had a lighthearted laugh at the comment, knowing full well that Father Time was far older than that. Giving a sigh, North asked, “Tell me, old friend. What can I do for you?”

Snapping his watch close, Father Time told North, “Sadly, I come bearing bad news, Nicholas. I’m afraid the harvest is upon us again.”

“The harvest?”

“Yes, the festival of Samhain. You know what this means, correct?”

North’s joyous mood turned to dread and he groaned “Oh no…” as he sat in his chair.

“I’m afraid it’s true, my old friend. I’m afraid with the Boogeyman gone, the Lord of the Dead had returned to strike terror into the hearts of humans again.”

“But we’ve defeated Pitch.” North commented. “I’m certain we can defeat Arawn too.”

Shaking his head, Father Time told North, “You know better, Nicholas. Only the Guardians of the Elements can defeat Arawn.”

“But surely there’s something we can do!”

“I warn you, Nicholas. Don’t call me ‘Shirley’.” Father Time couldn’t help but give a slight smile to his joke to help ease North’s worry to little avail. Returning to the topic at hand, he told North, “As a matter of fact, there is something you can do for me.”

“Anything.”

“I understand you have a new Guardian under your care. Jack Frost.”

“Oh yes! What can he do for you?”

“With all due respect, Nicholas, but I need to discuss this with him alone.”

North could only nod in understanding. Taking a moment, North told Father Time, “I’ll summon him right away.”

Jack arrived at the Pole in record time after getting the yetis’ message that he was required to return back right away. Jack, being the daredevil he was, straightened himself out and launched himself through the open window of North’s office. He was able to slow down before he crashed into anything and landed on his feet in front of North.

“Well, got it right that time.” Jack laughed.

“Yes and now I don’t have to worry about replacing a window.” North retorted. Getting serious, North placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and told him, “We need to talk.”

“What did I do this time?”

“Nothing…Well, not that I’m aware of. Anyway, I have something for you.”

North reached into his pocket and he pulled out a brass pocket watch. He handed it to Jack, who curiously took it. Jack stammered, “Um…thanks? I’ve always wanted one, I think.”

“It’s not a gift, Jack.” North corrected him. “You’re going somewhere where few Guardians have gone.”

“Oh, and where’s that?”

“Open it and you’ll find out.”

Wrapping his arm around his staff, Jack reached down and opened the watch up. However, instead of just seeing the watch, a light flashed from the inside, blinding him and he closed it immediately. Rubbing his eyes, he groan, “Jeez North, you trying to blind me?”

He opened his eyes and found that he wasn’t in North’s shop anymore. He was instead in what looked like a museum. He looked around and called out for North, but there was no answer. Looking around, Jack noticed the objects in the museum. There were planetary models, some of what looked like the Solar System, some having more planets, some having fewer. There were paintings all around him, some of wonderful landscapes, some he knew of, some he thought would only exist in a science fiction movie. There were pedestals all around him, displaying various small objects. The one next to him had a simple red apple on it. Curious, he moved closer and was ready to pick it up.

“If you wish to jeopardize a key point in human history, then please by all means.”

Jack looked over to see Father Time standing before him. He must have appeared out of nowhere because the room had no one but him a couple of seconds ago. Jack pulled himself back and looked the old man up and down.

Stepping forward, Father Time asked him, “Do you know what that apple is?”

“Uh, your lunch?” Jack joked.

“That was the very apple that fell and hit Issac Newton on the head. The very cause of his life’s work.”

“And you keep it here because?” Jack asked.

“It’s not important. You must be curious on what’s happening.”

“Eh, just a little bit.” Jack snarked.

Chuckling, the old man told him, “I am Father Time and you are in the center of the Cosmos.”

Looking around, Jack asked, “The center of the Cosmos is a museum?”

“Somewhat. It’s just how people see it.”

“I guess.” Jack nodded and gave one last look around before asking, “Why am I here?”

“Well, I need your help.”

“My help?” Jack asked. He was surprised that Father Time himself needed his help. “What could you possibly need my help with?”

Father Time placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder and told Jack to follow him. The two walked down the corridor in silence, making Jack feel almost nervous. He was in the presence of the oldest Guardian and he felt like there was much to discuss with him, so many questions Jack had, but he felt like it wouldn’t be right.

As they traversed down the corridor, Jack noticed that there was very little lighting. Jack looked around and saw there were paintings around him, terrifying paintings, hellish images that sent uncharacteristic shivers down his spine. These paintings were Earths worst moments. The nightmare that was its fiery beginning, the ravaging effect of the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs, early humans tearing themselves apart, barbarians slicing and battering each other, the Black Plague, the Crusades, the Dark Ages, slavery, genocides, the Earth being terrorized by the rise of the Axis Powers, the threat of nuclear war and the attacks of September Eleventh. Some of these Jack witnessed himself. He went a few years into hiding after witnessing the the unholy hell that was Krakow in the forties.

“I’m sorry if the paintings are unnerving to you, Jack.” Father Time somberly sighed. “I know you’ve seen some of this first hand.”

“Yeah, I’d rather forget.” Jack commented.

“If you forget the atrocities of history, how can you avoid them for the future? As you humans say; Those who don’t learn from history are doomed to repeat it.” Father Time stopped for a moment and asked, “What do all of these paintings have in common?”

Jack gave them all a quick glance and asked, “They’re terrifying?”

“That, but take a closer look.”

Jack didn’t want to, but he was asked by the oldest Guardian so he needed to. He took more closer looks to each one, stopping at the nuclear war painting.

That was when he saw it. Something black with a hint of dark orange. It was a man dressed in all black with what looked like a jack-o-lantern for a head standing in the background, hardly noticeable to someone who will only glance over it. Jack looked over the other paintings and found it, like looking for a item that shouldn’t be there.

He found it in the Axis painting, pointed at it and told Father Time, “There! What is that?”

With a somber nod, Father Time told him, “That, Jack, is the personification of Darkness. That is the God of Death Arawn.”

“Arawn? Never heard of him.”

“He’s been hiding in the shadows for millennia, but his work is still there. Here, watch.” Father Time waved his hand and the gallery faded away into a black pit. Jack looked around and saw nothing but black, it even felt like he was standing on nothing. Father Time asked him, “What do you see, Jack?”

“Dark. Lots and lots of dark.”

“Correct. How do you feel?”

“Honestly? This is a little weird.”

“Do you feel dread or fear?”

Jack took a moment to process his emotions, but he did feel a twinge of dread, like there was something horrible about to happen. He told Father Time, “I feel like I should be ready for a fight.”

“That is Arawn’s presence. He is the personification of evil.”

“I thought Pitch was.”

“No, Pitch was only one of Arawn’s unknowing underlings. Wait a moment.”

Jack and Father Time stood quiet for a few seconds when suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of bright light. Father Time stood stone solid, but Jack leaped up and fell back. Crawling back to his feet, Jack shouted, “What the hell was that?”

“That, my friend, was what weakened Arawn’s strength in this portion of the Cosmos. That was…” Father Time’s face shifted to confusion and asked, “What do you humans call it? It’s so simple yet so easy to forget. Oh, yes! The Big Bang, the creation of your universe.”

“‘My universe’? You mean the Big Bang wasn’t the creation of the whole universe?”

“Oh no, of course not.” Father Time chuckled. “The Cosmos is made up of countless universes. Even now as we speak, there have been several Big Bangs already. Each creating their own universes and along with it, life. And with life comes their own Guardians.”

“Who was Earth’s first Guardian?” Jack asked.

“Why the Man in the Moon, of course. He is charged to guard over humans.”

“So why does he need the rest of us?”

“He can’t do it alone, my boy. He needs someone to protect his children.”

Jack nodded in agreement.

“So what does Arawn have to do with this?” Jack asked.

“Arawn’s power resides in darkness. He cannot thrive when there is light.” With a wave of his hand, Father Time fast forward to the creation of the Solar System and drew the sun closer. “Once your sun was birthed, he grew weaker. But his power doesn’t just thrive in darkness. The energy of life itself drags him down.”

“How?”

“With life comes love. What better way to fight evil than with love?”

“I see. So why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because, Jack, Arawn has returned.” Father Time waved his hand and they were back in the gallery. Father Time continued on, “It is the time of the harvest, the festival of Samhain, when the spirits of the dead would return for one night. This is the night that Arawn will make his move.”

“When is this…harvest exactly?” Jack asked.

“In two weeks time.”

“Oh great, just in time for Halloween.”

“Jack, Halloween is Samhain.” Jack gave him a confused look. “Thousands of years ago, the ancients celebrated the harvest on the thirty first of October. They would offer treats and trinkets to their long deceased loved ones and offer sacrifices to their gods. Mostly animals, but there have been rare moments where a human was offered. Unbeknownst to them, their sacrifices were being offered to Arawn. He’s been drawing his power from them and saving it just for this moment.”

“Why now?”

“Jack, you of all people should know this answer. This is a time where people put all of their faith into the natural and abandoned their belief in the supernatural.”

“No, that’s different.” Jack swung his staff across his shoulder and strutted around, telling Father Time, “I was just ‘an expression’, not a legend. No one cared for me for three hundred years. Everyone believed the other Guardians, but not me.”

“That’s not true, Jack. You just weren’t looking hard enough.”

Jolting around, Jack asked, “What do you mean?”

“There were those who believed in you. They even called for you, but you weren’t there. You were looking the other way, all in the wrong places.”

Jack was stunned. All this time, there were people who believed in him, and he didn’t find him. It was true that he could ask every single person if they believed in him throughout the centuries, but still, there were people who believed in him!

Jack stood silent for a moment, but he finally asked, “Who are these people?”

Giving Jack a smile, Father Time said to him, “The ones I need you to find. The Guardians of the Elements.”


	3. Guardian of Water

Jamie and his mom just finished their shopping in the town square. He got what he needed for his costume and was ready for Halloween two weeks early.

“Where we going now, Mom?” Jamie asked.

“We just need to pick some stuff up for dinner tonight.”

Jamie nodded in reply, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw the jack-o-lantern sitting on the stoop next to him. It looked like a regular jack-o-lantern, but he swore something happened when he walked passed.

_Did it just wink at me?_ He asked himself.

“Jamie, come on!” his mother called ahead of him.

“Coming, Mom!” Jamie called out, giving the pumpkin one more look before running after his mother.

Shortly after he left, the jack-o-lantern came to life and watched Jamie run for his mother. Watching the boy interact with his mother, Arawn chuckled to himself.

“Oh yes, I know you.” he hissed. “The Guardians will come running for you. And when they do, bye-bye.”

He began to laugh, but a person was coming close so he had to freeze to avoid being noticed. As the person walked by, he commented that the pumpkin was carved weird. Arawn returned to life and glared at the man.

“I think I found my first victim.”

The jack-o-lantern then faded away into black smoke.

* * *

“The Earth is comprised of the five main elements of Nature herself, Jack.” Father Time told Jack. He asked Jack, “Do you know those five elements?”

Jack snarked, “Well I feel asleep in science class so…”

Father Time rubbed his forehead, “Jack, I wish you’d take this seriously. The fate of your world depends on your task least you wish for Darkness to rule it.”

“Alright, fine.” Jack rolled his eyes. “I guess I know four of them. What are they? Earth, air, fire and water?”

“And spirit, my friend. Don’t forget spirit.” Father Time corrected him. He held his hand and a sample of each element floated in the air. There were pebbles for earth, a small spark for fire, a leaf for air, a blob of water and a small light for spirit. He explained, “Earth molds the planet, fire keeps it together, water keeps it pure, air maintains it and spirit gives it life. However, there are a select few who can master all of them. These are the Guardians of the Elements. These are the most powerful of Guardians on your planet.”

“Okay, why haven’t I heard of them before? Why didn’t North say anything?”

“Because Nicholas…” Jack chuckled and Father Time asked, “What’s so funny, Jack?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh but this is the first time I’ve heard anyone call him ‘Nicholas’.”

Rolling his eyes, Father Time continued, “Nicholas never mentioned it because it wasn’t time yet. We were waiting for Arawn’s return so we could call them to finally end his reign of terror once and for all.”

“Okay, I get that, but what does this have to do with me? I mean sure you mentioned that these Guardians believed in me, but why am I so important?”

“Jack, have you not figured it out?” Father Time erased all the other elements except for water. Letting it brush through his fingers, Father Time asked, “Jack, what was the first thing you remember as you woke into your new life?”

Jack thought back to when he first work up. He remembered the darkness and the fear. He remembered the cold. He remembered the pond and the ice. He remembered the moon. He remembered the Man in the Moon.

“I remember…I guess I remembered being scared-”

“No, not that.” Father Time stopped him. “I guess I should rephrase that question. Do you remember where you were?”

“Well yeah, I remember that. I woke up in the pond I drowned in.”

“Mhm.” was all Father Time could say. He turned back to Jack and raised his eyebrow to Jack.

Jack was beyond confused at this point. What was Father Time getting at?

Then it hit him. Father Time still held the blob of water in his palm, the sign of the Guardian of Water. He was found in water.

“No.” Jack moaned.

“Yes.” Father Time nodded with his happy face brightening. “Did you think your purpose was just to guard children, with your spirit?”

“I’m…I’m the Guardian of Water?” Jack stammered as he struggled to keep his footing. He leaned on his staff to keep his balance.

Father Time was confused by Jack’s reaction and asked, “What seems to be the trouble, Jack?”

“I…I can’t be the Guardian of Water.”

“Why not?”

“Because…Because I can’t. I’m not this powerful being. I’m the Guardian of Fun-”

“And water.” Father Time cut him off. “Face the facts, Jack. You were a Guardian found in water. The Man in the Moon knew your destiny and he showed me who you are. I knew that once I laid eyes on you, I knew I’d made the right choice.”

“No, you didn’t.” Jack told him. “Being a Guardian of Childhood is one thing, that’s what I know I’m good at. What I’m not good at is being some Guardian of something bigger. I’m not cut out for this Last Airbender crap.”

“I’m sorry, ‘Last what’?”

“Never mind it…Look, I’m honored that you think I’m cut out for this, but I’m not. Might as well find someone else.”

“My dear boy, I’m afraid you don’t understand. You already have the title.”

“Well, I’m rejecting. Pick another person.”

“Jack, what are you so afraid of?” Father Time asked him, baffled by Jack’s hesitation to take on the role. “Most other Guardians would love to be in your place. Why are you so adamant about not taking this?”

Jack stood silent for a moment, thinking over what had happened just now. Being crowned the Guardian of Water was something he wasn’t prepared for, and that was it. He told Father Time, “I…I’m just not cut out for this. The only way I control water is when I freeze it.”

“That’s my fault, I’m afraid.” Father Time exclaimed. He balled up the blob of water into his fist and it vanished. He began to explain, “I wish I could teach you all how to control your elements, but I’m tasked to stay here and can only return to Earth under certain circumstances.”

“I think this Arawn thing might classify as that.”

“If that were the case, then I wouldn’t need you now would I?”

Jack could only nod in agreement.

“Jack, I realize this is a heavy burden I’m placing on you. I wish I could take it from you, from all of you, but I can’t. I may be Father Time, but there are some rules that even I can’t break. I’m tasked to guard all of the Cosmos. Even if Arawn knew how to get here, which thank God he doesn’t, I still have my duty to protect it from him. Jack, Earth is your planet, so it is your responsibility.”

Jack stood for a moment to contemplate the burden that Father Time had on his shoulders. He was right, Earth was a small portion in the grand scheme of things so Father Time’s burden outweighed his.

But Jack had to tell him, “That’s just it. It’s too much responsibility for me to handle. I’m not the right person for this.”

“Jack,” Father Time placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “you are more than you think you’re capable of. I chose you and I’m never wrong on this. You just need to trust yourself as much as I trust you.”

Those words dug into Jack.

“Y-You trust me?”

Father Time smiled down at Jack and told him, “Of course I do. I wouldn’t have picked you if I didn’t.”

Jack couldn’t believe it. Of all the people that could have been trusted with this task, Father Time trusted him. Jack felt a wave of emotion, fear, pride, skepticism, just to name a few. With this new revelation, Jack couldn’t help but shed a tear.

“But I can only control frost.” Jack told Father Time. “How can I control water if I can only freeze it?”

Standing tall, Father Time told him, “That, my friend, is a question for the first Guardian you seek. Seek out the Guardian of Spirit.”

“Okay, but where will I find them?”

“Oh that one, the poor dear. She still remembers the trials of her life and wishes to live alone in the mountains. She doesn’t have much heart for humanity. That’s where you come in.”

“Anything I can do.”

“That’s what I hoped to hear. You’ll find her in her homeland. She enjoys the mountains of Norway.”

“Well, off to my favorite place in the world.”

“Oh and Jack, before you go, there’s something I’d like to share with you.” Jack curiously looked up at Father Time. Giving the young Guardian a sly smile, Father Time told Jack, “She’s quite lovely.”

Jack smirked, shook his head and asked, “You Father Time or Cupid?”

Father Time shrugged and snapped his fingers.

There was another flash and Jack realized that he was no longer in the gallery. He was in a forest, a forest cover in snow. Looking around, he found he was not only in a forest, but he was also on a mountain side. Looking down the mountain, he found out where he was. He was overlooking Arendelle, a quiet little Norwegian town built on the edge of a beautiful fjord.

With a chuckle, Jack said, “Of all the places to find her, why Arendelle?”

Then he heard humming and chittering. Looking around, he saw a little green speck fly up the mountain towards him.

“Baby Tooth!” he called and ran for her. When they were closer, he asked her, “How’d you find me so fast? I just got here!”

Baby Tooth twittered, telling him that she had just arrived to collect some teeth, but she couldn’t pass up another adventure with him.

“Heh, nice to have my old partner in crime at my side.” he said. He turned back to look up the mountain. Baby Tooth twittered again and he replied, “I have to go up the mountain. I’m looking for someone.”

_Tweet tweet?_

“I don’t know yet. Come to think of it, Father Time never told me what she looked like. Only that ‘she’s quite lovely’.”

Baby Tooth giggled at Jack’s impersonation of the old man and tweeted that they should get going. Jack agreed and let Baby Tooth climb into his hood so he could leap his way up the mountain.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. Perched on a tree nearby, a crow was watching him leap away. Its eyes were burning as he was reading Jack’s mind, reading all that transpired through Jack’s eyes. Giving a menacing caw, he flew off across the fjord.

* * *

Back in Burgess, Arawn was hiding in a burnt down church, drawing archaic symbols all over the wall with the blood of dead animals. He then went to the alter and drew the Sulfur Cross, reciting the incantation.

_“**Oh friend and companion of the night, thou who rejoices in the baying of dogs and spilt blood, who wanders**-_”

_Caw!_

The crow’s caw broke his concentration and he looked up to see his crow fly through the shattered window. He held out his bloodied hand and asked, “What have you learned?”

_Caw._

“What?” Arawn gasped. “Father Time is summoning the Guardians of the Elements? But how does he know where they are?”

_Caw._

“He’s already found one? Who is it?”

_Caw._

“Jack Frost? What element could he be the Guardian of?”

_Caw._

“Ha!” Arawn let out a loud laugh and shouted, “The Guardian of Water? The little brat can only freeze it! That foolish old man has truly gone senile!”

_Caw._

“Gah, damn it all!” he hissed. “They’re seeking out the Guardian of Spirit! If he reaches them, they will unlock his power and he’ll truly become the Water Guardian. This is…this is…excellent.”

_Caw?_

“All five are needed to defeat me, but if it was just one or two, they have no defence against me. It’s very simple now. All I have to do is kill Frost and capture the Spirit Guardian.”

_Caw?_

“The Spirit Guardian can locate the other Guardians. I’ll make them tell me where they are, I’ll kill them and then I’ll feast upon the Spirit Guardian. It’s a fool proof plan.”

_Caw._

“Exactly. Now, where are they?”

_Caw._

“Norway, eh? Who could possibly be there?” He took a moment to ponder, but he said aloud, “There’s no time. I must hurry, Frost already has a head start.”

_Caw._

“That won’t be necessary.” Arawn replied as the crow faded into smoke. “I must call upon my steed.” He went back to the alter and grabbed a dead animal and splashed its blood on the ground in the center of the church, shouting, “Rise, my hell stallion! Rise!”

Breaking through the ground in a blaze of hellfire, a massive stallion made of brimstone and bones rose. With is massive stature spread large wings made of bones and it gave a loud roar. Arawn gave the beast a light stroke on the snout of the skull and mounted it. With a loud shout, he ordered the beast into the air and they flew off to Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went a little Lovecraftian with this chapter.


	4. Guardian of Spirit

Jack trekked through the snowy forest with Baby Tooth in tow. He was looking around for anything that might seem out of place or odd for the area. He figured that this Spirit Guardian might make a home for themselves to live in or some kind of dwelling. But he couldn’t help but wonder why on Earth would someone want to live up in the mountains. Sure he loved the snow and cold, but it was still so desolate and lonely. Being alone for three hundred years, he couldn’t imagine anyone in the world would want that so much. Whoever this Spirit Guardian was, he knew she was going to be a piece of work.

“She’s quite lovely.”

Those words from Father Time rang in his head. What was with everyone thinking he needed love in his life? For three hundred years, never once had the idea of a girlfriend ever crossed his mind. And even so, he knew that she would try and tie him down. Girls were so…mature, he wasn’t. He was all about fun times and snow days. Plus, he was the Spirit of Winter, of course no girl would go for him. Sure she’d have her fun in the snow, but she would also need warmth. All he could do is keep her cold. Now if he found a girl with ice powers, that would be something.

_Keep dreaming_. Jack said to himself.

Baby Tooth was looking up at him, worried about the look on his face. He was deep in thought and she was worried. Of all the time she knew him, the only time he had that look on his face was when something was wrong.

_Tweet tweet?_

“What?” Jack asked, coming back to his senses. “Nothing’s wrong. Why do you ask?”

_Tweet tweet tweet._

“I don’t have a look on my face.”

_Tweet!_

“Do not.”

_Tweet!_

“I do not. Seriously Baby Tooth, I’m fine.” Jack chuckled. “I just want to get this mission over with so we can stop Arawn.”

_Tweet tweet tweet?_

“Some ancient god of death that apparently only five Guardians can defeat.”

_Tweeeeet._

“I know. They just love pulling this stuff on us outta nowhere. Like how I’m the Water Guardian.”

_Tweet!_

“Yep, took me by-”

Snap.

“Wait, what was that?” Jack asked, stopping in his tracks and holding his staff up defensively. It was a twig snap, but it was off in the distance. Jack and Baby Tooth looked around at the snowy scene. Jack scanned cautiously as Baby Tooth hid in his hood. After a moment of silence, Jack relaxed, saying, “It’s okay. Probably a deer or something.”

Then, coming up from behind, he heard galloping. He jolted around and saw the light flash of a stallion rush towards him. It gave a menacing roar as it charged him, barely grazing him as he leaped out of the way. Recovering he looked up to see it swiftly turn around and face him. This was no ordinary horse. It was more like a spirit, a transparent and glassy spirit in the form of a horse. It shuffled its front hooves into the ground before charging him again. This time, Jack took flight to avoid the stallion’s charge. It watched him fly away and looked up, looking at him as it seemed like it was waiting for something.

Jack levitated in the air and looked down at the stallion, wondering what was going on. Then his thoughts were cut when he felt a hard gale slam into him, shoving him back down to the ground. He slammed down hard, right to the point where he actually felt pain.

Recovering from the fall, Jack looked up and asked, “Wind, what’s gotten into you?”

He looked back, but was too late to see the stallion charge him again, this time headbutting him in the chest, sending him back into a tree. He slid down it in pain and was disoriented. His vision faded in and out as he felt the heavy hoof beats come closer and closer. He could barely make out the stallion get up on its hind legs and was ready to stomp on him.

“Stop!”

It was a woman’s voice. He saw something bright come between him and the stallion. It heeded to her and lowered itself and slowly began to calm down and it’s neigh calmed down to more benign sounds. As Jack’s vision regained focus, he saw that this bright figure was in the shape of a woman with long flowing platinum hair in a beautiful white gown. She had her back to him so he couldn’t see the rest of her, but her hand softly stroking the snout of the stallion showed she had pale skin, as pale as his.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” she soothed the stallion and it lowed its head so she could press her forehead against it. “It’s okay. He’s like us.”

Jack pulled his staff up and tried to pull himself back to his feet, but his head was still spinning so he was struggling.

“Here, let me help you.” the woman said, grabbing onto him. Jack looked up at her and finally saw her face. She was a young woman, possible a few years older than him in physical form. Her eyes were these big beautiful sapphires. She wore cherry lipstick and purple make up. Combined with all this, the kind look she was giving him made his chest feel something it has never felt before.

“Tha-Thanks.” he stammered as he stood up with her help. She brushed him off and adjusted his jacket for him.

“It’s not everyday you get to meet Jack Frost.” she said as she brushed the snow out of his hair.

Jack, taking a moment, realized what she said and asked, “You…You know who I am?”

“Of course. I’ve read stories about the Winter Spirit ever since I was a little girl. Ever since, I’ve longed to meet the one who brings my the greatest joy in life.”

“Really?” Jack replied slyly. This gorgeous young woman wanted to meet him? He was beyond flattered that this perfection wanted to actually meet him. Leaning against his staff with both hands, he said to her, “Well, you’re the first.”

The young woman gave him a quiet chuckle, a chuckle that gave him that strange feeling in his chest again. Suddenly, he felt the strangest feeling in his cheeks. For the first time, he felt heat rise in his cheeks. What was she doing to him?

She cleared her throat and introduced herself, “I’m Elsa, the Snow Queen.”

That title, Jack knew it! He asked her, “Wait, _the_ Snow Queen?”

“Yes. You’ve heard of me?”

“Heard of you? You’re a legend! I’ve read your stories for years and hoped you were real!”

“Oh, you flatter me.” Elsa chuckled. She then noticed Jack’s hood moving slightly. She watched as Baby Tooth fearfully peek out and asked, “Aww, who’s your little friend?”

Jack looked at her for a moment, but he completely forgot about someone. He gasped and reached for the inside of his hood and softly pulled Baby Tooth out.

“Baby Tooth, are you alright?” he panicked. She looked up at him, shaken from the ordeal but nodded that she was okay. Jack breathed in relief and said, “Sorry about that.” Looking up at Elsa, he introduced the two, “Baby Tooth, this is Elsa. Elsa, Baby Tooth, she’s a tooth fairy.”

“She so cute!” Elsa gasped, making Baby Tooth bashfully giggle. Something peeked out from Elsa’s hair, something blue. It was a little salamander and it climbed onto her shoulder. Elsa looked down at it and introduced it, “This is Bruni, the Fire Spirit.”

Bruni gave Jack a smile then looked down at Baby Tooth. The two tilted the heads curiously at each other. After a few seconds, Bruni lick his own eyeball, making Baby Tooth giggle. Bruni stuck his tongue out and gave a little happy dance. The two liked each other, making both Jack and Elsa giggle.

Elsa turned to the stallion and introduced Jack to it, “This is Nokk, the Water Spirit.” Suddenly remembering the altercation, she looked back at Jack with a grimace and said, “Sorry about what happened, he’s very protective of me.”

“All’s forgiven.” Jack nervously chuckled, rubbing his chest where Nokk headbutted him. Nokk glared at him and he just stood nervously. Clearing his throat, he asked her, “So, I guess you’re wondering why I’m here?”

“That can wait.” Elsa said as she mounted Nokk. She looked down at him and said, “Come, I have a place where we can talk.”

Jack looked over Elsa as she rode horseback. She looked fragile in stature alone, but on the back of Nokk, she looked so powerful. He didn’t feel worthy to stand in her presence.

“Well, are you coming?” she asked him.

“Oh, uh…” Jack stammered. Even now, he was awestruck by her very presence. He had a hard time finding the words, but he fought through, “I, uh, I guess.”

“Oh, one more thing!” Elsa said before looking up. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up. Jack knew it was Wind coming back. He wasn’t too happy about Wind forcing him back down to the ground earlier, but he figured there was a reason. Maybe it had to do with Elsa. Elsa told him, “It looks like we have a mutual friend.”

“Question is for how long?” Jack joked, having a breeze blast him in the face. He just laughed it off.

“I guess Gale never told you about me, huh?”

“Gale?”

“The Wind Spirit?”

“Oh! I just called it Wind.”

“Well, they were just trying to protect me.” Elsa said as they began to journey up the mountain. She said to Jack, “At one point, I lived far away with the Four Spirits of Nature in a land called the Enchanted Forest. My mother came from a tribe of people who lived in the Forest called the Northuldra. My father came from Arendelle and met my mother and they lived in Arendelle. I was born with a gift from the Spirits.”

“Your ice powers?” Jack asked, swinging his staff across his shoulders.

In response, Elsa smiled at him and held her hand out, icy fractals illuminated from her fingertips. Jack smiled at this, hoping to get a glimpse of the Ice Queen’s abilities. He was certain she could do more, but he was more interested in her story.

“All my life, I knew there was something more to me. I didn’t understand it at the time, but the Spirits called me back to the Forest. It was there that I learned my true reason for being alive. To bridge the Spirits with the mortal world.”

“Heh, ‘Last Airbender’.” Jack quietly chuckled to himself, remembering the remark he made to Father Time.

“I’m sorry?” Elsa asked.

“Oh, nothing. Just a stupid joke I remembered. Please, continue.”

“Oh, uh…Are-Are you sure? I’m not boring you, am I?”

“No, of course not!” Jack leaped on a downed tree and balanced himself along it. He asked her, “Why would you think you’re boring me?”

“Well, it’s been so long since I’ve had anyone else to talk to.”

“Define ‘so long’.”

“Well…I’m not quite sure. What year is it?”

Jack just gave his this look. How could she not know what year it was? Humoring her, he told her, “It’s October of two thousand and twelve.”

“Two thousand and twelve?” Elsa gasped. “Oh my goodness, I’ve been up here for so long that I lost track, but two thousand and twelve?”

“How long have you been up here?”

Elsa took a moment to try and remember what the last year she kept count of was, but she told him, “The last year I remember was nineteen thirteen. Ever since, I just stopped caring.”

“Nineteen thirteen? How long have you been a Guardian?”

“I’m sorry?” she asked, looking down at him with a confused look. “What do you mean by ‘Guardian’?”

“That’s what you are. You’re the Spirit Guardian.”

Still confused, she told him, “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve been sent here by Father Time to gather the Guardians of the Elements.”

“’Guardians of the Elements’? Jack, I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jack was astounded, she really had no idea what a Guardian was. She knew him, yet she didn’t know. She clearly knew about the Spirits, so she should have known about the Guardians. Unless…

“Elsa, how long have you been up in these mountains?”

Elsa somberly looked away and Nokk stopped. Jack stood and looked up at her, dreading that sad look on her face. He wanted to see her smile more, it suited her well. Not this look. Whatever it was, he knew it was serious.

“Shortly after my journey, the Northudrans asked me to not chain myself to the Forest. They wanted me to see the world. I was free to see it’s wonder and splendor. So I did, but what seemed like days were actually years. This world with so much to offer and so much to see, I just got lost in it. When I finally came home, all that I knew and loved was gone. Northuldra became lost to the sands of time and my sister, Anna, the Queen of Arendelle, died while I was away. It’s just…It’s just so hard to realize how much time goes by when you’re having fun, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jack replied. Her story broke his heart. It must have been terrible for her to remember her life before taking her spiritual role, then go to explore the world only to come home and find that all you loved was gone. For three hundred years, he roamed the Earth not knowing who to call on or where to turn to. It wasn’t until his battle with Pitch that he finally was able to remember his past before becoming a Guardian. A part of him was glad that he didn’t remember because he would be like her.

Jack stepped forward and placed his hand on hers, feeling the cold radiating off of her, and softly brushed his thumb across hers. She looked down at him and gave him a small smile, but he couldn’t smile back. He needed to know what happened to her after all of that.

Elsa took a deep breath and told him, “All I had left were the Spirits. I came back to Arendelle and they came with me.”

“Why’d you come back?” Jack asked. “You could have stayed in the Enchanted Forest.”

“I could have, but my sister is here. I left her once before, never again.”

Jack felt guilty. He knew what was needed, but he didn’t want to take her away from here. After all she dealt with, he couldn’t place this heavy burden on her. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her to give her company, and just leave without asking her to help with this horrible task.

But if he didn’t, Arawn would take over. Jack knew what was at stake if he didn’t tell her what was happening. If what Father Time said was true, then they both needed to find the others and band together to face Arawn and make sure his evil was stopped before it took shape. But, he agreed to wait until they got to where ever she was taking him to tell her everything.

After several minutes, they finally arrived at Elsa’s home. Well, home was an understatement. It was actually a beautiful ice palace built right into the mountain side. Jack looked up at it in awe. In all his years, never once had he ever thought to build himself a home in any way out of ice. He knew she built this, but he had no idea she was this intuitive. He was honestly jealous, but in a good way.

“It’s amazing.” Jack said.

“Thank you.” Elsa smiled sweetly at him and her and Nokk rode up the steps. Jack followed them up and they all entered the lavished palace. She dismounted and asked him, “Now, what were you saying about ‘Guardians’?”

“Huh?” Jack asked, still looking at the intricacy of the palace. He turned back to her and said, “Oh, right! Well, Guardians are spirits chosen by the Man in the Moon to guard over the mortals, children mostly.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Elsa gushed.

“I know.” Jack smiled. His smile faded when he began to explain his mission, “But, I just discovered that there are other kinds of Guardians. These Guardians watch over the whole world from Darkness, the evil in the universe. These are the Guardians of the Elements.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know of such legends. Who are they?”

“Well…I guess simply put, you and I are two of these Guardians.”

“Us?” Elsa gasped. “But how? And how do you know?”

“Father Time told me. He told me I’m the Water Guardian and he sent me here to find the Spirit Guardian. I’m guessing that’s you.”

“But how can you be sure? I clearly am not the only spirit that roams these lands.”

“You told me yourself, you are the the bridge between the mortals and the spirits. Sounds pretty spiritual to me.”

“But why would Father Time pick me?”

“Why are we all picked?” Jack asked as he leaned forward on his staff and raised his eyebrows. “Who knows what’s going on in the minds of these guys who pick and choose who does what. All I know is this, there’s something big going on and I was tasked to find you and the rest.”

“How many are there?”

“Five all together. There’s the Spirit Guardian, you, the Water Guardian, me, Fire, Air and Earth.”

“If I’m the Spirit Guardian, then I’m not that good at it.”

“What make you say that?”

“Look around you. What’s missing?”

Jack glanced around, trying to figure out what she was talking about. So far he didn’t see anything out of place. Since she was being vague with him, he figured he’d throw it back at her and asked, “A handsome man in your life?”

Rolling her eyes, she replied, “Ha ha, very funny. I mean look who’s not here.”

Jack glanced around again. There was Elsa, Bruni on her shoulder, Nokk looking down at him and Gale, or Wind, blowing by. Fire, water, air…

“No Earth Spirit.” Jack said.

“Exactly. I don’t know if it’s been a few years or a few decades, but the Earth Giants left and never came back. I guess they were bored of me living up here alone.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Jack asked as he swung his staff about. Elsa gave him a look, wondering what he meant by that so he told her, “It’s a nice place, don’t get me wrong. But you living up here, by yourself for over a hundred years, it could drive anyone nuts.”

“Excuse me?” Elsa replied, taking offence to his statement. “I’m sorry, but what do you know about living alone?”

Jack got offended by that question. He turned to her and said, “More than you know, sweet cheeks.”

“Oh yeah? Try me?”

“’Try you’? How about going three hundred years without any mortal contact?” Jack responded venomously, making Elsa jump back a bit. “Spending day after day trying to get people to notice you. Sure, there are the other spirits, but that wasn’t enough for me. I wanted the mortals to see me, to believe in me.”

“Jack, I…” Elsa stammered, upset at herself for saying what she did. She gulped and said, “Jack, I didn’t know, I swear. I’m so, so sorry.”

Jack didn’t like that look on her face. He felt a pull in his chest when she looked at him like that. He wanted her smile again. He calmed himself and said, “It’s…It’s okay. You…You didn’t know.”

“It doesn’t make what I said right.”

He stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder and said, “Listen, it’s okay. Like we both said, you didn’t know.”

Elsa smiled and took his hand and felt it. His hand was rough from all the years of handling his staff, but it was also cold. She brushed her thumb across his palm, Jack taking in how soft it was. Unlike his, her hands were soft and smooth.

“Sorry for the cold touch. All I can do is keep you cold.” Jack chuckled.

Elsa smiled up at him and said, “The cold never bothered me anyway.”


	5. Arawn's First Strike

“Hi, I’m Olaf! And I like warm hugs!” the little snowman greeted Jack, holding out his arms in hope of a hug. Jack didn’t know what to do though so he just gave him a nervous pat on the head.

Giving a chuckle, Jack greeted, “N-Nice to meet you, Olaf.”

The two then just looked at each other awkwardly for several seconds before Olaf asked, “And you are?”

“Oh! I’m Jack. Jack Frost.”

Olaf’s face brightened and he gasped, “Wow, no kidding?”

“No kidding.” Jack smirked.

Olaf jumped back to Elsa, who was sitting on her steps and hugging her legs and smiling at them, and he said to her, “Elsa! This is Jack Frost!”

“I know, Olaf.” Elsa chuckled.

“The! Jack! Frost!” Olaf looked back at Jack and gasped, “Wow! And he’s actually really attractive!”

“Uh, Olaf?” Elsa stammered, holding up a hand and hoped to cut him off.

“Just like you were hoping, too!”

“Olaf!” Elsa gasped while Jack stood awkwardly.

Despite that, Olaf continued, “Yeah! I mean the hair, the eyes, although the outfit is a bit to be desired.”

Jack looked himself over and whispered to himself, “What’s wrong with the way look?”

Before Olaf could continue, Elsa looked up and hectically pointed at him. Then Gale blew by and swept Olaf away, the snowman shouting as he went by Jack.

“Well,” Jack said as he clutched his staff. “that was awkward.”

“Sorry, he gets a little too excited.” Elsa nervously apologized.

“It’s okay.” Jack went over to sit next to Elsa on the stairs and said, “At least you have some company, huh.”

Elsa smiled at him, but their talk was cut when there was a rumble, then another, then another, when the massive snow beast came around and gave Jack a menacing glare and a growl.

“Uh, what’s that?” Jack gulped.

“It’s okay, Marshmallow.” Elsa ordered the beast. “He’s a friend. I’m alright.”

The beast gave Jack another look then stomped away.

Jack looked to Elsa and asked, “’Marshmallow’?”

“Olaf’s idea, not mine.”

Then Olaf appeared out of no where and cheered, “I’m back!” Elsa then wrapped her arm around Olaf and pulled him closer.

Jack looked over the two, Jack thinking that Elsa looked like a mother comforting her child. He liked this. Which made his decision easier to make.

“Look, I…” he stammered as he stood up. He walked down the steps and turned to tell Elsa, “I’m gonna try and get a hold of Father Time and see if there is another way to defeat Arawn.”

“I’m sorry?” Elsa asked.

“Look, I was thrown into this and I agreed to the mission, but I can’t get you involved.”

“Jack, you can’t.”

“I can and I will. Look, I don’t even know if we can find the other Guardians. He didn’t tell me anything about them and he sent me to you with vague instructions. He’s a nice guy and all, but he’s not good at helping us in this situation. So I’m going to-UGH!”

“Jack!-AH!”

“Jack, Elsa! What’s wrong?” Olaf panicked.

Both Jack and Elsa felt pains in their chest, so much that Jack fell to his knees and Elsa rolled down the stairs. It felt like a thousand hot knives stabbing them all at once and it caused them to loose their breaths. Jack looked up to see Elsa at the base of the stairs and he struggled to crawl over to her and gripped her hand.

“Elsa…are you okay?” Jack panted.

“Please, make it stop.” Elsa sobbed in pain as tears fell from her eyes.

Then suddenly, the pain did end, both of them catching their breaths. Olaf went to comfort them when the doors to the ice palace blasted open and shattered. All three of them looked up to see smoke engulf the entrance, accompanied by the smell of brimstone and a loud cackle. From the smoke came the massive form of Arawn and his demonic Pegasus.

“Well, well, lookie what we have here.” Arawn smirked.

Elsa gasped in fear and asked Jack, “Is that the Devil?”

“Devil?” Arawn laughed. “He’s child’s play compared to me.”

“Stay away from her!” Jack shouted as he jumped to his feet with his staff in hand. Jumping between Elsa and Awarn, he shout to her, “Elsa, run!”

Elsa scrambled to her feet and began to run, but Arawn watched her, growling, “Oh no you don’t!”

Arawn gave a shout for his steed to go after her, but Nokk and Marshmallow charged him. Marshmallow swatted him off the Pegasus and Nokk began to engage the hell beast. Arawn struggled to his feet, but Jack charged him and hit him across the face with his staff. Jack was about to hit him again, but Arawn grabbed it. Getting to his feet, he lifted Jack up, swung him screaming and threw him at Elsa as she ran out the door, causing both of them to tumble down the stairs outside. He laughed as he was about to walk out, but he was almost crushed by Marshmallow, rolling back to avoid the snow beast’s large fist. Marshmallow turned to see Nokk still fighting the hell beast, but he slammed the hell beast against the wall.

“Go!” he shouted at the Water Spirit. Nokk called neighed for Olaf, who jumped up on his back. Olaf called to Marshmallow, but again the snow beast ordered louder, “Go!”

Marshmallow turned to see Arawn pull a black sword from his coat. He swung it around and shouted as he charged the snow beast, Marshmallow roaring as he charged the Death God.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jack woke up to feel the snow on his face. He felt a sharp pain in his head, but he held it as he pulled himself up. He shook the pain away and looked around, seeing Elsa knocked out next to him.

“Elsa!” he cried out as he pulled her into his arms. She must have hit her head hard on the way down, but she was still breathing at least.

“Jack!” He heard Olaf call out. He looked up to see Nokk leap down over the stairs and land next to them, Olaf on his back. Seeing Elsa in his arms, Olaf cried out, “Elsa! Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s just knocked out.” Jack told him. He got to his feet with Elsa still in his arms while cradling his staff in his arm. He looked back up at the ice palace, listening to Marshmallow and Arawn do battle. Looking back down the mountain, Jack said, “We need to get out of here while we still can.”

He was about to take flight when Nokk leaped in front of him, neighing at him.

“What’s your deal?” Jack asked him.

“I think he wants you to jump on his back.” Olaf commented.

“You kidding?” Jack groaned. “We don’t have time for this! Besides I can fly pretty fast!”

“Nokk’s pretty fast too.”

“Ugh, fine!” Jack climbed on in front of Olaf and told him, “Better hold on, Olaf.”

With that, Jack held onto the reins for the steed and gave a shout.

Then Nokk took off, going faster than anything Jack had witnessed before, nearly falling off. Nokk had to be going mach one. Jack struggled to stay on while holding Elsa. He was also amazed on how Nokk was dodging the trees to quickly.

But then he saw it. A cliff on the edge of the mountain over looking the fjord.

“Whoa, whoa wait!” Jack called out, pulling at Nokk’s reins. In defiance, Nokk only went faster towards the cliff. Jack screamed, “Wait, stop! The cliff!”

They reached the cliff’s edge and Nokk leaped over it. Due to their speed, Nokk was able to elevate himself into the air to great lengths. They were flying high over the rest of the mountain and began to plunge towards the fjord. As he flew, Jack and Olaf screamed loudly. They came closer and closer to the water and Nokk reached his front legs out and they touched the surface, not breaking through. Then his hind legs touched the water and he charged across the water.

Jack was in shock at what just happened. Nokk just flew over three fourths of the mountain and landed on the water then just galloped off like it was nothing. Now he was zooming out of the fjord and out for the ocean at mach speed. Turning back to Olaf, he asked, “Did you know he could do that?”

“Yeah, why?”

Jack only rolled his eyes and looked forward as Nokk charged out into the ocean and to safety.

Back in the palace, Marshmallow was crawling away from Arawn, beaten with some of his limbs sliced off. He was grunting in pain with each pull he gave. Arawn leaped onto his back, swung his sword around then sliced Marshmallow’s head off. The heat from Arawn black blade made the slice cut like a red hot knife against butter and steam bellowed from Marshmallow’s form. Shortly afterwards, the snow beast melted.

Despite his victory over the snow monster, Arawn lost his targets. His plan was a failure. Once reality sunk in, he raised his hands, letting his sword topple out of his hand, and let out a loud roar. The roar was fierce and loud, so loud that the ice palace crackled and began to tumble. Balling up his fists, he threw his arms down and the ice palace exploded save for the foundation. Once all was silent, he stood there, letting his rage seep.

There was the sound of his stallion roaring that finally drew his attention back to reality. He turned towards it and watched as it trotted up to him. He picked up his sword and mounted his steed.

Then, he had an awful idea.

“You can run, you can hide, but you can’t hide forever.” Arawn said. “I know how to bring you out, Frost.”

He gave a loud shout and his Pegasus flared its wings then took to the sky, heading back to America.

* * *

“Where are we?” Olaf asked as Nokk strolled along the open green valley.

Looking around, Jack said, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we’re in Scotland.”

“Oh!” Olaf sighed with a smile. “Where’s Scotland?”

“Far from Norway, I can tell you that.”

“Okay. What’s Norway?”

Jack only chuckled. He then felt his hood start to shuffle. He looked back to see both Baby Tooth and Bruni peeking out at him.

“Hey, you two okay?” he asked them, Baby Tooth nodding and Bruni licking his neck, making him shutter and chuckle, “Hey, stop that.” He looked up and called, “Hey Wind, er, Gale, whatever you want to be called, you okay?” Wind blew past him, telling him that the Wind Spirit was with him. He sighed in relief.

He looked down at Nokk and asked, “How about you, you okay?”

Nokk only bobbed his head and grunted.

“Wow, you took off pretty fast. You got us here in record time.” Jack commented, not receiving a response from the Water Spirit. He asked, “So, are we good?”

Nokk grunted again while giving a slight nod.

“Good, I don’t want there to be any bad blood between us, buddy.” Jack said as he brushed Nokk’s mane. They went on until Jack said, “Wait, hold up.”

He held out his staff and created a small snowbank on the grassy ground. Once it was big enough, he threw his staff on the ground, reached his leg over Nokk and leaped down on the ground with Elsa in his arms. He went over to the snowbank and gently laid her down on it. She needed to rest for a moment, they all did. Jack left her there as he went over to lift Olaf off of Nokk and placed him on the ground.

“Thanks for that.” Olaf said.

“Don’t mention it, buddy.” Jack smiled at him.

Jack then reached up and pulled Bruni and Baby Tooth from his hood and let them rest in his hands. Baby Tooth was shaking, but Bruni nuzzled against her to calm her down. Thankfully Jack’s cold was keeping the salamander cool so he didn’t hurt Baby Tooth, but seeing her like this angered Jack.

“Why did I agree to this?” he asked aloud, drawing everyone’s attention. He placed Bruni and Baby Tooth on the snowbank next to Elsa. He slipped his hands in his jacket pockets and asked again, “Why did I agree to this? I’m so stupid.”

Concerned, Olaf asked him, “What do you mean, Jack?”

“Look at us. Elsa’s hurt, Baby Tooth’s scared, you, Nokk and Bruni are far from home and who knows what happened to your friend Marshmallow. If I didn’t show up, none of this would have happened. I just keep screw things up again-”

Jack was cut off when Nokk tapped his snout against his head. Jack looked up at the Water Spirit, confused and frustrated, Nokk only grunting at him.

“What’s your problem?” Jack asked.

Olaf tapped Jack on the leg and said, “I don’t know what he says, but if I had to take a guess it would be that if you didn’t show up, we’d probably be dead. You came to warn us and more importantly, warn Elsa. If she really is the Spirit Guardian as you said, then she needs to be protected.”

Jack stared blankly at Olaf, amazed that this innocent and infantile snowman just spoke so profoundly. He then turned to Nokk, who was also looking down at the snowman. Nokk looked to Jack and gave him a low bow, pledging his allegiance to Jack. Jack could only smile at the stallion. Once Nokk looked back up at him, Jack reached up and stroked his snout.

“We’ll get through this.” he said. He looked down at Olaf, who was smiling up at him, then to Bruni and Baby Tooth, who were also smiling. He said, “We’ll get through this together.”

Then, Elsa moaned loudly, starting to stir awake. Bruni turned around and watched her slowly raise her arm, chirping happily. Nokk trotted next to her while Jack and Olaf rushed next to her, Jack kneeling. She rubbed her head and slowly began to get up.

“Ow.” she hissed as she settled back down. “Ah, my head.”

“Take it easy.” Jack told her as he formed a snowball in his hand and placed it on her forehead. “You must have hit your head hard when we fell.”

Slowly opening her eyes, Elsa asked, “Where are we?”

“Nokk got us to Scotland.”

“Scotland?” Elsa gasped. “We’re in Scotland?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it though. We’re safe now.”

She was finally able to lift herself up, Jack holding onto her for support. She grabbed his jacket and slowly began to stand up, Jack standing up with her. Once she was on her feet, she had a slight dizzy spell that nearly made her topple over. She gasped as she clung to Jack and he held onto her.

That was when they both realized what their position was like. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, their faces so close their noses touched. Jack drew back slightly, but he didn’t stop looking into her eyes. Their gaze linked them in this moment.

It wasn’t until Olaf’s happy squealing drew them out of their link that they finally went back to help Elsa stand. She was finally able to stand on her own feet and Jack let her go. She straightened out her dress, the two of them not looking at each other out of embarrassment.

Then, Elsa could feel something. A presence, far off in the distance. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew there was something calling to her.

“Jack?”

“Hm?”

“There’s someone out there.”

“Where?”

Looking back up at him, she said, “I…I don’t know, but I know there’s someone out there. They’re calling me.”

Jack looked back down at her, asking, “Who do you think it is?”

“I don’t know,” she turned back and looked off into the valley. “but we need to find them.”

Jack looked off into the distance where Elsa was looking. He didn’t know what to think, but maybe Elsa was in tuned with something that he couldn’t feel. She was the Spirit Guardian after all, she was capable of more than he could possibly imagine.

“Well,” he said aloud, letting Baby Tooth fly onto his shoulder while Bruni crawled next to her. “into the unknown.”


	6. Guardian of Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to apologize for the delay. I've got a lot of things going on at the moment and it's putting a damper on my activities. I hope to be working on the next chapter soon. Also I do apologize if this chapter seems a little sloppy here and there. If I can get around to it, I'll see if it needs rewriting. Until then, here's chapter 6.

Jack strolled along side Nokk as Elsa rode on the stallion with Olaf with Baby Tooth hovering next to Jack with Bruni on his shoulder as they trekked across the Scottish highlands. Elsa was their guide, feeling the presence of who, or what, was calling her. It was like a ringing off in the distance, a beacon calling for their attention. She didn’t know if it was a call for help or a trap, but she knew she had to answer it. If she didn’t and something went wrong, she didn’t know what she would do for herself if something were to go wrong.

She looked down at Jack, wondering what happened back at her ice palace. She hit her head on the way down her palace steps and was knocked out for, what Jack said, a whole hour. He didn’t really go into detail on what happened, just telling her he saw what she saw.

But what did they see?

“Jack?” she called to him, finally breaking the silence between them. Jack looked up at her and she asked, “What was that thing?”

He knew what she was asking about. He looked forward again and told her, “I’m pretty sure that was Arawn, the God of Death we have to fight.”

Elsa shuttered at the name. She thought back on when he arrived in her palace, the pain both of them felt in their chests moments before he smashed through the doors. Never in her life had she ever felt such pain in her life. There were no words to describe it. And his mighty stature, towering over them like a giant, his massive steed only adding to his ferocity. The monster even towered over Nokk, who didn’t even back down. None of them did. Marshmallow even went full on assault on the demon without fear.

Marshmallow. Was he okay?

“Are you certain we can defeat him?” Elsa asked.

Jack sighed and stopped walking. Nokk trailed next to him and stood before him. Jack shook his head and said, “Honestly, I don’t know. I didn’t know what to expect from him and now I see. Either our only hope is to find the other Guardians and try to figure out how to stop him or we just hide out and hope he never finds up.” Jack then looked up at her and said, “Either way, I got you into this mess. You can’t go back home, but where ever you go and which ever choice you make, I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you again. You have my word.”

“Jack.” she gasped, touched by his dedication. No one had given her such devotion outside her spirit friends and her own family. Jack’s words glistened with determination and sincerity and she could feel it, making her heart flutter. He was her knight, sworn to protect her. He gave her feelings she hadn’t felt in a long time. Placing her hand on her chest, she smiled down at him and said, “Jack, you don’t have to go to such extremes for me.”

“I don’t have to. I want to.”

Her smile brightening more, she said, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Smiling at her, he told her, “Don’t mention it.”

The two looked at each other, affection in their gaze. This did not go unnoticed.

“Awwwwww!” Olaf and Baby Tooth squealed.

Jack and Elsa looked at them and rolled their eyes. The two gave each other another glance before continuing on.

“Wait.” Jack squinted at the distance. He noticed a series of rock formations in the distance. He stepped forward and said, “I’ve been here plenty of times to know that those rocks weren’t there before.”

Elsa looked off at them, then her smile returned to her face, exclaiming, “The Earth Giants!”

Then she charged Nokk, Olaf squealing and holding on tight.

“Elsa, stop!” Jack shouted. He looked down at Bruni and said, “Might wanna hold on, buddy.”

Bruni climbed into his hood and Baby Tooth joined him. Jack leaped up and let Gale pick him up and glide him after Elsa. He raced up ahead of Elsa and tried to slow her down.

“Whoa, Elsa! What’s going on?” he shouted at he flew backwards.

“It’s the Earth Giants!” she happily exclaimed. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen them! I have to see them!”

“Yeah but-”

Jack was cut off when he crashed into a boulder head first.

“Jack!” Elsa screamed as she pulled on Nokk’s reins and ordered him to turn back. She rood up next to him and looked down at him, him rubbing his head as Baby Tooth sat on him, giving him worrying looks. She climbed off of Nokk and knelt down next to him, pulling him into her arms and asking, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” he groaned, rubbing his head. He looked up at her and said, “I’ve got a thick head so I’ll be okay.”

She only smiled and shook her head. She let her hand frost and she placed it where he hit his head, letting the cool sooth his pain. He blissfully exhaled and relaxed in her arms.

Then he asked, “Where’d this boulder come from?”

“Jack, it’s a boulder. It doesn’t just appear out of thin air.”

“This one did.”

“You weren’t even looking where you were going.”

He began to sit up and he said with a groan, “Yeah, but Wind would have stopped me before I’d crash.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a tremor, then another, then another. Then there was a shadow looming over them. The both slowly looked up to see a giant titan made out of stone looming over them. Its face contorted as it looked at Elsa. Jack noticed this and scrambled to his feet to get between the titan and her.

“Jack, stop!” she begged. She stood up and said to him, “This is a friend of mine.”

Jack looked back at her, then back up at the giant. He lowered his staff and stepped aside. The titan knelt down and reached its finger out to Elsa. She stepped up and reached to touch its finger, happily telling it, “I’ve missed you.”

The Giant smiled down at her.

He smile faded when she asked, “But, why did you leave? Why did you leave me?”

“Because I called them!” a voice from behind the Giant called out.

Jack and Elsa looked up to see someone flip off the top of the Giant’s head and fall towards them. They watch as they spun in the air and, taking them by surprise, the rocks around them flew up and danced around the person as they came falling down. Jack realized that they were using the rocks as a form of attack so he lifted Elsa into his arms, taking her by surprise and making her yelp, and leaped high in the air. The person, in turn, landed hard on the ground, sending a shockwave that startled Nokk and he backed away. The bedrock around the person was shattered from their impact, making both Jack and Elsa grimace at the fact that that could have been them.

With the person standing up, they got a good look at them. A woman, judging by her figure. She wore black skinny jeans with leather buckled up boots that went right under her knees. A beige shirt peeked out from her zipped up dark green hoodie, sleeve rolled up with black fingerless gloves. Her hood was up, but sticking out from the hood was a bushel of curly fiery ginger locks. She reached up and pulled her hood back, revealing the rest of her messy hair that poofed out wildly. Her face was naturally flushed with freckles and blue eyes, glaring up at them.

“You’ve got a lot of gall to come into my valley!” she shouted up at them, her accent thick with Scottish Saxon. “What makes you think you can just wander into what ever place you want?”

“Hey, we didn’t know this valley belonged to anyone!” Jack angrily replied. “I’ve been through this valley plenty of times and nobody ever bothered me!”

“Jack please, uh-” Elsa was about to correct him, but she realized that he was carrying her in his arms bridal style. Not only that, their faces were close together again. She felt her cheeks burn for a moment, but regained her composure quickly and said, “Let-Let me handle this. Put me down on the ground.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? I don’t trust this redheaded lunatic.”

“I heard that, you twit!” the young woman shouted up at them.

“Jack, please.”

Jack wanted to argue, but he got caught up in her gaze again. Her eyes, pleading for him to listen to her, glistened with anticipation. He just groaned and slowly descended to the ground. He placed her on her feet and she nodded as a thank you. He shrugged and let her approach the woman.

Elsa slowly and cautiously walked closer to the woman, stammering, “Uh h-hi.”

The woman stomped her foot in response, a large rock jumping up from the ground and she took a stance.

Elsa nervously looked at the rock, then back to the woman. She cleared her throat and said, “We don’t mean to intrude. My name is Elsa, I am from Arendelle.” She turned to Jack and introduced him, “This is Jack.”

“Well Elsa, why don’t you and Jackass there piss off outta my valley?” the woman asked with hostility.

“’Jackass’?” Jack growled, raising his staff and ready to attack.

Elsa held her hand to Jack and grunted, “Jack, let me handle this!” With Jack relaxing a bit, but not taking his eyes off of Merida, Elsa turned back to the woman and said, “I’m sorry. Someone was calling us and the call lead us here.” She looked up at the Earth Giants and said, “I’m thinking it was them. They are old friends of mine.”

“Wait.” the woman replied. She relaxed her stance and the rock fell to the ground. Giving Jack and Elsa a curious look, the woman asked, “You? You’re the ones I’ve been waiting for?”

Jack, relaxing his composure, asked her, “You knew we were coming?”

“Yeah. You’re the Guardians of the Elements, right? Only they can hear my call.”

Jack and Elsa went wide eyed. Jack asked her, “You know of the Guardians of the Elements?”

“Yeah.” The woman took a breath and said, “My name is Merida, I am the Guardian of Earth.”

Elsa asked her, “Wait, how do you know of the Guardians? We only just learned about them ourselves.”

“Long story.” Merida chuckled. Both Jack and Elsa looked at her, wanting to hear. She groaned and said, “Fine. Long ago, I was the Princess of these lands. My parents were King and Queen of DunBroch and they raised my brothers and I here. I always craved adventure, riding my horse at top speed, practicing my bow work, swordplay, you name it. Until one day…” Merida held herself and looked away somberly, telling Jack and Elsa, “Until one day, when I took my brothers out to the mountains. There was a rockslide. One of my brothers was in its way, but I pushed him.”

Both Jack and Elsa knew where this was going. The Scot’s eyes said it all. Merida saved her brother, but she lost her life in the process.

“That was…” Jack muttered. “That was…very brave.”

Elsa asked her, “Was he alright?”

Merida took a breath and said, “Yeah. I woke up, no memory of what happened. I climbed out of the rubble and I had no idea what happened.”

Jack scoffed and said, “I know how that feels.”

“I wandered around until I found a village. I didn’t realize at the time it was my home. I tried to ask the people where I was, but I was invisible.”

“Again, I know how that feels.”

“Jack.” Elsa held her hand up to him, wanting him to stay silent as Merida continued.

“The people went through me, like I was a ghost…I am a ghost.”

“Spirit.” Elsa corrected her. “We’ve all been there, Merida. I went to see the world and when I came back, almost everyone I knew and love was gone. I tried to find answers, but everyone went by me like I was just the wind.”

“Wait, you never told me that.” Jack said, upset that she was also invisible.

“I didn’t want to talk about it.” Jack only nodded and Elsa said, “Please Merida, do continue.”

“Well like you, I wanted to travel the world. I wanted to see if there was any place for me. I traveled north to England. It was there that I found the truth.”

“The truth?” Jack and Elsa asked simultaneously.

“The truth.” Merida waved her hand up and a boulder grew from the ground and she sat down. “I just wandered around, ya know? Just walked around the land, just letting the wind take me where ever. Then one day, I found Stonehenge.”

“Wow!” Jack gasped. “I love Stonehenge!”

“You too?” Merida perked up. “It’s amazing, ain’t it?”

“Yeah! It’s almost spiritual, right?”

“Yeah!”

Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle as Merida and Jack carried on. They were finally starting to find common ground.

Jack asked Merida, “Well, what did you find?”

“Not what, who.” Merida calmed herself. She told Jack and Elsa, “Someone was there, another spirit.”

Elsa and Jack looked at each other and she asked, “Who?”

Merida kicked her feet up and said, “She was a woman in a brown robe. That was all I saw of her. Her face was covered, but she spoke with such a soothing voice. She called herself Mother Nature.”

Elsa happily gasped and Jack went wide eyed. Merida confusingly looked up at them. Elsa explained, “I’ve always wanted to know if Mother Nature was an actual spirit. Now I know.”

Merida smirked and said, “Yeah well, she’s never in the same place for too long. She likes to travel the world.”

Jack added, “I’m sure. She’s got lots to look over.”

“Well, she told me everything.” Merida said. “She told me all about the Guardians of the Elements and our purpose. She told me that I…”Merida stood up and raised her hands up and the rocks around her lifted up into the air. She then closed her hands and the rocks molded into a boulder and she punched the air and it went flying. Turning back to Jack and Elsa, the sound of the boulder crashing in the distance, and told them, “…am the Guardian of Earth.”

Jack and Elsa smiled at her. The glanced at each other and Elsa asked Merida, “So you will be joining us?”

“Joining you? Ha, funny.” Merida chuckled. She saw the worried look on their faces and told them, “You’ll be joining me.”

Jack smirked and laid his staff across his shoulder and said, “If that’s how you want to put it, then fine.”

Merida crossed her arms and asked, “So what’s next?”

“Oh no, we’re joining you, remember?” Jack replied. “You lead on.”

Merida scoffed and said, “Like I know where to go from here.”

Jack looked to Elsa and asked, “Can’t you figure out where the other Guardians are?”

Elsa looked to him and said, “I don’t even know how I found Merida. I was drawn to her, but that’s all I know.”

Merida added, “Well maybe you found me because you two came to Scotland. You might have to be close to the Guardians to find them.”

Elsa know what that entailed and groaned, “You mean I have to travel the world to find the others? That will take forever.”

Jack thought for a moment then said, “I might know where we can go to make this easier.”

Both Merida and Elsa looked to him and Elsa asked, “Where?”

“We’ll have to go to the North Pole.”

“Why?” Merida asked.

“To see North.”

“Yeah, we’re going north, I get that. But why?”

“Like I said, to see North.”

“But what’s north?”

“North.”

“I know, but why are we going north?”

“To see North!”

“Okay, lets start again. Where are we going?”

“North!”

“Why?!”

“To see North!”

“But what’s up north?”

“North!”

“What was your name again?”

“Jack!”

“Alright, Jack! You tell me why we’re going north!”

“To! See! North!”

“What’s North?!”

“North!”

Elsa groaned and rubbed her forehead, telling them both, “Okay, that’s enough.” She looked at Jack and asked, “Where are we going?”

Jack rolled his eyes and said, “We’re going up to the North Pole and that’s all I’m saying. Lets get moving.”

Jack then turned to Nokk and mounted the stallion. Elsa reached up and took his hand and he pulled her up behind him. She clung to him, making his heart race. That was when he realized something.

“Hey, uh, Merida, do you have a mode of transportation?”

“Oh, I do.” Merida then stomped on the ground and the nearby rocks and boulders all rolled towards her. They all molded together and formed a large horse. She then placed her hand on it and it all smoothed out, the stones merging together into a soapstone horse, moving like a normal steed. She climbed on the back of the creature and said to Jack, “Lead the way. I’ll let you.”

She then winked at him. She then looked up to the Earth Giants and said, “You all stay here. Watch over Scotland for me.”

The Earth Giants nodded at her command. They then looked to Elsa and they smiled at her, the Spirit Guardian smiling back at them.

Jack looked back at her and asked, “You ready?”

Elsa nodded. Jack shouted for Nokk and they galloped away, heading north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: The "North" argument between Jack and Merida was highly inspired by Abbott and Costello's famous "Who's On First" bit :P


	7. Arawn Must Feed

Jamie walked out of school, his mind still on the thought of the jack-o-lantern the other day. He just could not get it out of his head. He swore he saw it wink at him. Sure it was Halloween time and everyone was up for some scares, but Jamie couldn’t help but think something was terribly wrong.

“Hey, Jamie!” someone called out from behind him. He turned to see his friend Pippa running up behind him. He stopped and waited for her, his expression not changing and she noticed it instantly. She asked him, “What’s wrong?”

Jamie was hesitant at first to tell her, not wanting her to think he was crazy, but he had to. He said, “Well, it’s just something.”

“What?”

“You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“Try me.”

Jamie looked at her. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something in her smile that made his worries fly away. It made him feel at ease and he couldn’t hide a small smile. He finally caved and said, “Fine. Maybe I’m just seeing things but…”

“But what?” she giggled.

He sneered and said, “I was out with my mom the other day and I think one of the jack-o-lanterns winked at me.”

Pippa’s smile faded and she asked, “R-Really?”

“Yeah. You probably think I’m crazy now.”

“Jamie…” Pippa placed her hand on his shoulder and said, “we fought the Nightmare King and we’re friends with Santa, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost. I don’t think this is crazy. Did you tell Jack?”

“I haven’t seen him for a few days. To be honest, I’m kind of worried.”

“He’ll be fine.” She then noticed something shimmering on his shoulder. It was a glittery spread on his vest. Brushing it off, she asked him, “You playing with glitter in art or something?”

Jamie looked down at the flakes being brushed off of him and said, “Huh? I didn’t have art today.”

“Well, how about we take our mind off things, huh?”

“I guess. You’re good at math, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you come over and help me with my homework?”

“Sure! Only if you help me with my history report.”

“Sure!”

The two then walked off to Jamie’s, an obese figure in a toga looking down at them. He was floating in the air with golden silk feathered wings and a gold laurel wreath wrapping around his red bowl cut hair. He gleefully looked down at the two as they walked off, letting out a high pitched squeal.

“Awwww, you two are so cute!” he flamboyantly exclaimed. He flew up to the top of the bank and pulled out his booklet and began writing, repeating his transcript out loud, “You two will start dating in high school, attend the same college, he’ll propose after graduation and have a happy family! Oh, one of the most beautiful stories I’ve ever written!”

He slipped his booklet away and held up a small velvet bag and said, “So glad that I got rid of the arrows and made this dust. A lot less painful.”

He turned and was ready to leave when something wrapped around his throat. He gagged as he saw the dark figure towering over him. It was Arawn.

“Hey, Cupid. Long time.” Arawn said.

“Arawn!” Cupid gasped, trying to break free from the Death God’s grip. “How? How did you escape Lucifer’s Pit?”

Arawn said with a laugh, “You think that spoiled little shit could hold me forever?” Lifting Cupid higher off the ground, he asked, “I could go for a bite, know any place good?” Cupid only gagged and he replied, “No? That’s okay. I like home cooking.”

Then Cupid started to turn black and his skin started to rot under Arawn’s grip, making the sprite gasp in pain.

* * *

“Jack Frost, welcome back!” North cheered as Jack, Elsa, Merida, Olaf and the Spirits walked into the workshop. North looked at the rest of the group and asked Jack, “Is this what Father Time wanted to talk about?”

“Kinda.” Jack replied, looking back at Elsa and Merida, the two of them looking around in awe. He smiled for a second and told North, “We need help.”

“Hi!” Olaf jumped ahead of the group and introduced himself to North, “I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!”

“Well warm hugs are my specialty!” North cheered as he lifted Olaf in his arms and gave the happy little snowman a bear hug, making him giggle.

Merida walked next to Jack and asked him, “Jack, is that…”

“Santa Claus? Yep. We just call him North though.”

Merida pondered for a second and laughed, “Oh, we’re going north to see North! I get it!”

“Merida, please relax.” Elsa told her. She looked to Jack and asked, “Why are we here?”

“Right.” Jack looked up at North as he placed the giddy snowman on the ground and said, “North, we need your help.”

“And who is this ‘we’? You and your girlfriends here?” North teased.

Slapping his forehead, Jack groaned, “This is serious.”

North gasped, “The words ‘This is serious’ coming out of Jack Frost’s mouth? This must be!”

“North, we saw Arawn!”

North’s face dropped and any joy emulating from the older man vanished. North looked at the group and asked, “You-You fought him?”

"Yeah.” Jack groaned, thinking about the pain of his presence and the sight of his grotesque form. He placed his hand over his heart, still feeling the aftershock of the pain. If he could inflict that pain on Elsa, he couldn’t imagine what Arawn was capable of doing to mortals.

“Jamie!” he gasped. “North, give me your snowglobe!”

North went to his coat rack and pulled out his snowglobe and prepped it for Jack’s travel.

“Jack, what is it?” Elsa asked.

“I need to see someone right away.” Jack said as he threw the globe and it opened a portal for Burgess. He looked back at Elsa and the others and told them, “Wait here, you’ll be safe here. I’ll be back.”

“But Jack!” Elsa called out as he entered the portal and it closed behind him, leaving her worried.

Merida walked next to her and said, “Typical man. Here today, gone tomorrow.”

Elsa ignored her, worried about Jack. His face was full of terror, even more than when they faced Arawn. Whoever Jack was going to see, she wanted to be there so he’d have back up in case Arawn showed up. But he just left her there. She hoped he was going to be alright.

“Wait a minute.” North drew Elsa out of her thoughts as he walked up to the two girls. She turned to see the towering musclebound giant observing them. They began to back away, but he crept closer and closer as he looked at them. Nokk and Merida’s stone steed grunted loudly as he looked closer, but his yetis stood between them. After a moment of freaking the girls out, North gave a bright smile and cheered, “Ha! I knew it! I knew you two were destined for greatness!”

“Y-You know us?” Merida nervously asked.

“Of course! Princess Merida of DunBroch! Your favorite gifts were arrows and bow strings!”

Merida brightened up and smiled, asking, “You remember me?”

“Of course! I will never forget any child!” North then looked down at Elsa, his smile fading away. He knelt down before her and took her hands, softly telling her, “And Queen Elsa of Arendelle. How it breaks my heart that I couldn’t give you the gift you wanted every Christmas.”

Elsa gave him a sad smile and told him, “That’s a gift that no one could have wrapped.”

“But you deserved it. You deserved that happiness.”

Merida awkwardly looked between the two and asked, “Um, did I miss something?”

Elsa looked to her and said, “When I was a child, I was separated from my sister because of my powers. Every Christmas, all I wanted was my sister back.”

Merida went from confused to angry, asking, “Why were you separated?”

Elsa’s expression turned more somber and she explained, “When we were really little, I had an accident and I hurt my sister.”

“It wasn't your fault.” North reassured her.

Elsa looked down at him, tears forming in her eyes. He reached up and brushed her cheeks with his massive hand and gave her a reassuring smile, making her smile in return.

* * *

Jack knelt in front of Jamie and asked, “Are you sure that’s what you saw?”

Jamie nodded and said, “I’m certain. It winked at me.”

Pippa was sitting on Jamie’s bed with his baby sister Sophie on her lap. She was just as nervous as the two boys and she asked him, “Is Pitch back?”

Jack sighed and said, “I wish it was him. This is something worse.”

Pippa fearfully held Sophie closer, who was whimpering in her arms.

Jack looked at the kids and told them, “Listen, I promise nothing’s going to happen to you guys.”

Jamie asked, “What about you, Jack? What if you get hurt?”

Jack placed his hand on Jamie’s shoulder and told him, “Don’t worry about me, kid. I’ll be fine. I’m just worried about you guys.”

Jamie only looked at him, his eyes filled with worry and fear.

Jack smiled at him and said, “It’s going to be okay, Jamie. This’ll be fun, I promise.”

Jamie looked away before closing his eyes and reluctantly nodding. Jack then pulled him into a hug. Pippa and Sophie climbed off of the bed and joined them. When they parted, Jack looked around at them, looking down at Sophie and gave her a sly smile.

“How about you keep your brother safe, huh Sophie?” he asked her.

“Safe! Safe!” Sophie cheered, giggling as he patted her. Jamie and Pippa laughed at her joy. Jack gave Sophie a quick kiss on the top of her head before leaping to his feet and telling them, “I need to get back to the Pole. I have something important to do but if something happens, I’ll be right back.”

He bid them farewell and leaped out the window to the ground. He was about to throw the snowglobe when he noticed something nearby on the ground. It glimmered in the streetlight, glimmering gold. He walked over to it and knelt down to pick it up. It almost looked like a gold feather, but it was black and rotting towards the root. It might mean something so he just slipped it into his pocket. He looked around before tossing the snowglobe and jumping through the portal back to North’s workshop.


	8. Guardians meet Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, before we begin this chapter, I have to make a statement that I should have made before.  
Thank you all so much. I didn't expect this to get the reputation that it has but here we are, eight chapters in and it's gotten very popular. I kinda feel selfish for not thanking you all earlier because if it wasn't for you guys, this wouldn't be possible. I'm going to try and make sure to continue on and not disappoint you all.  
Also, I hope you all are doing well throughout this pandemic. I've been out of work ever since (but I work in the school system so I'm secure for now), but I've been trying to keep myself busy at home. I hope that you guys are staying safe through all of this. Don't worry, we'll beat this virus. We've been through worst and that hasn't stopped us yet. In the meantime, send your thoughts and prayers to the people working to fight this virus. We haven't forgotten them. And we also should never forget those who lost this battle. Let's not let their loses and the loses of their loved one be in vain.
> 
> Blessed Be.

Merida and Elsa sat at a table as they sipped coffee the elves made for them. Merida casual gulped it, but Elsa wasn’t impressed with it.

“This really isn’t the best coffee in the world, is it?” Elsa asked in a hushed voice, hoping not to offend the elves.

“Nah, but I had worst.” Merida replied. “You want a good cup of coffee, you need to go to a place in the States called New Jersey.”

“Why?”

“Wawa.”

“Did someone mention Wawa?” Jack said as he strolled in, swinging his staff across his shoulder.

Merida and Elsa looked up at him and Elsa stood up to greet him, “Is everything okay?”

“I hope so. Where’s North?”

“We’re north.” Merida joked, being the only one who laughed. “Nah, he said he needed to talk to you anyways. He left after a little guy, a giant hummingbird and something that looks like an alpaca showed up.”

“An alpaca? Never heard him be called that!” Jack laughed. He cleared his throat and asked, “Where are they?”

“Right in there.” Elsa pointed to the main hall and they exited.

The first thing Elsa and Merida noticed was the giant globe in the center of the room. They looked around the workshop, not having seen much of it after the Guardians arrived. North needed to talk to them before he could address the girls. He was still arguing with them but they stopped when Jack, Merida and Elsa approached them.

“Ah, Jack!” North greeted. “I hope everything is alright.”

“I don’t know.” Jack pulled the feather from his pocket and asked, “What do you make of this?”

North’s face dropped and he snatched the feather out of the Winter Spirit’s hand. He looked it over, observing the rotting root. He looked up and moaned, “Cupid.”

Looking at the feather, Bunny growled, “So it is Arawn. That bastard’s back from Lucifer’s Pit.”

“But how?” Tooth asked. “The only one who can get in and out of the Pit is Lucifer himself.”

Merida stopped them, shouting, “Hold it, time out! What is going on here?”

Everyone in the room looked at her, shocked at her loud uproar. After a moment, Bunny shook his head and asked, “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“The name’s Merida, Princess of DunBroch and the Guardian of Earth.”

Tooth happily gasped and said, “Oh my gosh, an actually Guardian of the Elements! I’ve heard so much about the legends!”

Bunny groaned and asked, “This sheila is going to stop Arawn? She looks like she can barely hold her own in a horseshoe throw let alone against the God of Death.”

“What did you say?” Merida roared as she stepped forward, Jack and Elsa holding her back. As Bunny edged her on, she threatened him, “I swear I’ll shave ya and turn you into rabbit stew, you overgrown fur ball!”

“C’mon.” Bunny smirked as he waved her on.

“Merida, enough.” Elsa said as she called the red head. Once Merida was calm, Elsa and Jack let her go. Elsa looked back and forth at them and asked, “What am I going to do with you two?”

Jack only slyly smirked while Merida pouted and crossed her arms.

Elsa turned around, cleared her throat and greeted, “Um, hello. I’m Elsa, the Snow Queen and, according to Jack, the Guardian of Spirit.”

“Two Elemental Guardians?” Tooth squealed. “This is such a wonderful day! And the Snow Queen! I remember your baby teeth! I’m sure your teeth now sparkle like Jack’s!”

Elsa was a bit overwhelmed by Tooth’s excitement, leaning back as Tooth leaned forward to see if she could get a better look at Elsa’s teeth. She nervously chuckled before looking back at Jack.

“You get used to her.” Jack commented. He looked at the Guardians and said, “We actually have three Elemental Guardians.”

Bunny asked, “Really? Who else is here?” Jack smiled and leaned against his staff, hinting that he was the third Guardian. Bunny’s eyes widened and he moaned, “No.”

“Yep. The Guardian of Water at your service.” Jack cheekily proclaimed.

“You? The Water Guardian?” North asked. “But you can only freeze water.”

“Wait, what?” Elsa asked as she looked at Jack.

Jack nervously rubbed the back of his head and said, “Yeah, I, uh, can only freeze water. Some Water Guardian, huh?”

“Why did you tell me?” Elsa asked him. “Had I known, I would have taught you. It’s actually very simple-”

“Okay, I can believe that you are the Spirit Guardian, love.” Bunny cut Elsa off as he stepped between her and Jack. He looked her up and down and said, “You dress like a proper Elemental, unlike these two who look like they get their clothes at Hot Topic.”

“I’m sorry, ‘Hot Topic’?” Elsa asked.

“Oy, Hot Topic isn’t that bad.” Merida commented.

“Seriously, between you and Olaf, why does everyone criticise what I wear?” Jack asked. Then it hit him, “Wait, where’s Olaf?”

Him and Elsa looked around when Elsa asked, “Come to think of it, where are the others?”

North reassured her, “Don’t worry. Your horses are in the stable with my reindeer and I’m sure your other friends are around here somewhere.”

Then one of the yetis came stomping up the stairs, annoyed and carrying Olaf in his hand.

“Hi everyone!” Olaf cheered.

The yeti then tossed Olaf to the floor, the snowman bouncing towards Jack and sliding across the floor. With the yeti leaving, Olaf just waved and happily bid him farewell.

“Olaf, what did you do?” Elsa asked, pulling him to his feet.

“Oh, we were just playing with some of the toys.” Olaf replied. “I guess they get picky with that.”

Bunny stared down at Olaf and asked, “Did that snowman just talk?”

Merida rolled her eyes and asked, “Can we please get back to business?”

“Agreed. It’s time we all get the full story.” North said. He looked at Jack and asked, “You went to Father Time, what did he say?”

Jack took a moment to process everything, but he finally got the story set, “Okay, Father Time told me that we have two weeks to stop Arawn. We have to stop him before Halloween.”

“What happens if we don’t?” Elsa asked.

“Halloween is the festival of Samhain, the night when the dead return to the world.” Tooth explained. “Arawn is the Lord of the Dead and he feeds off of their power.”

“And if he is still loose when Samhain happens, then this world will suffer a fate worse than death.” Bunny added. “Take all end of the world prophecies and mix them all together and that’s still a bedtime story compared to what Arawn can do.”

“That’s why we need to find the last two Guardians now.” Jack added. He turned to North with a smirk and said, “And you’re going to help us.”

North scorned down at him and asked, “And how would you think I would know?”

Merida stepped forward and said, “You said that you knew Elsa and I were destined for great things, I’m guessing you knew of others.”

“I knew, yes, but I wouldn’t know where’d to find you once you grew up. I only deliver presents to children, not adults.”

Elsa added, “But if you know who they are, then you can tell us their names and where they lived as children. That’ll be a start.”

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve delivered your presents? That was centuries ago and I only remembered because I saw your faces. My memory isn’t as good as it used to be.”

Jack was beginning to get annoyed with North’s antics, but his attention was drawn to his feet where he felt something moving around his foot. It was warm so he knew it was Bruni. He looked down and saw the little lizard dancing on his foot to get his attention. He tilted his head in confusion and Bruni jumped off his foot and ran for the massive globe in the middle of North’s workshop. Jack turned back to watch everyone argue on and began to follow Bruni to the globe. The lizard was waiting on the control panel when Jack drew closer. The lizard kept looking back and forth up at the globe and him. He was trying to tell Jack something.

“What is it, Bruni?” he asked. The salamander leapt up and began to climb up the globe right to the east edge of Australia. Bruni kept tapping his nose there in the sea, hinting to something. Jack was still confused, but then the lizard motioned to the others arguing. Jack turned and listened. They were still arguing about the other Guardians. That’s when it hit him. Jack turned back and asked Bruni, “Are you pointing out where one of the Guardians are?”

Bruni smiled and licked his eye.

“It’s the Fire Guardian, right? You can sense the Fire Guardian!”

Bruni happily jumped off the globe and into Jack’s hand. He let the lizard cuddle and roll around in his hand.

“That’s it! The Spirits of the Enchanted Forest can sense the other Guardians! That’s why the Earth Giants left Arendelle for Scotland! They felt Merida’s presence!” Jack turned back to the group and shouted, “We found the Fire Guardian!”

Most of the others jumped at Jack’s call but they turned nonetheless. Merida looked at him and asked, “How’d you do that?”

Holding Bruni up, Jack said, “Bruni can sense them and pointed them out on the globe.”

Everyone walked down to the globe control and Elsa asked, “Do you think Gale can find the Air Guardian?”

“Dunno.” Jack looked up and asked, “Hey Wind, can you find the Air Guardian?”

There was a chime in the air and a gust came blowing through, snowflakes hinting to the Wind Spirit’s presence. They blew around the globe and stopped right in Philadelphia.

Bunny smirked and said, “Great, the City of Brotherly Love. That’ll be like finding a needle in a haystack. What about the Fire Guardian?”

Jack waited for the globe to turn back around to the western hemisphere, saying, “It’s weird. Bruni found them right off the coast of Australia, in the sea.” When the globe turned right back around, Jack let Bruni climb back up it and point where the Fire Guardian was. Jack pointed at it and said, “Right there. Why would the Fire Guardian be in the water?”

“They’re not.” Bunny said as he walked next to Jack, eyes glaring at the spot. “I know that place, it’s a volcanic plug. That’s Ball’s Pyramid, right on top of a caldera.”

“Now it makes sense. They’re not in the water, they’re buried under the rock.” Merida said. “I say we go after them first.”

“Why?” Elsa asked.

“Well, that Air Guardian is hiding in Philly and that is a very crowded city. We’d be there all week looking for them. At least in the middle of the Tasman Sea, we won't have to look far. Plus this fire bug likes to make my job harder with their damn volcanos. I want to give them a piece of my mind.”

North cheered, “Then it’s settled! You will seek out the Fire Guardian and we’ll look for the Air Guardian.”

“It doesn’t work that way.” Elsa said. “I’m the Spirit Guardian so I’m drawn to the other Guardians. If you go alone, you’ll be going in blind. By the time you figure them out, they might go off somewhere else.”

“She’s right.” Jack said. He then thought about Cupid’s feather. If Arawn got to him, then chances are that other spirits would be in danger. He told North, “Why don’t you guys go after the other spirits. If Arawn’s on the move and going after the others, they’ll be in danger.”

Tooth looked back to Sandy, North and Bunny and said, “He’s right. We need to find the others.” She looked back at Jack, Merida and Elsa and said, “You guys go do what you have to. Be safe.”

She then hoovered down to Jack and gave him a hug. This caught Elsa’s eyes. For some reason, she felt a slight bit of anger towards Tooth. She didn’t understand what it was since she had no reason. Tooth was nice so there was no real reason to have this feeling, but the thought of the fairy laying her hands on Jack miffed her. She just lightly shook her head, trying to get back to the task at hand, but she gave the fairy one last glance before Jack tossed one of the snowglobes, opening it up to an island, the massive volcano plug reaching up to the sky. The sight of the jagged sent uncharacteristic chills up her spine. Despite that, she followed Merida and Jack through the portal.

When the portal closed, the shockwave adding to the ocean breeze blowing against them, Jack proclaimed, “Ladies, welcome to Lord Howe Island. And that…” Jack reached up and pointed with his staff at the plug. “...is Ball’s Pyramid.”

“Aye, a piece of art, ain’t she?” Merida said with a smirk. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get going.”

With that, the three of them set off to the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just to add this. For those who don't know, Wawa is a store I worked for back when I lived in New Jersey. Not the best place to work for (the benefits were decent though), but the coffee is amazing XD


	9. Baptised in Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we'll be introduced to the Fire Guardian and other mythical creatures, but I wanted to also help build up Jack and Elsa's relationship so I do apologize if it overshadows the rest. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And don't worry, we'll get back to Arawn in the next chapter ;)

Jack and Elsa made an ice boat and took it across the water towards Ball’s Pyramid. On the opposite end was Merida, who was tossing a rock into the water and summoning it back out of boredom. She was also trying to block out Jack and Elsa carrying on.

“So wait, what did your sister do?” Jack laughed.

“Punched him. Right in the face.” Elsa told him with a giddy smile. “That sent him falling back into the fjord.”

“Oh wow, I wish I would have seen that!”

“I would have loved to have seen Tooth punch Pitch. After what he did to you, I think he earned it.”

“Hey, if Anna didn’t knock that royal stick in the mud out, I’d have gladly sealed him in an iceberg.”

Elsa chuckled heartily then cleared her throat. They sat quiet for a moment when Elsa said, “Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“Well...everything I guess.”

Jack stared blankly at her.

“You warned us about Arawn and got us out of Arendelle alive.”

“That was mostly Nokk.” Jack replied as he laid back and lounged. “I got you into this mess.”

“That’s not true. It’s our destiny to stop Arawn.”

“Yeah well…”

“Also, for making me laugh.”

Jack raised his eyebrow at her.

“I haven’t laughed like this in so long. I haven’t felt this happy in so long. Your stories are wonderful.”

“Personally, I like yours better. Pretty princess locked away, grows up and freezes an entire kingdom, figured out how to control your powers and saved your sister. Then, you find out you’re the link between humanity and the Spirits. Got a lot to tell people. Me, I just spent three hundred years alone.”

“That may be so, but you clearly didn’t let it get you down. Look at you. You’re telling jokes, having fun despite it. And your story is so sweet. Sad, but sweet.”

“Ah it’s nothing.”

Elsa only shook her head and sighed with a defeated smile. Jack was adamant that his story wasn’t as interesting as hers, but she loved it. However, she didn’t want to dwell on it. She wanted to see what he could do with his ice powers other than help her build boats.

Then it hit her, “So, you’re supposed to be the Water Guardian, right?”

Jack looked up at her and asked, “Yeah, why?”

“You also can’t thaw?”

“Not that I know of.”

Elsa pondered for a moment, then she took his hand and said, “Come on.”

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“I’ll show you. Come here.”

Jack sat up and they looked out over the edge of the boat into the water. Elsa held her hand out and gave a small ice blast, creating a small ice clump. After a moment, she swirled her hand and the ice evaporated back into flakes and the clump was gone.

She looked at him and said, “Show me what you can do.”

Jack slyly looked at her and stood up. Pointing his staff at the water, a jetstream of frost fired from the hook end and blasted a large ice layer on the surface. Elsa watched the ice spread further and further, she was impressed.

Merida saw it happen over her shoulder and muttered, “What a show off.”

Jack stood and straightened his staff, asking, “What do you think?”

“Impressive.” Elsa replied. She looked up at Jack and said, “Now reverse it.”

Jack’s face scrunched in confusion and he asked her, “What do you mean?”

“Reverse it. Turn the ice back into water.”

“Uh, I hate to break it to you Snowy, but I can only freeze water, not thaw it. I’m Jack Frost, remember?”

“And I’m the Snow Queen. Doesn’t mean I can’t thaw snow.” She thought for a moment and asked, “Are your powers fueled by emotions like mine?”

Jack thought for a moment, realizing that it is possible. He remembered when he was outside Jamie’s window before the two officially met, Jack’s ice frosting the glass in response to his loneliness. Jack softly nodded and said, “I guess so.”

Elsa stood up, placed her hand on his shoulder and asked him, “You want to know how I learned to reverse my powers?”

“How?”

“I learned that love can help thaw. Think about something you love and let that help you control your powers.”

Jack thought for a moment, not really coming up with anything. He knew what she meant as far as “love” goes, but he never really had anything to love at that degree. He had lots of people he cared about, but that level was something he hadn’t really thought of.

He was about to tell her that, but when he looked down at her, their eyes linked again. The look she gave him sent his heart racing and gave him butterflies. She was confused, but she didn’t want to say anything yet.

Merida tossed the rock out into the water again and held her hand up for it to come back. However, this time it missed her hand and hit her in the forehead.

“Yeow! Damn it!” Merida shouted as she rubbed her forehead.

Jack and Elsa looked back at her and saw her rubbing her head. Elsa asked her, “What happened?”

“Rock got me in the head.” Merida replied.

Jack smirked and asked, “Went a little overboard there?”

“No, something forced it back at me.” Merida looked deeper into the water, telling them, “Something threw it.”

Jack and Elsa went next to her and scanned the waters. At first they saw nothing, then there was a stream of something swimming by. It came closer and closer and Merida balled up her fist. When it was right on the edge of the boat, she plunged her fist into the water, hoping to knock it out, but she only hit water. She frantically looked around for anything. Jack and Elsa tried to sooth her, but she was determined.

Then they felt the presence. From behind. They slowly turned around and saw it peeking over the edge of the boat. It’s skin was glistening with bronze scales, a thin dorsal fin going over from the top of its nose to the back of its head, what looked like long black hair, mouth like a regular bass fish. What really got their attention were the eyes. Lifeless, glimmering black, looking at them.

“Uh, anyone know what that is?” Merida asked nervously.

Elsa shook her head and said, “I’ve never seen anything like that.”

Jack nervously chuckled and said, “It could be a mermaid.”

As Elsa and Jack kept their eyes on it, Merida reached for the rock and morphed it in her hand, molding it into a makeshift knife. The creature took notice and hissed at her.

“It’s okay. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Merida said in a soothing voice, slowly approaching it as Jack and Elsa grabbed onto her. The mermaid reached a thin arm out of the water, claws on the ends of its boney fingers, and held its hand up defensively. As Merida drew closer, pulling herself out of Jack and Elsa’s grip and swinging her knife at it, she said, “I’m just gonna kill ya!”

The knife missed the mermaid as it slithered back into the water. Merida frantically looked around in the water, but she looked up to see the boat was right up on Ball’s Pyramid. In their time watching the mermaid, they didn’t realize that they were close to the plug. They thought maybe they’d be safe.

However, off in the distance, they all heard loud screeching. They all looked out to see the waters violently thrashing as a massive horde of mermaids were coming closer. Jack swung his staff and ice blasts fired upon them. Some were struck and cowered off, but many more were coming closer.

“Feel free to help, Merida!” Jack hollered.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know, throw rocks at them!”

“From that?” she asked as she pointed at the plug. “If I mess with it too much, it might set off a lava blast!”

Then, they heard a loud crackle coming from Ball’s Pyramid. They slowly turned around and saw the base was forming cracks. Coming out of the cracks was the smell of brimstone and volcanic smoke poured out. Lava then burst out, but it was coming out in strange formations. It almost looked like it was in the form of a creature trying to crawl out of the ground.

Then it did. A winged dragon made entirely out of lava burst out from the rocks and gave a loud screeching roar.

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me.” Merida moaned as they watched the creature drag itself to the surface.

Then they saw it. A figure on its back. It was also made of lava, but it was in the shape of a person riding it. The figure shook its head and gave a shout for the dragon to fly. Faster than the speed of sound, the dragon shot up into the air and flew right over the boat, making all three of them duck in fear of getting burned. Jack and Elsa watched it fly across the water towards the mermaids as Merida used the loose rocks to seal off the lava flow. Once it was stable, she turned and watched the dragon fly off.

The dragon flew over the mermaids, catching their attention. They all screeched at it, but it only glared at them as it flew. The rider gave another shout and the dragon swiftly turned around. It flew closer and closer and once it was right over them, it opened its mouth and baptised them in fire. Despite the water covering them, the flames broke through the surface and engulfed them. Even under the water, all the mermaids were wrapped in flames as they sunk deeper and deeper into the dark waters. The dragon flew back towards Elsa, Jack and Merida, leaving behind the scorched remains to float back to the surface.

The dragon opened its mouth and was ready to fire another blast. Jack and Elsa prepared themselves for a fight, but when the dragon fired its blast, it fired right over them and into the water. The lava blast was attempting to build them a rock platform to berth on. Once Elsa realized that that was the dragon and its rider’s plan, she turned and gave the lava formation an icy blast to cool it down faster. Merida joined her and helped flatten the rock out for a stable level. They climbed out of the boat and stepped on the rock as the dragon flew over and came in for a landing. The heat from the creature was intense, but they knew to power through it. Once it landed, the rider jumped off. As the fiery humanoid walked towards them, it left a bit of lava on the ground.

“Welcome, my friends…” the figure said in a distorted voice. It reached its hands out then clapped them together, the flame around it turning to black smoke and ash. As it dissipated, the figure under the flame was revealed. A young man with brown hair and green eyes, dressed in a red shirt and leather jacket with jeans and brown boots. He greeted them with a smile and normal nasally voice, “...to Ball’s Pyramid.”

All three blankly looked at him. Not even ten seconds ago, he was made entirely of fire, now he was a normal person. This young man was obviously the Fire Guardian, but they didn’t expect this. More importantly, no one expected a dragon either.

Thinking of it, they looked back to the dragon. The moment they looked at it, it shook like a drenched dog and the lava splashed off of it. Under the flames was a black dragon with friendly green eyes. It just looked at them, curiously staring at them.

When the three looked back at the young man, he introduced himself, “The name’s Hiccup. Hiccup ‘The Horrendous’ Haddock the Third. And this is Toothless.”

After a moment, Jack commented, “You don’t seem surprised to see us.”

“Well, when you live out here alone, you just take any company you can get.” The dragon grunted loudly and Hiccup told him, “You know what I mean. I love having you around, but it’s nice to see other people.” Hiccup looked at their ice boat and went to look it over. After observing it, he looked at Jack and said, “Let me guess, you’re Jokul Frosti.”

Jack tilted his head and asked, “Uh, come again?”

“Jokul Frosti. The Winter Spirit. Brought nothing but snow and hail to Berk.”

“Oh!” Jack remembered Berk. It was one of his favorite spots in the world because it was an unknown place in the world. After a while, it just got too boring for him so he didn’t bother with it. However, he smirked and gave a curtsy, saying, “What can I say except you’re welcome?”

“I wasn’t thanking you.” Hiccup crossed his arms and sneered at him. “We suffered through treacherous winters thanks to you.”

Jack grimaced in response.

“Jack!” Elsa gasped, making Jack jump. He turned to face her and she scolded him, “How could you do such a thing? I thought you were all about fun!”

“I am! Berk’s up in Scandinavia, the weather there is always crazy!” Jack retorted. “Not all snow and ice comes from me, you know!”

“Then how do you explain the snowstorm DunBroch suffered when I was a little girl?” Merida asked, also crossing her arms. “I saw you dancing like an elf in the wind as it ruined our crops.”

Jack’s face sunk and he stammered, “I-I was just trying to give you kids joy. I guess...I guess I didn’t think about…”

Jack felt horrible. All his time of being a Winter Spirit, he always thought to bring joy. He never thought about the repercussions of his actions. Hearing that he ruined DunBroch’s crops made a pit in his stomach. And Berk, he didn’t think the vikings that lived there mind. They were vikings, they lived for the struggle, but had he known that the storms in the area made things worse for them, he never would have done what he did.

Elsa noticed the look on his face. It made her feel like she did when her and Jack argued back at her ice castle. She agreed that Jack was irresponsible with his past actions, but the look on his face told her that he felt remorse. She stepped next to him and took his hand. He softly looked down at her, his eyes still filled with dread.

“You thought you were doing some good, didn’t you?” she asked him. He could only softly nod in response. She looked at Hiccup and Merida and said, “We can't dwell on the past. There’s something far bigger ahead of us.”

“Aye, I agree.” Merida looked over at Jack and said with a wink, “Count yourself forgiven, Old Man Winter. Besides…” She pointed at Hiccup and said, “I’m more angry at him.”

“What?” Hiccup complained. “What did I do? I’ve never even met you before!”

“Well Firebug, I’ve been the Earth Guardian for a few centuries and I can say there’s one thing that bugs me the most. All your lava flows make it hard to maintain the rocks and you-you’re-you’re-you’re kinda cute.”

“Huh?” Hiccup gasped at Merida’s sudden change. He looked at Jack and Elsa and they only shrugged at him. He looked back at Merida, who was giving him a sly look. Then she punched him in the arm. He recoiled in pain and rubbed his arm, groaning, “Ow. What was that for?”

“You may be cute, but that doesn’t forgive all the hell you put me through. Do you know how hard it is to maintain volcanic rock?”

Elsa stepped in between them and said, “We can argue about this later. Right now we have more pressing matters.” She turned to Hiccup and said, “If you’ll give me a moment, I can explain everything.”


	10. Groundhog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before going into this chapter, I'd like to warn you that there may be content in this chapter that may be offensive by today's standards. Let me just say that the characteristics of a figure in this chapter are the kind that I despise and made sure they weren't spared of consequences. Just figure I'd mention that real quick.

“Keep your hands off of me!” a large groundhog drunkenly shouted at Bunny. The Guardians of Childhood returned to North’s workshop from gathering the other spirits. Unfortunately, the only one they could find was the Groundhog. What made the situation worse was that he was drunk and wanted to fight Bunny, despite the fact that he was knee height on the large lepus. Holding up his fists, Groundhog slurred, “I’ll take ya and roll you up sideways and jam you-”

“Maybe we should let Arawn get him.” Bunny groaned.

“Arawn? I’ll take him too! I’ll show him what a groundhog can do then I’ll finish you off, Bunnymund!”

“Yeah, I can tell by that beer belly that you’ve been really working out.”

“Ah, I can still lick ya!”

Tooth hoovered next to him and pleaded, “Groundhog, please! We’re trying to help you!”

“I don’t need your help!” Groundhog shouted back. “For over two hundred years, when was the last time any of you ever came to say ‘Heeeey Groundhog, wanna get some coffee or some pizza’? That’s right, never! And to make matters worse, you brought that douchebag Jack Frost into your little gaggle!”

Bunny looked up at Tooth, smirked and asked, “Now you see why I didn’t want him as a Guardian?”

Tooth groaned and whined, “This is too much. I thought he’d be grateful we found him, but he’s just so miserable.”

Bunny told her, “We can just take him back to that bar we found him in, if you’d like. We can just tell North that we didn’t find him.”

Groundhog hiccuped and mocked Tooth, “Awww, did I hurt the pretty princess’ feeling? I’m sowwy, I’ll remember to make sure not to say anything that’ll ruffle your panties. Or do you go commando?”

“Alright, that’s it!” Bunny growled as he lifted Groundhog up. He held one of his boomerangs up and threatened, “You make another remark at her again, I’ll break your teeth one by one.”

Tooth sighed and told Bunny, “Put him down. We’ll just let North handle him when he gets back.”

Bunny looked at her, then back to Groundhog and dropped him. Groundhog landed with a heavy thud and staggered to his feet, slurring incoherently and released a flatulent, grossing both of the Guardians. They just walked off and left him.

Tooth said to Bunny, “Thank you, for sticking up for me.”

Bunny gave his confident smile and said, “Don’t mention it.” He looked back at the enebriated Groundhog stumblinging about, then looked back at Tooth and said, “Seriously, we can just take him back to Detroit. It’s no big loss if we lose him to Arawn.”

“Yes it is. If Arawn gets a taste of another spirit, he’ll grow stronger.”

“Or he’ll get alcohol poison.”

“And you’re better than that.”

Bunny rolled his eyes and turned back at the drunkard. Groundhog stumbled then fell on his rear, swearing out loud. Bunny sneered and looked away in disgust.

“Hey, Tooth!” Groundhog shouted at them, neither of them turning back to look at him. He shouted, “Since Frost likes it up his tunnel, is he a part of your fairy army?”

That remark was followed by a loud thwack and the sound of Groundhog shouting in pain, then him crashing into a nearby wall. Bunny and Tooth turned around to see Jack standing where Groundhog was, his good hand balled up in a fist and his knuckles red. Groundhog groaned as he was pinned upside down to the wall, groaning, “Is that all you got?”

Jack held his staff up and replied, “We can find out, you alchy piece of-”

“Jack.” Elsa appeared behind him and grabbed his hood.

Jack turned to her and said, “You heard what he said about me.”

Elsa only looked up at him, sternly crossing her arms. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed before turning Bunny and Tooth.

Bunny and Tooth went up to him and Bunny asked, “Did you find the Fire Guardian?”

Jack pointed behind himself and said, “Boy did we.”

Bunny and Tooth looked to see Hiccup and Toothless looking around the workshop in amazement. The elves and yetis went past them and gawked at Toothless, who paid them no mind.

Nervously, Tooth asked, “Is that a dragon?”

Merida appeared next to her and said, “Don’t let him scare ya. He’s a big softy.” She looked to the dragon and cheered, “Here, Toothless! Here, boy!”

Toothless perked up and happily hopped over to her and started to dance around her, waiting for her to start chasing him. She did and they started to cause mayhem in the workshop.

Elsa watched them and asked, “Should we stop them?”

Jack walked next to her, swung his staff over his shoulders and said, “Nah, the yetis will handle it.”

Hiccup stepped next to Jack and said, “Trust me, he can do far worse. This is him when he plays lightly.”

“I’d hate to see him when he plays heavy.” Jack commented, making Elsa nod in agreement.

The trio watched Toothless and Merida roughhouse when they heard a low chuckle. They turned to see Groundhog holding up Elsa’s skirt, giggling as he looked up at her buttocks. Elsa screamed and pulled herself away, hiding behind Jack and Hiccup.

Down in the workshop, Toothless heard Elsa scream and looked up her way. He saw her fearfully looking down at Groundhog as Hiccup and Jack shouted at him. Toothless could tell that Groundhog was trouble, so he growled and leaped up, pouncing the little rodent. He pinned Groundhog down and snarled hatefully at him. Groundhog only whimpered at the dragon.

“Whoa, Toothless!” Hiccup gasped at the dragon’s sudden action. Everyone was surprised by Toothless coming to Elsa’s aid. He and Elsa looked at each other and she only shrugged. He asked Jack, “Hey Frosti, mind helping me get Toothless off of this rat?”

“Sure. Also, you can call me Jack if it’s all the same.”

Hiccup grabbed Toothless and Jack gripped him with the crook of his staff and they pulled. Toothless was defiant, but he eventually backed down, still growling at Groundhog.

“Hey, Bud.” Hiccup soothed as he stroked Toothless’ snout. “You did good. You protected her. Good job.”

Elsa smiled at Toothless and she slowly reached out. He watched her cautiously, but he let her draw her hand closer and closer. Her fingers softly grazed across his scales and she rubbed him softly. He purred as he nuzzled into her cold touch, making her chuckle.

Merida walked next to Bunny and Tooth, who watched in curiosity, and said, “See? Told ya. Big softy.”

Toothless looked up at Elsa, but then noticed something crawling towards them. He looked down and saw Bruni scurrying up to him. He straightened up then lowered himself to get a better look at the little salamander. Bruni chirped at him and smiled. Toothless happily smiled back and panted excitingly. Bruni then ignited his flames and Toothless waved his hind section excitedly. He let Bruni leap up onto his head and perch himself. The whole scene made everyone laugh.

Almost everyone.

Groundhog climbed to his feet and pointed at Jack, “You, Frost. I got a bone to pick with you.”

Jack sneered at the rodent and asked, “Do I look like I give a rat’s ass what you’ve got?”

“You made my life a living hell, you little prick! You know how many times I didn’t see my shadow and yet you still extend winter? You ruined me and made me into this! A miserable sack of Labatt Blue!”

Elsa gave him a look, but he held his hand up. He stood up to the groundhog and asked, “You remember that old farm you nibbled the support beams out. Kids used to play there and the day it collapsed, a little girl was playing with her older brother. She got out okay, but he’s now stuck in a wheelchair thanks to you.”

Everyone glared at Groundhog, who could only look guilty at them. He remained silent for a moment, then shrugged and said, “My bad?”

Bruni jumped off of Toothless and the dragon lunged for Groundhog, catching him in his teeth and swallowed him whole.

Hiccup sighed and told Toothless, “Might as well spit him back up. Who knows what that’ll do to your stomach.”

Toothless groaned, but he hacked and regurgitated Groundhog back up. Groundhog only laid on the ground, covered in saliva and stomach juices and whimpering and twitching in utter shock. To add insult to injury, Jack and Elsa both gave him a gust of ice to freeze the fluid he was drenched in, turning him into an ice ball.

Jack motioned Tooth and Bunny over and introduced them to their new teammate, “Bunny, Tooth, this is Hiccup, the Fire Guardian.” He looked over at Toothless, who was trying to mimic Bruni licking his eye. He chuckled and said, “And that’s Toothless.”

Bunny looked at Hiccup and said, “Well, I gotta say I’m impressed. I can tell you’ve got a fighting spirit in ya.”

Tooth gleefully got in Hiccup’s face and said, “I remember you! You still have that cute babyface!”

Hiccup nervously smiled and said, “Uh, thanks?”

Jack softly pulled Tooth back and Merida told him, “You get used to her.”

Elsa asked Bunny, “How is your search for the other spirits.”

Bunny pointed at Groundhog and sneered, “That’s what we could find.”

Elsa looked back at Groundhog, who was out of his shock but still frozen, looking back at her and muffling through the ice, “Nice caboose.”

Hiccup had had it with Groundhog and he formed a fireball in his hand and fired it at him, thawing the ice but scorching him and lighting his tail on fire. Groundhog ran screaming out of the workshop and into the tundra outside. Phil closed and locked the door behind him.

With Groundhog out of their minds, Jack thought about the fact that they didn’t find anyone else.

“This isn’t good.” he said. “If Groundhog was all you found, then that must mean Arawn is after them all. Where’s North?”

Tooth told him, “He went to Ireland to find the Leprechaun. He’s been gone a long time, I’m getting worried.”

Jack looked to the Guardians of the Elements and said, “The Wind Guardian will have to wait. We need to find North.”

“To Ireland, then?” Merida asked.

“Yeah. If Arawn’s after him, then four out of five might have a chance.”

“Need some help?” someone called from one of the upper levels of the workshop.

Everyone looked up to see a young woman sitting on the railing of the balcony, looking happily at them. She had long blonde hair and big green eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a golden sun on her chest with torn blue jeans and pink Converses.

“How’d she get in here?” Bunny asked.

The young woman looked over her shoulder and a small green chameleon climbed onto her shoulder. She swung her legs out and looked like she was ready to jump off. Jack, Hiccup and Tooth urged her not to since the fall was too high, but she slipped off the rail and fell to the ground. Toothless was about to charge to catch her, but something in the air stopped him.

Much to everyone’s surprise, as she plummeted, she began to slow down. The wind in the workshop engulfed her and she held her arms out and let the wind blow through her fingers. Her hair danced about in the breeze in spectacular fashion. As the wind surrounded her and protected her, everyone could hear Gale chime contently.

They all knew. They all knew who she was.

The girl landed on her feet softly and the wind softly faded away. She looked around at them and greeted, “Rapunzel, at your service.”

* * *

Arawn kneeled on the shores of Cannon Beach. He ran his hand through the sand and it turned black at his touch. He smiled sinisterly and looked out at the water at the rising sun.

“You’ll be a little far from home,” he quietly said. “but you’ll be back. I’ve got a job for you.”

He stood up and walked off along the water, leaving the black sand to spread out. The sand then began to rise up and slowly form a figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to mention that Groundhog's voice would be like Jason Alexander (George from Seinfeld), only drunk.


	11. Guardian of Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not posting sooner. I've been working on a Tumblr prompt for this month, but I've hit writer's block with it and I have to keep writing. I'm addicted to writing so I had to work on something XD. Anywho, welcome back and I hope I can get on with the action soon, as in the next chapter.

There was a truckstop alongside the freeway just outside Los Angeles that was known for drug dealing and prostitustion. Rows upon rows of eighteen wheeler trucks were lined up with the drivers stopping for snacks, beers and other things. One driver was soliciting a young woman by her car when she turned him down and drove off, leaving him swearing at her as she drove away.

The large bellied, hillbilly looking driver grumbled to himself as he walked up to his truck when he heard laughter in the shadow of his trailer. He looked off but saw only a silhouette.

“Who da hell that?” the driver slurred. He opened his driver door and pulled out a metal baseball bat, telling the shadow, “You best ge’ up on outta here before ah bust yo ass.”

“With an ego as fragile as yours, I’m not surprised that young lady denied your advances.” the shadow told him. “What would your wife and children think about that?”

The driver, now angry, started to walk towards him and threatened, “Alrah, you pissed me off, now I’m gonna beat yer skull in.”

The driver raised his bat up and swung it down with full force, but it was stopped before it could collide with the shadow’s head. The driver tried to pull it back, but it wouldn’t budge, it was caught in the figured grip. The shadow stepped out of the shadows and got into the driver’s face, revealing himself to be Arawn.

“What the?” the driver sneered at Arawn’s warped jack-o-lantern face.

Arawn then wrapped his free hand around the driver’s throat. The driver struggled to get loose, but Arawn must have had the strength of a hundred men in a single grip because he wasn’t moving at all under the driver’s struggle. Then, like with Cupid, the man’s flesh began to rot under Arawn’s hand, turning black and spreading across his skin. Arawn’s eyes rolled back and a purple haze poured out of his eyes, nose and mouth. As he absorbed the driver’s life force, the once overweight man was starting to quickly thin out as his skin continued to rot. Soon his form was all but bone and black thin flesh. When there was nothing left, he then disintegrated into ash, leaving his clothes to drop to the ground. Given what he needed, Arawn’s features returned to normal and he smiled with satisfaction.

He looked down at the driver’s clothes and knelt down to pull his keys out of the pair of jeans. Holding them out in front of his face, Arawn had an idea. A horrible idea.

With traffic on the freeway backed, an older couple’s car sat adjacent to the truckstop as the wife complained, “We should have left an hour ago, but no! You just had to sit and talk with that waitress. Did you get her number, Herb?”

“I didn’t talk with her, Agnes. I was paying for our order.” the man replied. “And no, I didn’t get her number. She was a teenager.”

“Oh sure, sure, she’s just your type, right?”

“You know I can kick you out of the car and leave you here right?”

The two continued to argue when a semi smashed into their car, killing not only them but the others nearby. Arawn had commandeered the semi and was now smashing through the traffic jam, heading for the unaware city.

* * *

Everyone was surprised by Rapunzel's sudden appearance in the workshop, but since she clearly was the Air Guardian, they had to hear her side.

As she looked around the workshop, excited by all the wonder, she said, “I knew this is what it looked like! Ever since I was a little girl, I knew that Santa’s workshop would be this big!”

Right.” Hiccup chuckled as he looked back to the rest of the group. He looked back at Rapunzel and asked, “So, uh, how did you find us?”

“Uh?” Rapunzel was brought out of her daze and looked at Hiccup and said, “Oh! Sorry! It must be very weird for me to pop up out of nowhere.”

“Nah, it’s perfectly normal.” Merida replied sarcastically.

“Really? Good, I was worried!” Rapunzel responded with naive relief, causing Merida to stand in annoyance. Rapunzel cleared her throat and said, “Let me start from the beginning. I am Rapunzel, former Queen of Corona. I won’t go into details of my life, but I will say that when I was reborn, my cremated ashes were brought back together by the wind. The first words I heard were, ‘You are Rapunzel, Guardian of the Air’. For centuries, I searched the Earth for answers and only two people gave them to me.”

Elsa asked, “Two people? Did the mortals see you?”

“Nope. I mean, I’m just as confused as you.” Rapunzel replied. She looked up at the globe and pointed to England and said, “The first one was an old man in London. I met him a few years ago in a small bookstore.”

Tooth stopped her and asked, “Wait, you mean he was a spirit? Like us?”

“No, he owned the store.” Rapunzel told her. Then she smiled and gasped, “Oh gosh! The Tooth Fairy! You’re even prettier than I imagined!”

Bunny stepped in front of her and said to Rapuznel, “Later, shela. What did this old man say?”

“Wow, the Easter Bunny too! Who else is here?” Rapunzel looked around and saw Sandy, who smiled and formed his hat above his head and tipped in greeting. She cheered, “The Sandman too! Wow, I’m going through my fifth childhood here!”

“You mean you’ve been a Guardian this whole time and never met any of the other spirits?” Jack asked as he crossed his arms. “How long has it been since you were chosen?”

“Oh about…” Rapunzel pondered and counted her fingers for a moment and told him, “About one hundred and sixty two years.”

“And all that time, you never met any spirits?”

“I met them when I was alive!” Rapunzel then looked to Bunny and gave him a big hug, shocking the pooka. She then said, “Thank you so much for bringing joy to my children each Easter.”

Bunny looked around with a shocked expression, but eventually calmed down and wrapped an arm around her, smiled and said, “It was nothing.”

She let him go then wiped the tears from her eyes and said, “Sorry. I just miss the looks on their faces. My husband’s too. Eugene would always love to watch them run around looking for eggs.”

“You’ve been keeping up with your descendants?” Bunny asked.

“No, I know they wouldn’t want me to stick around if there were answers that needed to be found.” She shook her head as she looked back at everyone and said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get emotional. It’s just...that…”

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” Hiccup said. “I get it. I had a family too.”

Jack stepped up and said, “Trust me when I say I’d love to hear everyone’s stories, I really would. But right now, we need to hear the rest of Rapunzel’s story and go and find North.”

“He’s right.” Elsa stepped up and told everyone before looking to Rapuznel. She took her hand and asked, “What did this old man say?”

Rapunzel nodded and said, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Another time. Anyway, this old man found me looking around books of myths and legends. Then he spoke to me, the first person to ever talk to me.”

“What did he say?” Merida asked.

“He told me to look for a book on Myths and Legends. He helped me find it and there was a tale of the Guardians of the Elements. The tale went that long before humanity, there was only Darkness. It wanted to consume all, but the Almighty created to Light to combat it and to maintain it, It created the Guardians of the Elements. These Guardians were to use the five elements of nature to fight the Darkness, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit. All combined would bring the power of the Almighty to planet Earth and restore the world to its rightful place.”

Everyone looked around at each other, surprised they never even heard the story before. If they were destined to be the Guardians of the Elements, then they should have heard it before.

Jack said, “Please tell me you have the book.”

Rapunzel tightened her lips and shook her head. But she perked up and said, “But he did say he would hold onto it in case I came looking for it again!”

“Well that’s great!” Merida cheered. “Once we save Father Christmas, we can head to London and find this old man!”

Rapunzel interrupted her, “Wait, there’s more! There was this woman-”

Elsa gasped loudly and collapsed to her knees. She felt cold and a rush of agonizing pain flow through her body. She had not felt something this painful in so long.

“Elsa!” Jack cried out and jumped down next to her. He cradled her in his arms and everyone gathered around them. She clung to his jacket and began to painfully sob. He pleaded, “Hey, hey! What’s wrong?”

“Jack...make it stop!” she begged.

Olaf heard the cries from down in the workshop and ran up. He saw Elsa in Jack’s arms and cried out, “Elsa! Not again!”

Behind him came Bruni and Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth gasping and Bruni flaring up as he panicked. They both followed Olaf as he sat next to Elsa as she cried in pain.

Hiccup spread his arms out and said, “Everyone, back up! Give her some air!”

Elsa buried her face into the crook of Jack’s neck and she gasped for air. Jack softly stroked her hair and felt her shiver in his arms. He shushed as he tried to sooth her.

“What’s wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?” Tooth asked frantically.

“Jack, I…” Elsa gasped and gulped. She took a moment to relax and said, “I think something terrible has happened.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I haven’t felt pain like this...in a long time…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I got you.” Jack stood up and looked around at everyone and said, “We’ll go and get North, but Elsa stays here.”

“What?” Merida gasped. “What if Arawn shows up?”

“Wait, who?” Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup told her, “The guy we’re destined to fight.”

Rapunzel just raised her brows and drew out, “Oh!”

Jack looked down at Elsa and saw she fell unconscious. He hated to see her like this. Whatever happened to her, it took a lot out of her. She needed her rest. He turned and went to the stairs. Olaf began to follow him, but he turned to face everyone. They all watched as Jack climbed the stairs. Olaf shrugged and followed Jack with Bruni and Baby Tooth.

Jack kicked the door to his room open and he carried Elsa in. He softly placed Elsa on his bed and pulled the covers over her. She had some strands of hair in her face and he brushed them away. His hand then guided over her cheek and he cupped it. She looked so pained, but she calmed with his touch. It was almost like his touch was healing her.

As he stared down at her, he said, “I don’t know what happened, but I promise that I’ll get to the bottom of everything when I get back. For now, you just rest.”

Then he ruminated over something. He remembered what him and Sandy were discussing the other day, about he felt like he was missing something in his life. Ever since he met Elsa, he didn’t feel that anymore. Once she arrived in his life, he felt like he had someone he could relate to more. The fact that she said that she went most of her life before becoming a spirit alone and isolated, locked away from her sister all because of one fatal mistake, he felt like he could relate. He sacrificed his life for his sister. And she said she was invisible, another thing he could relate to. He spent three hundred years alone and invisible, no one ever hearing or seeing him. The only difference was that she wanted to be alone, he didn’t. And he didn’t want her to be alone anymore. He wished he met her sooner.

“Jack.” he heard Olaf mutter from the doorway. He looked to see the snowman standing sadly with Bruni in his twig hands and Baby Tooth hovering over him. He asked Jack, “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine.” Jack said as he waved them over. Olaf woodled over to the bed and placed Bruni next to Elsa. Bruni chirped worryingly as he looked at Elsa sleeping. Jack softly stroked Bruni and said, “Hey, don’t worry. She’ll be fine.”

Bruni sadly looked up at Jack.

Jack smirked and said, “Just don’t set my bed on fire.”

The comment made Olaf giggle. Jack smiled down at him and turned back down at Elsa.

Olaf tugged at Jack’s jacket and Jack looked down at him. Olaf asked, “Do you love Elsa?”

Jack was stunned by that question. He drew back and asked, “What makes you think that?”

“You look at her the way Kristoff looked at Anna.”

“Kristoff was her brother in law, right?”

“Yeah.”

“What was he like?” Jack asked, trying to defuse the awkwardness. “She didn’t really talk much about him or her sister.”

“That’s because whenever she talks about them, she cries.” Olaf answered. “Anytime she talks about the past with Anna or Kristoff or Sven, she gets upset.”

“I’m sure it’s not easy for her. At least she remembers her sister. I can only remember bits and pieces of mine.”

“You had a sister, Jack?”

“Yeah, a long time ago.”

“What happened?”

Jack was about to answer when he heard a knock at the door. Olaf and Jack saw Sandy standing there. He formed a candy cane over his head and impatiently pointed at it.

“Right, sorry Sandy. I’ll be right down.” Jack said with a grimace. When Sandy left, Jack told Olaf, “Listen, we have to go find my friend.”

“Santa?”

“Yep. I need you guys to watch over Elsa while I’m gone, okay?”

“Okay.” Olaf finally smiled.

Jack stood up and smiled down at Bruni, who was smiling back at him. He glanced at Baby Tooth and winked at her. She smiled and winked in response. Jack looked down at Elsa, watching her sleep. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say. He just shook his head and ran out the door.

With him gone, Elsa moaned in her sleep and she shifted slightly. With all three sprites looking at her, they worried even more.

In her sleep, she muttered, “Jack…”


	12. Black Sand

They had agreed to split up to search all of Ireland for North. Hiccup and Bunny went to Northern Ireland, Rapunzel and Merida went to search the capital of Dublin and the surrounding areas while Jack went with Tooth and Sandy to the southern regions. The trio were in the hills of Cork county since this was the place the Leprechaun liked to hide out in when he wasn’t busy getting drunk at the nearby pubs. It was a beautiful area and they wished they had more time to go sightseeing, but they had to find North and Leprechaun if possible. Who knows if Arawn made it to Ireland and collected him. They can hope that at least they were in time to save North.

As Jack looked out over the scenery, he commented, “Elsa would like this. Beats that mountain she stayed up in all these years.”

Tooth and Sandy looked at each other, Sandy getting frustrated and Tooth grimacing at his response.

“Uh, Jack?” Tooth said, looking up at him. Jack turned and she told him, “That’s the fifth time you mentioned Elsa in the past three minutes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I get you’re worried about her, but you just met her.”

“So?”

“So, you’re being awfully clingy to someone you just met.”

Jack gave them both an offended look and he asked her, “What are you implying?”

Before Tooth could reply, Sandy stepped forward and formed a heart and question mark above his head, looking up at Jack with a questioned look.

“What does that mean?” Jack asked, starting to get annoyed.

Sandy rolled his eyes and formed a silhouette of Jack and Elsa with a heart between accompanied with another question mark.

“Are you asking me if I'm in love with Elsa?”

Sandy nodded.

“Now you’re being ridiculous. We just met.”

Tooth intervened, “And you’re acting like you two are dating. Jack, what do you even know about her?”

“Plenty!” Jack replied offensively. “In these past few days, we’ve done nothing but talk about our past. It feels nice to talk to someone who knows what it’s like to be alone with nothing but the snow and ice as your only friend.”

“And now you’re obsessed with her. You’re acting like you have feelings for her.”

“Well maybe I do.”

Jack gulped at what he just said. Both Tooth and Sandy went wide eyed and Tooth’s mouth went agape. Jack looked back and forth between them and tensed up at what he said. He let his emotions get the better of him. There was no point in denying it, in this short time he had developed an attraction for Elsa, maybe he did have feelings, but he couldn’t say he was in love with her. But still, he knew they wouldn’t understand.

“Jack,” Tooth shook her head in disappointment. “you just met her two days ago. You can’t just have feelings for someone you just met.”

Jack said nothing. He knew she was right about not developing feelings for someone you had only just met, it was impossible. What he was feeling right here, right now, would take a lifetime to form.

Yet, from the moment the two met, they opened up to one another. Jack couldn’t explain it, but he felt comfortable telling Elsa all about his life when he was usually hesitant to tell anyone about himself. It took him a while to open up to Jamie, so why was it so easy to open himself up to Elsa? She didn’t know him, he didn’t know her. You can’t just tell your entire life story to a complete stranger and she would agree. Yet, despite all that, within that short amount of time of knowing each other, he felt like he knew her for a whole lifetime. He knew her life story, ever single sad and happy moment. Maybe it was because she needed someone to talk to after being alone in the mountains for the past hundred years.

He knew what it was like to be alone. To be trapped in the abyss of loneliness with very little contact. She said she wanted to be alone, but no one truly ever wants to be alone. He could feel the desperation of contact in her eyes. Perhaps that is why she confided in him. That and the fact that they were connected by their powers so maybe they both understood each other. He may have been selected to be the Water Guardian, but he was still Jack Frost, Winter Spirit and the Guardian of Fun. She was still the Snow Queen. The ice and snow were their friends, just like they were friends to each other.

“Tooth, you don't understand. I can’t even put it in words. I don’t get it myself.” Jack told her. He leaned on his staff as he try to find a way to explain everything to her. Taking a breath, he said, “I don’t know if I could ever explain it, but I know one thing. That girl’s been through so much in her life and through thick and thin, I'm going to make sure that she knows she’s not alone anymore. And if Arawn shows up and tries to hurt her again, I’ll find any way I can to kill him myself.”

Jack turned and went back to trekking across the highlands, leaving Tooth speechless and Sandy flabbergasted. Both of them looked at each other, Tooth cringing down at him. Sandy on the other hand blankly stared at her before giving a wide grin.

Tooth smirked and asked, “Are you encouraging this?”

Sandy nodded.

She sighed and said, “So would North. I won’t win this one.”

Sandy shook his head then went to follow Jack with Tooth in tail.

Jack slowed his walk as he scanned the area for any sign of North or Leprechaun. As he dragged his feet, he felt something pour from the grass in between his toes. He looked down and saw black dots on his feets. He knelt down and brushed his fingers around the black grains and picked them up. He rubbed them between his thumb and fingers to feel the texture. Sand.

Jack gasped, “Oh, no.”

Tooth hovered next to him and asked, “Jack, are you okay?”

“No.” Jack looked back down at the ground and saw more black sand. Tooth looked down and gasped loudly. Sandy joined them and looked down at the sand. His face twisted in anger. Jack looked up and said, “Pitch.”

Then there was a thud behind them and they turned, ready to fight. However, they relaxed when they saw what it was, but they all started to worry with who they saw. On the ground under a tree was North, groaning and writhing. He must have fallen out of the tree. They all ran up to him.

As she hovered over him, Tooth asked him, “North are you-UGH!”

She drew back when she smelt the stench of booze on his breath.

Looking up at her, North slurred, “Ugh, Tooth! Why are there two of you?”

Both Jack and Sandy help back their laughter.

Looking up at them, Tooth shouted, “This isn’t funny!”

“Alright, alright.” Jack said as he strolled next to North. Kneeling next to him, Jack asked, “Hey North, you okay there?”

“Jack, my boy!” North cheered as he tried to sit up, but was too inebriated to stay up. He chuckled and said, “Jack, you ever have Irish whiskey? It is the greatest thing since cookies!”

“Uh, can’t say that I have?” Jack amusingly replied.

North pointed his finger in Jack’s face and said, “Have it! It’s amazing!”

“Uh huh, maybe. Say, did you ever find Leprechaun?”

“Leprechaun! Ah, Leprechaun! He wants a pecan!”

Tooth slapped her forehead, frustrated by North’s antics. Once again, Jack and Sandy withheld their laughter.

Jack calmed down and asked, “North, did you find him?”

“I did! He took me to a pub and invited me for a drink! I told him, ‘Noooooooo, I don’t drink.’ He said in his Irish brogue, ‘C’mon, ol’ friend! Loosen up! Let me show you some of ol’ Erin’s mother’s milk!’ I said, ‘Okay.’ We were at the pub for hours, playing pool, messing with the mortals! It was so much fun...Then that tall mean man took him away…”

Jack, Sandy and Tooth’s faces dropped. “Tall mean man”? Could it be?

“North, did you see Pitch?” Jack asked.

“Pitch...on naughty list...Yeah, ye-urp-ah. He wanted Leprechaun to go with him.”

“Pitch’s got Leprechaun!” Tooth cried. Sandy took her hand to calm her down, but she was still panicking.

“Calm down, Tooth.” Jack told her. Standing up, Jack told them, “Get North back to the Pole and get him in bed. I’ll go find the others and tell them what happened. We’ll tear this whole island apart to find Leprechaun and Pitch if we have to.”

Tooth said, “Jack, I don’t think-”

“Just do it.” Jack ordered before he leaped up into the air and soared towards Dublin to find Merida and Rapunzel.

* * *

Back at the Pole, Elsa was tossing and turning in Jack’s bed. Looking over her were Toothless, Nokk, Bruni, Olaf and Baby Tooth. They all fearfully looked down at her as she whimpered in her sleep. She was having a terrible nightmare, the sounds of screaming and explosions ringing in her ears. A giant machine smashing through buildings, crushing people under its might and leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. 

Inside the machine controlling it was Arawn himself, laughing joyously as he drove through the crowds, smashing the people into bloody pulps. Elsa felt like she was there, watching in utter horror as all the people in the city were either dead or dying around her. Then, Arawn looked up at her, smiling as he stared into her soul.

Elsa screamed as she shot up from the bed, throwing her hand out like she does when she would shoot frost from her fingertips. She must have sat up too fast because there was a bright flash as she did so, making her disoriented and blinding her for a moment. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, trying to take the flash out. She regained her sight and plopped her hands onto her laps, sighing in relief.

She turned and noticed all the creatures watching her.

“Hi, everyone.” she greeted with a smile. Then, she noticed the shocked expressions on Olaf, Bruni and Baby Tooth’s faces. Her smile faded and she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Elsa, your frost…” Olaf slowly told her. “...it glowed.”

Elsa couldn’t believe what she just heard. Was that the flash she saw when she woke up? But how was that possible? What was the cause? She looked down at her hands, knowing that the flash must have come from her frost if everyone else saw it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. She looked out the door and saw North on the ground, smiling like a fool.

“Whoops!” he chuckled.

“North?” Elsa gasped as she shot up from the bed. She ran to his side while Tooth and Sandy tried to help him up. She looked up at him and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Okay? I feel like I’m on air!” he laughed. He gave a loud belch and asked Elsa, “Hey, Snow Queen. Have you ever had a moment where you just think to yourself, “Heeeey, how about I bake coooooookies with whiskey?”

“Wait, what?” she responded.

“Yes! Whiskey cookies! It’s genius! URP!”

Elsa looked at Tooth, wanting answers.

“He’s drunk.” Tooth cringed. Then, she noticed that Elsa was back on her feet and asked, “Elsa, are you okay? You had us all worried.”

“I am now.” Elsa replied. She wanted to mention that she woke up to the flash of her frost glowing, but she figured it was best to wait to see if it does it again. She tried to take her mind off of it when she asked Tooth, “Where are the others?”

Before Tooth could answer, North fell backwards with another loud bang. All three of them looked down at him and he cheered, “Weeeeeee!”

Tooth shook her head and thought it was best just to leave him there. Turning back to Elsa, she told him, “They’re still in Ireland. Elsa, there’s more bad news.”


	13. Announcement

So I had an idea for this little story I've got here. I wanted to include some extra stuff in the story but I fear these things might slow the pace down and the main story would never get finished. So, to remedy this, I’ve decided to make a separate anthology work that will include stories about Olaf and the other spirits, what Arawn has been doing outside the story, a Loony Toons inspired chapter surrounding Groundhog, a little comedy here, some drama there. I’m currently working on the first chapter and it will be about the one who created Arawn in the first place. Keep an eye out.


	14. The Big Four

“Alright, stay close. This guy likes to play tricks.” Jack said as he led Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel through the crowded streets of Dublin. They had sent Bunny back to the pole to watch over North and Elsa while they went to look for Pitch.

As they walked past a store with TVs in the window, Rapuznel gave them a quick glance then looked back at what she saw.

“Guys, look at this!” she called to the others.

Everyone gathered around her and saw what she was talking about. It was news from the States. It reported that Los Angeles was destroyed and it showed a reporter overlooking a massive inferno in the distance. They couldn’t hear it through the window so they ran into the building to get a quick listen.

The news reporter said, “We’re now looking over what is left of the city of Los Angeles. It all began when a drunk truck driver crashed into a gas station, causing the surrounding area to combust. From there, the driver led police on a wild chase across the city. Reports show that the driver showed no signs of stopping, even as he crashed into more gas stations. Right now the result of these crashes caused a chain reaction that has now turned the city into a raging inferno. You can see behind me, the flames spreading and the city in ruins. The death toll is catastrophic-”

“This is awful.” Rapunzel moaned. “All those people…”

“This has to be Arawn doing.” Hiccup said with anger. He turned and punched the wall.

Merida looked over at Jack and asked, “What are we going to do about this?”

Jack glared at the TV for a moment, taking in the story about Los Angeles. All those lives, all of those men, women and children snuffed out. Maybe this has something to do with Elsa’s freakout earlier.

Jack looked away for a second before saying, “We do what we’re supposed to do. We find Arawn and stop him.”

Merida smiled and said, “I’ll be right with you.”

She held her hand out flat. Jack smiled and placed his hand on top of hers.

“Hey, so, um, I know I’m new to all of this and you’ve only had enough time to explain only the major details,” Rapunzel said as she walked up to the duo and looked between them. She then stood determined, placed her hand on top of Jack’s and said, “but I’m behind you all the way.”

Hiccup smiled, stepped up, placed his hand on top of Rapunzel and said, “For Los Angeles. For the world.”

Rapunzel cheered, “Here we are! The Big Four, teaming up to face evil!”

Jack chuckled, “Hey, don’t forget Elsa.”

Merida replied, “She’s here in spirit, but this is our fight. And it’s time we take it to Arawn.”

“All for one!” Jack cheered.

“And one for all!” Hiccup added.

Then all of them threw their hands up and cheered. The four of them laughed heartily, like they were old friends. They had just met but it was fate that woved them together and they knew the fight ahead of them. Even if they didn’t have Elsa with them, they were determined to avenge Los Angeles. No matter what, they were ready.

“Well, isn’t this special.”

Jack’s smile faded away into fear that turned to rage. He knew that voice.

Everyone turned to a dark corner of the building, right where the voice came from. While the other three had no idea what to make of it, Jack knew all too well who it was. He held his staff up and said, “Why don’t you show yourself?”

Rapuznel asked him, “Jack, what’s going on? Who is that?”

“My, my, Jack. Making new friends, I see. You’ve truly come up in the world.”

Then, from out of the shadows came the tall and dark sinister enemy of not only Jack himself, but the Guardians of Childhood themselves.”

“Pitch.” Jack snarled. He pointed his staff at him and asked, “How did you get back?”

Pitch chuckled and said, “I’ll give you three guesses.”

“Arawn.”

Hiccup stood next to Jack and asked, “Who is this guy?”

“Yes Jack, tell your new friends all about me!” Pitch said as he assimilated back into the shadow, Jack chasing after him. Jack lost him but knew he was still close by. Pitch’s voice filled the air, “Why don’t you tell them how you faced the Boogeyman himself?”

Rapunzel looked around and repeated, “‘The Boogeyman’?”

“That’s right!” Pitch reappeared next to her, making her yelp and jump behind Hiccup, who formed fireballs in his hands in defense. Pitch towered over them and said, “And with Arawn’s power, I am more stronger than ever before! I don’t need to be believed in now! I have darkness itself flowing through me.”

Hiccup took a stance and accused Pitch, “You took the Leprechaun! Where is he?”

“The Leprechaun? You care about that miserable old drunk?” Pitch laughed.

“Can’t be any worse than Groundhog.” Merida commented as she stomped her foot and a large stone burst through the floor.

Rapunzel waved her arms and the wind in the building grew stronger. The current grew stronger and swifter as it wrapped around her arms.

“Aw, look at you.” Pitch mocked her. “Such a pretty little thing, with all of your wind and all your-”

Pitch was cut off when Rapunzel threw a punch, the power of the wind knocking him back through the wall of TVs and the window of the store, making him fly out into the street. The pedestrians in the streets were in shock of the sudden explosion of glass and televisions with Pitch bursting through them.

All four ran out of the shop to the streets, all ready to fight. Then Jack noticed that there was a large crowd around them, too many people who could get hurt. He looked down at Pitch, who struggled to get back up, then back at Rapunzel and asked, “Punz, can you send flying him out of the city? There are too many people around.”

Rapunzel winked and said, “Not a problem.”

She waved her arms out and a rush of wind flew past her and to Pitch. He looked up to see the gust slam into him and send him flying upwards. He went higher and higher and his screams echoed through the sky. The wind let him go and he began to plummet far away into the nearby grasslands.

“Hang on.” Rapunzel said as she held her hands up and the wind blew hard around them. It grew stronger and stronger that it began to lift them off the ground. Merida and Hiccup struggled as they levitated off of the ground while Jack and Rapunzel maintained balance. Rapuznel put her all into making sure all four lifted off the ground and into the air after Pitch.

Pitch groaned as he staggered to his feet and tried to maintain his balance. He was knocked for a loop and struggled to keep his footing. Catching his breath, he could sense the four Guardians approaching. He looked up and saw them flying his way and waited for them. When they landed, he stood tall and smirked.

“Why did he bring you back, Pitch?” Jack asked with a smirk. He swung his staff and pointed it at Pitch as the others took stance. He said, “We beat you before, we can do it again.”

“Oh, Jack. You don’t get it.” Pitch chuckled as he wiped his drooling lip. He looked down at all of them and said, “Arawn’s power flows through me. His power is mine. It won’t be as easy this time. Besides, I have these.”

Pitch motioned to the distance. All four looked to see what he was talking about. While Merida, Rapuznel and Hiccup didn’t know what they were, Jack knew all too well.

Nightmares.

Jack looked at Pitch and Pitch told him, “And this time, they’ll obey me until the end.”

Jack continued to smirk and asked Pitch, “So you needed Arawn to bring you back to make you powerful? Can’t stand on your own two feet, huh?”

Pitch’s smile faded. He said, “I am more powerful than I was before, it doesn’t matter where it comes from. You won’t win this time.”

“Okay, I’ve heard enough! Let’s get him!” Merida shouted as she charged. Hiccup and Rapunzel followed her.

“Guys, wait!” Jack called out as he chased them, but they were too hard pressed to fight Pitch.

As Merida and Repunzel were right on him, Pitch descended into his shadow, making both girls tumble and crash into one another. Hiccup and Jack ran and helped them up. Merida pulled herself from Hiccup’s grip and looked around for Pitch, but only saw his nightmares stalking them. She was ready to charge when Jack grabbed onto her with the crook of his staff. As she struggled, she swore and shouted, but Jack kept his attention on the Nightmares.

“Why aren’t they attacking?” he asked quietly.

Merida pulled herself out from the crook and noticed Jack looking up at the Nightmares, think the same thing. They stood back to back as Hiccup and Rapunzel joined them. The Nightmares only roared and hissed at them.

Hiccup looked up to the sky and shouted, “Why not come out and face us, you coward?”

“Yeah, if you got Arawn’s power in you, then what are you afraid of?” Rapunzel smuggly added.

“Me? Afraid?” Pitch’s voice echoed around them. As he spoke, he still hid in the shadows. He said to them, “If anyone should be afraid, it’s you. I know all of your fears.”

As he monologed, Hiccup looked back at Jack and asked, “He hides in the shadows, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Then where can he hide if there’s no shadows?” Hiccup leaped up as high as he could, his feet bursting flames to boost him higher up and he spun himself. As he spun, his hands blasted fire, lighting up the area. The Nightmares back away from the fire and the shadows dispersed. With the shadows gone, Pitch was revealed.

“Gotcha!” Merida shouted as rocks formed around her fist. She plunged her rock glove into Pitch’s face and he was sent flying again, crashing down a few yards away.

The four Guardians strolled along the nearby pond towards Pitch and he struggled to his feet. He staggered up and stumbled to keep his footing as he turned to face them again.

Jack spun his staff and cracked, “For having Arawn’s power running through you, you sure are not all that stronger.”

Jack swung his staff hard for frost to fire at Pitch, but what hit Pitch wasn’t frost. Slamming hard into him was water, hitting him like a wave. Jack stood stunned and confused. He looked at the trail of water that slammed into Pitch. It came from the pond. He looked over at his team, all of them as stunned as he is. He looked back at the pond and started to channel his frost. He waved his staff lightly but instead of frost blasting from it, a wave crashed across the pond.

“What the?” Jack muttered, extremely confused.

“Well, well, looks like Jack Frost is finally thawed out!” Pitch cheered from a cloud of black sand hovering over the four. What really got everyone’s attention was the large wave of black sand heading their way. As all of them took stance, Pitch shouted, “Now to finally finish you off for good!”

With a wave of Pitch’s hand, the large column of sand started to pour right down towards them. It came down so hard and so fast that not a single one of them had time to react. It all came down on them with a loud bang, not a single sound from any of them.

With his victory apparent, Pitch cheered and laughed loudly.

Then there was a light coming from where they stood, breaking through the sand. It was Hiccup’s fire, blasting right through the black grains. The shockwave hit Pitch and he was knocked off of his cloud. As the sand faded, it revealed that Jack managed to use the water from the pond to shield them. Unaware of how he managed so quickly, Jack couldn’t hold back his chuckles and cheers, everyone smiling at him.

“Alright, let's show the Boogeyman who’s boss!” Rapunzel cheered as Jack moved the water out of the way. She charged for Pitch as he stood back up and leaped into the air. She harpooned herself and spun around, building up a wind vortex around her and plunged right into Pitch’s abdomen.

With a loud grunt, Pitch flew backwards into a tree. He looked up and saw Merida flying towards him, both of her fists engulfed in rock. She crashed down and slammed him down so hard that not only did she send him through the tree, but embedded him into the ground. Hiccup ran right past Merida and blasted a large fire blast right into Pitch, searing not only him but the ground around him. Pitch yelled loudly through the fire blast until Hiccup was done. Pitch only laid where he was embedded, groaning in pain. Merida walked next to Hiccup and held her fist out. He balled up his and they bumped fists.

“Look out, coming through!” Jack cheered as he rode a wave from the pond across the field towards where Pitch was. Merida and Hiccup leaped out of the way and Jack rose the wave higher and higher, shouting, “I have no idea how this is happening, but I love this!”

When the wave started to plunge towards him, Pitch whined, “Aw, come on.”

The wave slammed down on Pitch hard, causing the area to shake. Jack cheered and brought the wave back up so he could see the look on Pitch’s face. He laughed loudly when he saw Pitch’s beaten and battered form pressed hard into the now soaked ground. He ordered the wave back into the pond and leaped back onto solid ground.

Everyone rushed to him, all cheering and laughing and Hiccup asked, “How did you do that?”

“I have no idea! But it was awesome!” Jack cheered and Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him and squealed loudly.

As everyone cheered, Pitch pulled himself out from the mud and painfully began to crawl away. He shuttered and groaned with each pull. He kept crawling until his fingers touched something leather and tough. He looked up to see someone’s boot.

Pitch smiled as he looked up, happy to see who it was.

“Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two points:  
1\. Don't worry, I'll explain why Jack can suddenly control water later. It doesn't just happen and it does tie in to why Elsa's frost glows.
> 
> 2\. I do apologize that the fight scene is short and lacking, I'm not good at writing fight scenes ^^;
> 
> Yep, Arawn's back and is face to face with the Big Four themselves. We'll get back with Elsa and the others next chapter.  
If you haven't, feel free to check out my side stories in Tales of the Guardians, a collection of bonus drabbles that I wanted to include in this story but cut to make the story less cluttered.


	15. The Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I seriously do apologize for the long time away. Life had me by the nads and I had to work up to almost eighty hours a week. But I've recently had the load lifted off of me and now I'm back at my writing Guardians now. I don't think this has a strong start, but I wanted to do something with Pitch that I've been dying to do since I first brought him into the story. I hope you guys are satisfied with his arc here. Of course, let me know what you think. I do read your comments and I use them to keep pushing me for more inspiration to keep going. And of course, this wouldn't be complete without my thanks to all who stick around despite my absence. I hope that I don't disappoint you.
> 
> Now, on with the show.

“I have to go to them.” Elsa panicked as she stormed down the hall with Tooth in tow. Tooth had told Elsa all about how they realized that Pitch had returned and that the others may be facing him. Once she realized what they were in for, she insisted on leaving.

Tooth pleaded, “Elsa, you just woke up! You can’t just run off, you don’t know what Pitch is capable of!”

“It’s not Pitch I’m worried about.” Elsa said as she stopped and faced Tooth. She said, “What if Arawn shows up? If he does and I’m not there, they won’t stand a chance.”

Tooth took Elsa’s hand and told her, “Elsa, Jack’s with them. If they run into trouble, Jack can get them out. He’s incredibly smart and he’s a quick thinker. Even if Arawn shows up, they have nothing to worry about.”

Elsa was astounded that Tooth was so adamant about Jack’s resourcefulness. She had only known Jack for a few days and she was aware how quick of a thinker Jack could be, but since Tooth knew Jack longer and knew him better, she had to believe that Jack was everything that Tooth described.

She nodded and said, “I’ll trust your word.”

Tooth smiled and said, “Besides, even if he shows up, I’m certain Jack would get them out okay.”

“You seem to care about him a lot.”

“Of course, he’s my friend.”

Elsa wanted to believe that, but she didn’t know the full extent of Tooth and Jack’s relationship. She didn’t understand why, but she was hoping that the two truly were friends and nothing more. She remembered how she felt when she saw Tooth hugged Jack before they found Hiccup and Toothless. She remembered how she resented Tooth for even touching him, even if she didn’t want to feel that way. Tooth was nothing but kind to her and she wanted to feel no animosity towards the fairy, but a part of Elsa didn’t want to see Tooth’s hands on him.

“Elsa, are you okay?” Tooth asked. Elsa slightly shook her head and asked what was wrong and Tooth told her, “You blanked out there. Is everything okay?”

Shaking her head again, Elsa lied, “I’m fine. I’m just worried about the others.”

Tooth hoovered and smiled again, telling Elsa, “They’ll be fine.”

Elsa couldn’t say anything more. All she did, all she could do, was smile back at Tooth.

* * *

Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida all stood in terror at the sight of the tall black clad, pumpkin headed beast, smiling down at the four with the most evil smile they ever saw. In his hand were what was left of a woodland creature, chewed up and devoured by the Death God. Pitch remained at his feet, smiling with relief at the sight of his resurrector.

Hiccup whispered to Jack, “Is that him? Is that Arawn?”

Not tearing his eyes away from the demon, Jack only slightly nodded.

Tossing the snack away, Arawn said, “I believe introductions are in order, Jack. After all, you and I have unfinished business.”

“You’re right, devil.” Jack said as he stood and pointed his staff at Arawn. As the others took stance, Jack said, “There are four of us and only one of you.”

“Two.” Pitch said as he staggered to his feet. Wiping his lip, Pitch threatened, “I have my army to back us up.”

The four looked around to see the Nightmares stalking them. They stood shoulder to shoulder and waited for the attack.

Arawn chuckled, drawing everyone’s attention. He told Pitch, “Call off your pets. I have an easier way.”

Pitch was confused. He didn’t understand why his master would want to take an easy way to defeat the Guardians instead of wanting to rip them apart bit by bit. Arawn always enjoyed the pleasure of torture and maiming the innocent. Yet, now of all times while he had them right in his grasp, he was willing to take it easy on them. But he knew better than to turn his master down so he waved his hand to call off his Nightmares.

Out of his pocket, Arawn pulled out a key. It was rusted and black, the stem twisted and the ring bent out of place. Pitch gave a shocked looked before smiling gleefully.

“Do any of you know what this is?” Arawn asked the four Guardians. None of them answered, so he told them, “This is a key forged by God Himself. This is the key to the Pit of Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Rapunzel gasped. She looked around at the others before asking, “What do you plan to do with it?”

“Just this.” Arawn knelt down and stuck the key into the ground and gave it a twist. He pressed his hand against Pitch’s chest and the two backed away.

The ground around the key started to turn black, spreading through the roots of the plants of the ground like poison in a mesh of veins. It spread further and closer to the Guardians.

“Run!” Merida shouted and everyone turned to run off.

The ground opened up to a black pit filled with the sound of terrifying screams and the fury of a powerful vortex. Except Arawn, none dared to look down the black pit. Jack, taking up the rear, tripped and fell to the ground. On the wet grass, he felt himself being pulled into the Pit.

“Guys, help!” he cried out. He tried to get to his feet, but the force was too strong. As everyone turned to see in horror as Jack was being dragged to the Pit. He screamed, “I can’t get up!”

Merida buried her feet into the ground and grabbed onto Rapunzel’s arm. Rapunzel linked her arm onto Hiccup’s and he reached out for Jack. Jack’s staff was long enough to reach them so he held it out. Hiccup stretched further and further for the crook.

Pitch and Arawn watched as the three struggled to reach Jack, Arawn only laughing at them. Pitch, on the other hand, wanted to stop them. He was about to call for his Nightmares again, but Arawn’s hand wrapped around his throat.

“I must say, Pitch. You amuse me.” Arawn snickered, lifting Pitch up. Pitch struggled and clawed at the Death God’s grip. Pulling him around, Arawn told him, “There was a reason I brought you back. I wanted you to help me build an army, and build an army you did.”

Gasping, Pitch said, “I don’t...I don’t understand!”

“That’s because you’re stupid. Do you really think I’d allow a lowly being like you into my ranks?”

“I gave you loyalty! I gave you my Nightmares!”

“That’s all I needed. Now, you’re useless.” Arawn looked over at the Pit, ignoring Hiccup latching on to Jack’s staff and trying to pull him back. He gave Pitch a look and said, “Maybe not that useless. You can take my place in Lucifer’s Pit.”

“No, please!”

“You tried to spread darkness without me, Pitch. You wanted to recreate my unholy empire without me. Did you think I wouldn’t hear about that? You’re such a fool.”

Pitch pleaded and begged for mercy, but Arawn only tossed Pitch over the Pit next to Jack and he was beginning to get pulled in. Jack looked over to see his old enemy pleading for help. Jack looked back up at Hiccup, who was still struggling to pull him back up. He wanted to believe that Pitch earned this fate, with all that he had done back on Easter, but Jack had a thought creep into his mind.

“Jack, let’s go!” Hiccup shouted.

Jack looked over to Arawn, who turned and walked away, the key levitating back into his hand before dispersing into a flock of black birds that flew off into the sky. He then looked back at Pitch, who was being pulled further and further towards the Pit. When Jack watched him get pulled in, he saw tears in the Boogeyman's eyes.

That was when that thought came back at full force. The Pit was closing but the vortex was stronger than before. His friends had him locked in, but Pitch was being pulled closer and closer. Jack had to do it now. He reached over and grabbed onto Pitch’s hand.

“Pull!” Jack shouted. Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, even Pitch, all looked at him in utter disbelief. He shouted, “I said pull, goddamn it!”

Not willing to debate it, they pulled harder than before as the opening to the Pit shrunk. It got smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than the black stain on the ground. Then, it faded away, wind and all, like nothing had happened.

Everyone relaxed, collapsing on the ground and catching their breaths. Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup were strained and Jack and Pitch only clung to the ground like they were still being pulled into the Pit.

Hiccup struggled to sit up, but he raised himself up and Jack followed his motion. Hiccup smiled and asked him, “Hey, Jack. You alright?”

Jack said nothing. He only leaped and wrapped his arms around Hiccup. Hiccup was surprised, but he smiled nonetheless.

“Thank you.” Jack gasped. He looked over to the girls, seeing them sitting on the ground and smiling at them. He smiled wider and said, “All of you.”

Rapunzel and Merida crawled over and embraced Jack and Hiccup. This was a moment they needed for a long time. They spend all this time of their rebirth alone with no true contact, but here they were, in each other’s arms. This was finally a confirmation, this was friendship. If only Elsa was there with them.

Pitch gasped as he finally realized he was safe. He shot up and looked around to see if the Pit was still open or if Arawn was close by. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was safe.

He noticed the four Guardians embracing near him. He ignored their moment and only focused on Jack.

“Frost...you saved me?”

Hearing Pitch’s words, they broke their embrace and looked at him. They went from content smiles to caution as they gave the Boogeyman harsh glares. He wasn’t at all surprised by their looks, but the fact that Jack saved him surpassed any feeling of concern from the four Guardians.

“Why?”

Jack glanced away for a moment, he looked back at Pitch and said, “Because no one deserves that fate. Not even you.”

Pitch couldn’t believe it. His arch enemy, the cause of all his torment, had just saved him from the Pit. Even after all that Pitch had done to not just him, but the other Guardians and Jack still saved him. Pitch had this strange feeling, a sort of lump in his throat and tingling in his chest. He was feeling something he had not felt in a long time. This was honest gratitude.

The Guardians stood up and Jack pulled them all back into a group hug. He softly said, “Thank you so much.”

“Hey, we’re a team.” Rapunzel smiled brightly.

“Aye, we got each other’s backs.” Merida added.

“The world needs up.” Hiccup said.

Pitch only watched as the four continued to embrace. He staggered to his feet and was ready to walk away.

Then, a feeling and a thought hit him.

“Frost.” he called with his back to the group. The group slowly and cautiously broke their embrace and all faced him. They didn’t know what to expect, but they were ready for anything. Well, almost anything because he turned and told Jack, “I don’t know if he’s there now, but I’ll show you where he’ll be.”

Merida laughed and said, “Yeah, like we’d believe that!”

Pitch glared at her and asked, “Was I talking to you?”

Merida was about to say something, but Jack held up his hand to stop her. He stepped forward and asked, “Why would you show me?”

Pitch explained, “Look, don’t get the wrong idea. Jack, I, hate, you. You ruined my life, but you just saved it. You don’t know what it’s like down in Lucifer’s Pit, no one does. Arawn is the only one to escape and he didn’t tell me what it’s like and I don’t want to know. But like I said, you saved my life. I owe you at least this. Let me take you to where he’s hiding.”

Rapunzel interjected, “Wait, hold the phone! How can we trust your word? You work for Arawn!”

“Did you not see that gourd-headed son of a bitch throw me to the Pit? I want payback!” Pitch looked back at Jack and said, “And to be fair, I never once lied to you.”

“You lied about the Guardians not trusting me.” Jack replied.

“They didn’t at the time. Look, we don’t have to stay long. I’ll just show you where to go, locate his headquarters and leave. That’s it. You have my word.”

Hiccup said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, “Yeah, your word isn’t really worth much.”

While everyone was skeptical, Jack listened closely and couldn’t help but wonder if Pitch was telling the truth. If they could locate Arawn’s headquarters, then they can catch him off guard and take him down before Samhain is even on the horizon.

“This could be our only chance.” Jack said. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel all looked at him with wide eyes. He stepped forward and said, “Show me the way.”

“What? No way!” Rapunzel said as she clung to his arm. He looked back at her and she asked him, “After all you told us about him, you’re just going with him like this?”

“Punz, we might not have a chance like this again. We have to take a chance.”

“Then we’re coming with you.” Merida commanded.

“No, you three head back to the Pole and let Elsa know what’s going on.”

Hiccup said, “Hell no! We’re a team!”

Pitch added, “No, Jack’s right. We can’t have all of you there. It’s too dangerous.”

Merida glared at him and said, “This doesn’t involve you!”

“I’m feeling pretty involved. And besides, with more people there, the easier it will be to get caught.” Pitch sighed and rubbed his forehead. Taking a breath, he said, “Look, you don’t trust me. Fine, I get it. But Arawn brought me back to take my Nightmares and throw me into the Pit in his place. I want him dead and the Guardians of the Elements are my only chance. You don’t have to trust me, only know that I’m only acting out of my own self interest.”

Jack pulled himself from Rapunzel’s hold and slowly approached Pitch. With the other three on guard and Pitch only standing tall, Jack felt apprehension and hope. If Pitch was going to honor the agreement, then this was their chance to stop this madness before it officially spreads. He stood face to face with Pitch, the two glaring into each other’s eyes.

Pitch held out his hand and said, “You have my word. I’ll show you and bring you back safe. But once we’re done and Arawn is gone, you and I have unfinished business to attend to. Do we have a deal?”

Jack glanced down at Pitch’s hand then back up to his eyes. He took Pitch’s hand and warned him, “You don’t have your Nightmares to protect you this time. You try anything, I’ll make you wish I didn’t save you.”

Pitch smirked and replied, “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Once they broke their shake, Jack turned to the others, all of them looking worried and shocked. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a snowglobe. He tossed it to Hiccup and said, “That’ll get you back to the Pole. Tell everyone what’s going on.”

Pitch added, “If we’re not back in one hour, use that to find us.”

Hiccup asked, “And where are you going?”

Pitch told him, “A town in New England that only the darkest of hearts can find. It’s called Arkham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Arkham. Not Batman Arkham, Lovecraft Arkham. For me, some of the biggest inspiration for Arawn's evil comes from Lovecraftian lore, but I will be adding another famous dark literature figure into the story when Jack and Pitch arrive at Arkham. I hope you guys will like what's coming.


	16. Arkham

An eerie fog loomed over the dark and decrepit town along the river. Before Pitch and Jack entered the valley that hid Arkham from the rest of the world, the sun was high in the sky. But now, it looked as though the sun had just blacked out and the night crept in. There wasn’t any sign of the sun at all in the sky and Jack was certain that the moon wouldn’t shine either. The sky was nothing but pure black. Surrounding them was a fog that one would think existed in horror movies, but no horror movie could match the atmosphere. The streets were lit with oil lanterns, showing the town looked like it was built during the Victorian Era. The streets were still lined with brick and the houses, some of which were either tumbled or caked in mildew, had that look from that time period. Jack couldn’t even imagine why anyone would even come to a place like this to build a town during any time period.

“What is this place?” Jack asked Pitch as they strolled down the street.

“Do you read the Bible, Jack?” Pitch asked nonchalantly, as if the surrounding down didn’t affect him at all. True he was Pitch Black the Boogeyman, but this town must have sent chills up his spine. Pitch then quote to Jack, “‘And he said unto them, I beheld Satan as lightning fall from heaven.’ The Book of Luke, chapter ten, verse eighteen.”

“I never took you for a man of religion, Pitch.”

“Obviously I’m not, but when you’ve been around as long as I have, you have to pick up a book to read when you have enough time on your hands. But you’re missing the point.”

“And what’s the point?”

“What did I say?”

“You said…”  _ I beheld Satan as lightning fall from heaven _ . That was what Pitch quoted. Jack took another look around, once again noticing the lack of sunlight and the enduring darkness. The fog around them complete with the never ending feeling of dread. Jack realized where they were. He muttered, “This...This is…”

“The spot where Lucifer fell.” Pitch finished. He stopped and gazed around, the stone cold look on his face never fading. He told Jack, “This is the place where only the darkest of souls may gather and only God can enter without permission.”

“Wait, so how did I get here?” Jack asked. Taking another look around, Jack had this foreboding feeling in his chest. Something wasn’t right and he accused Pitch, “You-You brought me in here. You’re taking me to Arawn, aren’t you?”

Pitch turned, his expression softening and holding up his hands, and said, “Jack, relax.”

“No! No, you gave me your word!”

“I’m not taking you-”

“Liar!”

“Shhh!” Pitch hissed as he leaped and covered Jack’s mouth. Jack struggled in Pitch’s grip, shouting through his hand. Pitch gripped him tighter and continued to shush him. Pitch looked around before pulling Jack behind an old broken down building to hide. Once he knew they were safe, he whispered to Jack, “You need to keep quiet. They’ll hear you.”

After a few moments, Pitch then whispered, “I’m going to let you go. But first, I need you to promise me you’ll hear me out. Okay?”

At first Jack just glared up at him, but eventually he did nod and Pitch slowly let him go. Jack stood before Pitch and gave the Boogeyman his angriest look. Pitch took a breath and explained, “I told you I’m taking you to where he’ll be so you and your friends can finish him off. I want him dead as much as you do, trust me.”

“Yeah, the word ‘trust’ doesn’t come easy with you.” Jack commented.

“I know, I know. But listen. I’m not bringing you to him, I’m showing you where he usually stays. Once I show you, we leave.”

“Okay but that doesn’t explain what you just said. You said that only the darkest of souls and God could get here. How am I here?”

Pitch gave Jack a dumbfounded look and asked, “Are you serious?”

Jack shrugged and threw a look at Pitch.

Pitch pinched his nose and said, “Jack, you’re a Guardian of the Elements. What do you think that entails?”

Jack shrugged again.

“Jesus Christ almighty. Jack, you are a channeler of God’s power on Earth.”

“What?” Jack gasped.

“Yes. Do you think that you were given the power of water simply because you can freeze it? No, it’s much more than that.”

“Wait, how do you know all of this?”

“I have my ways.”

“No, tell me now!”

“We don’t have time for this.”

“Tell me!”

“Fine! Just...Just keep your voice down.” Pitch took a deep breath and explained, “When Arawn brought me back, he explained that he was being threatened by the Guardians of the Elements. I asked him why they were a problem and he told me that they held the power of God within them. They used the elements, earth, air, fire, water and spirit to channel that power. If all of them found him, it would be like facing God Itself. I just can’t believe you of all people are the Guardian of Water.”

“Join the club.” Jack said as he relaxed a bit. He asked, “But that’s the thing. How did I go from creating snow and ice to channeling water?”

“That I don’t know. What I do know is we’re wasting time.”

Jack hated to admit it, but Pitch was right. He needed to know more, but the sooner they found Arawn’s hideout, the sooner they could leave this place. These answers would have to wait.

“You did what?” Elsa gasped. Rapunzel told her and the others what happened when she, Hiccup and Merida returned. Elsa asked, “Why did you let him go alone with Pitch?”

Merida replied, “I hate to admit it, but Pitch was right. The less people go in, the easier it would be to sneak around.”

“But Jack has no back up! What if something goes wrong?”

Hiccup tried to calm her down, telling her, “Look, they said to wait an hour. It’s only been ten minutes. They probably won’t even be there much longer.”

“A lot can happen in one hour! This is extremely irresponsible! We’re the Guardians of the Elements, we can’t risk one of our own like this!”

Tooth hovered in front of Elsa and said, “Elsa, please calm down. This is Jack, remember?”

“That’s just it! It’s Jack! He’s the one who brought us all together! He saved me! I won’t risk him like this!”

Everyone looked at each other confusingly, all surprised by Elsa’s comment.

“What?”

Bunny walked next to her and asked, “Elsa, is there something going on between you and Jack?”

Elsa scoffed and asked, “What kind of question is that? Jack’s an essential part of all of this. We need to find him.”

Tooth added, “Well you were more worried about Jack when the others were away.”

Hiccup smirked and sarcastically said, “Gee thanks, Els.”

“Aye, we’re fine too.” Merda added as she rested her elbow on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“I think it’s cute.” Rapunzel happily said.

“Enough!” Elsa shouted. Now beyond frustrated, she said, “Look, we are not discussing this! We need to find Jack! Besides, I’m certain he’s got someone already!”

Sandy looked up at her and shook his head no. Elsa took notice, surprised that Jack wasn’t with someone. She then motioned her eyes to Tooth and again Sandy shook his head.

Not knowing what to think or do at the moment, Elsa went over to the window and looked out at the never ending tundra. So much rushing through her thoughts and she felt lost. It was at this moment she wished the one person who always had her back was still around. Maybe Anna would know what to do.

Not knowing what to say, she only turned back to Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida and said, “I...I’m sorry if you feel like I don’t care about you three. I do, really.”

“Hey, I was just teasing.” Hiccup said as he stepped over to her. He told her, “Look, I get it. I’m worried about him too. Pitch just attacked us back in Ireland and Jack went with him to somewhere no one knows how to get to.”

“Uh, what was this place?” Bunny asked nervously.

“Arkham, why?”

Tooth gasped loudly. Rapunzel looked between her, Sandy and Bunny and asked, “What is it?”

Bunny told Hiccup, “Check to see if the snowglobe will take you there.”

Hiccup took out the snowglobe and said the name before throwing it. A portal began to open, but then it turned black before collapsing into the globe. Then it shattered, popping into many shards of glass. Everyone gasped at the sight of the globe exploding, everyone except Bunny who only shook his head.

“I knew it.” he said. He looked at Tooth, who was looking tearfully at him. He wrapped his arm around her and she buried her face into his shoulder. With all eyes on him, Bunny told the Guardians, “Arkham is the place where Lucifer fell from the heavens.”

“No.” Elsa gasped, covering her lips.

Everyone else was also filled with dread. Realizing that not only could they not get to Jack, but it was possible he was trapped in the most cursed place on Earth.

Merida determinedly stepped forward and asked, “Where is this place?”

Pulling herself up from Bunny’s shoulder, Tooth said, “No one knows. It’s been long lost since the time of the fall.”

“Wait, Pitch mentioned New England.” Hiccup said. Looking to Merida, Rapuznel and Elsa, he said, “At least we have an idea on where he’s at.”

“But Samhain’s so close. You won’t find him in time.” Bunny said.

Elsa looked back out the window as the other debated. She was beyond terrified for Jack. He was alone with Pitch in the worst possible place to be right now and she didn’t know if they could get to him. He was trapped and possibly in danger and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Maybe there was a way to locate him at least. She remembers when she felt Merida call out to her in Scotland. Maybe she could reach out to him and find out where he is.

With a deep breath, she exhaled his name quietly, “Jack.”

Jack and Pitch continued to stroll down the roads of Arkham. Despite having Pitch next to him, Jack still felt nervous being in this dark town. He was hoping that they were getting closer to wherever they were going.

“Jack.”

Jack jolted around when he heard the voice call out to him. Looking off into space, he muttered, “Elsa?”

Pitch looked down at Jack, confused by his recent reaction. He looked off into the direction Jack was looking at and only saw the empty streets. He looked back down at Jack and said, “We don’t have time for this. We’re almost there.”

Jack briefly glanced over his shoulder as Pitch walked off then back in the direction he was looking into. He knew he heard Elsa’s voice calling to him. But why was she calling him? Was she alright? He didn’t forget her breakdown before he left with the others to Ireland. Did something else happen to her while he was away?

“Jack!” Pitch shouted, pulling Jack out of his trance. Jack looked back at Pitch and the Boogeyman said, “Let’s go!”

Jack looked back and whispered, “Elsa, stay away. I’ll be back soon.”

With that said, he turned and followed Pitch.

Elsa’s eyes bolted open and she gasped. Everyone else was still talking, but she cut them off and told them, “I know where he is!”

Jack and Pitch hid behind a building and looked at what looked like a church. While the other structures were decrepit and falling apart, the church was well maintained and had lights glaring through the windows. The front door also had the only sign of life guarding it, a tall and muscular pale man with long jet black hair and was dressed head to toe in dark clothing.

“What is this place? A gathering for edgy goths?” Jack cracked quietly.

Pitch softly shook his head and said, “To be goth is to be human. These creatures are some of the most vile and horrific beasts to roam the Earth?”

“Really? And what would those be?”

“Tell me, Jack. What soulless creatures lurk in only the darkest place on the planet?”

That question alone said it all, Jack didn’t need to ponder it. He looked at the creature guarding the door, realizing why it was so pale. Upon closer observation, he also noticed the lack of color in it’s eyes. The eyes were the doorway to the soul and it’s eyes were black. This was a creature that avoided the sun for a specific reason.

Jack muttered the name of the creatures, “Vampires.”


	17. Vampires

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror in Jack’s room, looking herself over. With all that was going on, with Arawn and Pitch, she was wondering if her attire was really appropriate for the situation. She loved the gown and having her hair down, but she was preparing to fight for the fate of all of humanity. She needed a change.

It’s been many years since she changed her wardrobe, not since that night in Ahtohallan. She would never forget it, the feeling of finally discovering her true purpose. To be the bridge between man and spirit, to return nature back into harmony and save Arendelle. The night she saw her mother again, heard her sing to her like when she was little. It was at this moment that Elsa couldn’t stop wondering if her mother knew the destiny that had been bestowed upon her. Did her mother know that she was chosen by God to become the Guardian of Spirit, just as Jack had explained to her?

Jack.

She needed to hurry and make a decision. She tied her hair back and waved her hand over herself and her white gown turned into a navy blue dress that collared around her neck with the shoulders exposed. The famous Northuldra diamonds were still present, bedazzling her choker and fading down her new dress, disappearing into the black sash around her waist The hem of her dress ended right beneath her knees and exposed her right leg, showing that she was wearing black pants with purple boots that were tied off with brown strapping. She couldn’t believe how she looked, nothing like the spirit she had been since the 1840s. She looked so much like she did during the days when her and Anna had reunited. This hit her hard and she felt her sobs fighting up from her chest, but she fought back. She didn’t have time to be sad at the moment, Jack needed her. He needed everyone. To help her fight back her emotions, she tore herself away from the mirror and stormed out, ready to face whatever laid ahead.

* * *

Pitch and Jack continued to look over the vampire hive, studying it’s layout. They needed to find out how to get in without detection so when they were ready, Arawn would be taken by surprise. However, Jack was getting antsy and was itching to leave.

“Okay, you showed me. Now let’s go.” Jack whispered, turning to leave.

Pitch grabbed him and said, “Wait, we need a plan.”

“We have one. Get the others and come back.”

“Then what? Throw rocks at him? Splash him with some water? It’s not that simple.”

“Well, you seem to know a lot more than I do, so what do you think?”

“I think…” Pitch pondered, trying to think up a plan himself. After a moment, he said, “...we better leave and come up with a plan.”

He turned and began to walk off with Jack, when a tall dark skinned man, hair done in dreadlocks and dressed in a heavy black coat and clothes, blocked their way. Jack looked up at him, noticing his pure black eyes. He knew that this man was a vampire.

“Pitch.” the man groaned with a deep Bahamian accent. Pitch shuttered when the man said his name. Looking back and forth between Jack and Pitch with his eye, the vampire said, “His lordship is expecting you.”

“Oh! Oh, he is? Well, that’s wonderful!” Pitch shuttered. When the vampire looked down at Jack again, Pitch wrapped his arm around him and said, “This young man is a friend of mine. He wishes to join our ranks.”

Jack nervously looked at Pitch, who gave him a look. Jack looked back up at the vampire and gave a nervous smile.

The vampire looked at him for a moment and said in monotone, “Follow me, please.”

The vampire walked past them and Pitch followed with his arm still around Jack. Pitch whispered to Jack, “Just play along and you’ll be fine.”

“He’s taking us to Arawn.” Jack hissed.

“No, he’s not.”

“He said ‘his lordship’.”

“They address Arawn as ‘Master’. ‘His lordship’ is someone completely different.”

“Surprisingly enough, that doesn’t make me feel better.”

Pitch hushed him as they reached the entryway of the “church”. The vampire standing guard looked down at Jack suspiciously, but the one that led them gave him a nod. The guard nodded back and stood aside so the three could enter.

Jack felt numb when he saw what was inside. The interior looked like, what could only be described, a bar from Hell. Dozens, maybe in hundreds of vampires all lounged around the building, some at the bar being served. There was gothic Victorian furniture all around the building and it was all lit up by torches that were hanging from the pillars and walls. There were even human bones being used as “art”. Jack really wanted to leave.

Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He slowly turned to see a pale skinned woman with the familiar black eyes, blonde hair and black Victorian attire and a mouth full of sharp teeth smiling at him.

“Well, well, look at what we have here.” she said with a strong deep Southern drawl. Jack stood frozen as she softly caressed his cheek with her gloved hand. She said, “Ain’t this the cutest little thing I've ever done seen? A little scrawny but from my experience, the size has gone between the legs.”

Pitch held back his laughter, but he cleared his throat and pulled Jack closer, telling her, “With all due respect, this one is accompanying me to see his lordship.”

“Aw now Pitch, you wouldn’t deny me a chance at some young blood.” She leaned closer to Jack and said, “I’ve got my own private room, darling. Let Pitch do his business alone.”

“That’s enough, Matilda.”

With that voice telling her to stand down, she looked over Jack at who had called to her and backed away in fear. Pitch and Jack turned to see a man standing atop a flight of stairs at the far end of the room. He was dressed in a similar fashion as the rest with his long black hair flowing over his shoulders. He had a goatee as well, expressing his sinister features. Pitch led Jack over to the stairs and made him bow before the figure. Up close, Jack noticed that instead of black like the others, his eyes were red.

The man smiled and said, “Well, if it isn’t Jack Frost as I live and breath.”

Pitch cleared his throat and said, “Y-Yes, old friend. I have convinced Jack to join us.”

In response, the man smiled down at Jack, showing off perfect teeth accompanied by long sharp canines. With a laugh, the man said, “Excellent. Come up to my office.”

Jack looked even more nervous as he gave Pitch a glance. He had no idea who this person was and that made the pit in his stomach grow even more.

* * *

“Okay, are we ready?” Elsa asked as she pulled Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel into a small circle around a snowglobe a hungover North gave them.

“Are you sure this will work?” Rapuznel asked.

“We won’t know until we try.” Elsa took a deep breath, focusing on the snowglobe. She held her hands out and said, “I’ve only done this once and it was by accident so I’m not sure if this will work.”

“Surprisingly, that’s not too reassuring.” Hiccup remarked.

Elsa ignored him and just did what she normally does when she released her icy blasts. Much to her intrigue and everyone’s surprise, instead of ice there were sparkles of light that danced out from her fingers. She didn’t know how she did this nor did she understand why it was happening, but she would deal with it later. Now, they needed to help Jack.

As she let the sparks hover around the snowglobe, Elsa whispered, “Show me Arkham.”

Then the globe started to glow, the light mixing in with the sparks. The globe lifted off the ground and the portal opened. While everyone was glad it worked, the sight of the dark and dismal streets of Arkham filled them with dread, Elsa in particular. She had never seen such a horrid place in all of her life.

She lowered her arms and said, “Okay, we go in, get Jack and get out.”

Rapunzel said, “Wait, let’s bring Toothless or one of the other spirits. We’ll need back up.”

Hiccup told her, “I’d agree with you but we don’t want any unwanted attention. We’ll need to go in by ourselves.”

Nokk and the other spirits surrounded Elsa, not wanting her to go. Pascal, Rapunzel’s spirit chameleon crawled on her shoulder and gave her a worrying look. Toothless nudged Hiccup and Angus, Merida’s stone stallion, nuzzled against her.

Merida softly stroked Angus’ snout and said, “I’m sorry, but Hiccup’s right. We don’t know what’s there so we’ll need to keep a low profile.”

Elsa touched her forehead to Nokk’s snout and said, “We’ll be fine. You’ll come with us next time, okay?”

Nokk grunted in response, hoping there would be a next time. As he backed down, all the other spirit creatures backed away and watched the four walk in and vanish into the portal.

* * *

The gentleman who led Jack and Pitch away from the gathering downstairs had closed and locked his office door, leaving only him, Jack and Pitch in the room. The room was furnished in a similar fashion as the rest of the building, but there were the heads of animals displayed on the wall. Some of them looked like regular animals like leopards, wolves, lions and tigers while others looked something like out of the depths of Hell itself. Jack had no doubt in his mind that that’s where they came from.

Pulling up his chairs for his guests, the man asked, “So Pitch my old friend, do you know why you are expected?”

Pitch cleared his throat and replied, “Well before we get started, I do believe introductions are in order.”

As he sat down in his own chair, the man chuckled, “Of course, where are my manners?”

As both Pitch and Jack sat down, Pitch introduced, “This, as you know, is Jack Frost. I don’t think I need to tell you what he’s known for.”

“Of course, of course. I am very lucky to witness the turn of the winter spirit. After all, what goes better than cold and dark?” Pitch threw Jack a quick smirk and let the man continue, “I myself have gone through many names over the centuries. The Prince of Darkness, the Blood Count, the Impaler. My real name is Vlad Tepes the Third. But you Jack, you can call me Dracula.”

Jack felt himself lose color in his skin after hearing that name.

Noticing Jack’s demeanor, Pitch decided to distract the Count and asked, “So, your Lordship, what is it you wish to speak to me about?”

Dracula took a sip from a glass on his desk, drinking the dark red liquid that was obvious, then told him, “I have received new orders from our Master. He has told me that we are preparing to leave Arkham once night falls.”

Both Jack and Pitch gulped, but Pitch remained calm and asked, “What is he planning?”

“He wants me to raise an army. My slaves are to spread into the neighboring provinces to...infect the humans. He agreed that some of them may be used for...other reasons, but he wants an undead army to be ready for his uprising on Samhain. And I know just the place to start.”

Jack asked, trying to remain calm, “And that place would be?”

“Just a sleepy little town to the north called Salem’s Lot. Very small but nobody will notice it’s disappearance.”

Jack started to get fidgety, knowing that lives were in danger. He wanted to get up and run for the Workshop to tell everyone, but he wouldn’t even make it out the door.

Noticing Jack’s behavior, Dracula asked, “Are you alright, my friend?”

Starting to lose his composure, Jack gave an unconvincing smile and said shakingly, “Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just excited to be here is all, hehe.”

Dracula folded his hands and said, “That’s good. Because I want the Guardian of Water to be as comfortable as possible.”

Jack was ready to live up to the title of the Guardian of Water since he was ready to wet himself. All his acting and fidgeting had ceased and now he was sitting like a deer in headlights. It didn’t help that Dracula slowly stood up and glared down at him, those soulless red eyes piercing him like a million daggers. For once in his entire existence, Jack was scared for his life.

Then Dracula turned his glare to Pitch, who still remained calm. Taking a breath, Dracula said, “The Master has told me his plans for you. Yet, somehow you escaped the Pit.”

Pitch gripped the arms of his chair, but not out of fear. Out of anger.

“You knew.” Pitch snarled. He stood and said, “You knew and never told me!”

Dracula smiled and said, “You were a lesser being in his eyes. Why would he care about some worthless parasite that hid under the beds of children? You coward.”

“I’m a coward? I did everything in his glory and he repays me by throwing me away like trash! How long until he does the exact same thing to you?”

“I still have my uses, you don’t.”

“He took my Nightmares, he’ll take your vampires and leave you impaled on a fence post.”

Dracula turned his gaze back to Jack, who was now ready to jump out of his chair.

Dracula looked back at Pitch and said, “Well, you did bring us him. Maybe Arawn will let you back into his good graces.”

“Oh no, nobody kills him but me.” Pitch then grabbed his chair and shoved it into Dracula, knocking him down to the ground. He flipped it over and pinned the vampire down. He turned and shouted, “Jack, run!”

Jack leaped out of his chair and ran along with Pitch, both of them using their shoulders to slam the locked door open. As they ran out, Dracula lifted the chair off himself and tossed it across the room, shattering it against the wall. He stood up and began to follow them.

Jack and Pitch made it down the stairs and were confronted by the army of vampires waiting for them. Pitch used a sand blast to shove them out of their way and him and Jack made for the front doors. Jack swung his staff and instead of ice like usual, it was water once again, but it gave a strong enough current to force the doors open. The hard caused the guard out front to be crushed between the large wood and the stone wall, giving Jack and Pitch little resistance to escape.

As the vampires recovered, Dracula stormed down the stairs and shouted, “Stop them! Get the boy, kill Pitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering what Elsa's new look is like, it's based off of concept art of her travel dress from the making of Frozen 2. As much as I like her new look, it's not fitting for a girl ready to go into battle for the fate of the world.
> 
> And yes, his unholy majesty Count Dracula has made an appearance >:) As Captain Jack once put it, "Couldn't resist, mate." I want to include other literature figures into the story and the vampire arc will last only a few more chapters until we get into the next one. After that arc is done, I'm going to work on wrapping up the story. Don't worry, I won't rush it. I'll give the story an ending it deserves, but I don't want to drag it on for too long. I originally hoped to have all done by this past Halloween, since it is Samhain, but life's been pretty hectic for me as of late and I just don't really have the time to truly work on this. So yeah, that's all I have to announce at the moment.
> 
> Until next time, peace.


	18. Dracula's Defeat

“Well, this place certainly lives up to its reputation.” Rapunzel quirked as she looked around Arkham.

All four had arrived only moments ago, but they already wanted to leave. The dark and eerie atmosphere chilled all of them to the core, Elsa in particular. Ever since she stepped through the portal, she felt her insides turn to ice and her bones ached. This unholy place did things she never thought possible. She could hear the voices of the damned echo in the wind. The air smelled of death and countless eons of terror. She didn’t know if the others felt all of this, but she certainly hoped not. If she could carry the burden for them then she would do it. No living thing should ever feel like this.

Stepping next to her, Hiccup asked, “So, where do you think we should start looking?”

Then, as if on cue, there was the sound of loud screeching off in the distance.

Shrugging, Merida remarked, “Well, I guess that’s a start.”

* * *

Thankfully the legend of a wooden stake in the heart was true since Jack plunged the end of his staff through the chest of Matilda. She screamed like a banshee before bursting into a cloud of ash. At his back, Pitch gave an oncoming vampire a blast of sand to the face, turns out that a cursed soul can’t protect their eyes from the stinging irritation of sand in their eyes. It screeched as it rubbed its eyes, but Jack stabbed it with his staff and also bursted into ash. More came flooding their way, but both Pitch and Jack gave a wave of their power to blast them back.

“Hey, Pitch!” Jack called as they continued to fight. “You’d think that being a Guardian of Water, this would be holy water I’d control!”

“For crying out loud, Jack! This is serious!” Pitch shouted as he pulled out a sharp piece of wood from a nearby building and plunged it into an attacking vampire.

Jack looked up to see a vampire flying Pitch’s way.

“Whoa, heads up!” he shouted and blasted the beast with water from his staff. It stopped and Pitch turned to punch the demon in its face before impaling it with his makeshift weapon.

Approaching the scene of the fight, Dracula only sneered at the sight of his minions being defeated at the hands of two spirits like Pitch Black and Jack Frost. He had spent centuries converting an army for Arawn’s return, but now all of his work was being undone.

At his back was the tall dark skinned vampire that found Jack and Pitch earlier. Dracula looked back and told him, “Finish this before there’s nothing left.”

The vampire nodded and slowly stepped past Dracula. He drew closer and closer then posed like an animal ready to pounce.

He would have had it not been for the two large stone slabs crushing him flat.

Pitch and Dracula stood confused as Jack’s face smiled bright with realization. He knew what had happened and who was responsible.

Everyone looked up to see Rapunzel plummet from the air and spin a vortex around herself. She slammed onto the ground next to Jack and Pitch, a gust blasting from the vortex and blasting the vampires away.

Standing off the battleground, Dracula could only gape in shock at the sight of the new combatants. The Guardians were here and he knew that his army was about to be wiped out.

From the sky, a loud shout was heard as Hiccup launched himself into the air, fists of fire blazing bright and growing as he plummeted to the ground. Once he landed, the flames from his hand spread to the surrounding vampires that were blasted by Rapunzel. Once the flames touched them, the vampires turned to ash. The onlooking vampires watched in horror as a simple flame had killed half of their numbers. Dracula was still stunned and stonewalled.

Then he felt her presence. He looked over to see Elsa slowly approaching the battlefield. He could feel the light radiating off of her. It tingled at first, but now it started to burn. This was a sensation he had not felt in hundreds of years. He could tell that she was the Guardian of Spirit. Only God would allow someone as beautiful as her take that mantle.

He looked down at his hand and saw the very thing that would make his heart stop if it didn’t centuries ago. Elsa’s presence made his skin start to flake off, bit by bit. This gave him the incentive to look away and take his leave, leaving his minions to die.

As Elsa drew closer to Jack and the rest of her friends, she held her hands out, her light glowing from her fingertips, and quietly warned the vampires, “Stay away from them.”

Without hesitation, she threw her hands out and the light spread like her frost would, piercing through the chest of each vampire, right where the heart would be. As she did so, her eyes glowed brightly, filled with determination.

Merida finally joined the group and they all looked at her in amazement. The last time they saw her use her magic, she was controlling ice. But here she was, controlling light itself. Jack in particular was amazed. He thought she looked so beautiful.

Elsa’s expression softened and she gave a sad smile. She said to the vampires, “You’re free now. Go in peace.”

Then, every last vampire glowed brightly, lighting up the dark valley before disintegrating and ascending to the sky above. As they ascend, the clouds above slowly start to break apart.

Elsa released herself and took a breath. The four Guardians and Pitch slowly approached her. She staggered but Hiccup and Rapunzel grabbed her. She opened her eyes and looked around at her friends.

“How did you do that?” Rapunzel asked.

Elsa shook her head and said, “I don’t know, but I saw something.”

“What?”

“I looked into the hearts of each and every vampire. None of them chose this life. Dracula forced them into this.”

“That right foul git.” Merida growled. She looked up at the sky, seeing the once black sky turning dark grey. She said, “Please tell me they went to heaven. They don’t deserve punishment for-”

“They’ll be alright. I set them free.” Elsa said. She stood up and Rapunzel and Hiccup let her go. She looked down at her hands, just as curious as the others were. She said aloud, “I don’t understand it. It’s just like when I was a child. My magic just came naturally.”

Pitch nodded and said, “You were chosen for a reason. It’s like God knew you’d be the perfect one to harness such power.”

Merida and Hiccup rolled their eyes at him. Hiccup asked, “Can you get rid of him too?”

Pitch was about to respond, but Jack stood in front of him and said, “Guys, listen. I’d be a goner if it wasn’t for Pitch.”

Dumbstruck, the other four looked at each other for a moment, then gave Jack and Pitch another look.

“I know, I know. We would have been out of here sooner if they didn’t find us. Pitch stood up for me in there.”

Pitch leaned over and whispered, “Like I said, no one kills you but me.”

Jack only chuckled and told the others, “He’s on our side now.”

Everyone but Jack gave him a skeptical look. Pitch didn’t react, he just looked away. Jack looked back at him and winked.

Looking back at the sky, seeing it grow brighter, Hiccup asked, “Why is it doing that?”

Pitch looked up and said, “It’s because of the five of you. You purified this land. Because of that, the darkness will fade away. Look.”

He referred to the buildings. Like Dracula, they were beginning to flake. Flakes of ash began to dance around the air as the sun slowly began to shine brightly bit by bit through the clouds.

With everything going on, Merida shook her head and said, “I need a drink.”

She turned and walked off towards the vampires’ headquarters. Following her, and not surprised that she would respond like that, the other Guardians just laughed.

* * *

On a farm not too far from Arkham, Dracula was finishing off a few cattle as he hid in the barn from the sunlight. He needed to regain his strength and plan his revenge against Pitch and the Guardians. The sun was setting so he didn’t have long to wait.

Then, it grew darker and dark. He looked up from his newest carcass and saw that someone was walking outside the barn. He gave a wide smile when he realized who it was.

Walking through the barn entryway, Arawn’s mammoth form cast a great shadow when a bolt of lightning struck.

Standing up, Dracula moaned, “Father.”

With very little concern, Arawn demanded, “What happened to Arkham?”

“Pitch and the Guardians of the Elements happened, father.” Dracula approached Arawn, his mighty stature dwarfed by Arawn height. As Arawn continued to show little concern, but Dracula continued, “Pitch brought the Guardian of Water, but betrayed me and brought the other Guardians. My army for you is wiped out, but I promise I will have more by Samhain.”

Arawn shook his head and asked, “You will have thousands of willing vampires in a week and a half? It took you centuries to acquire the thousands you had just mere moments ago.”

Dracula finally began to acknowledge Arawn’s disapproval. He shuttered and knelt down before Arawn and began to heave in fear.

Looking away, Arawn muttered to himself, “So, Pitch managed to escape the Pit. He’s another enemy added to my list.” Thinking longer, he said to himself, “The boy...Jamie, was it? I’ll use him to draw the Guardians to me.”

Looking down at the pitiful sight of the fallen Vampire Lord, he sneered and said, “Get to your feet, Vlad. You still have a purpose.”

Looking up at Arawn, Dracula had a look of sorrow mixed with hope as blood streamed down his face like tears. He stood up and Arawn placed his hand on his shoulder to guide him out of the barn to the nearby wood fence.

Finally with a voice of optimism, Dracula said, “You know, Pitch said that you’d impale me on a fence post.”

Arawn hummed and said, “Not a bad idea.”

Arawn then grabbed Dracula and quickly impaled him through the upper torso into the fence post. Dracula didn’t even get a chance to scream when he felt the wood break through his body, shattering his bones and piercing his dead heart. He gasped in pain, but he wasn’t dead yet. Arawn opened his coat and drew his sword. Giving a swift strike, the blade swung through Dracula’s throat and severed his head from his body. Arawn looked down at Dracula’s corpse as crows descended and began to feast upon him.

Walking away, Arawn muttered, “Disappointment.”

* * *

The outer wall of the vampires’ headquarters was mostly gone, but the interior was still most intact. Merida and Hiccup approached the bar as the rest went to relax on the nearby couch. As Merida picked up a bottle, Pitch went over to her and said, “Uh, you don’t want to drink that.”

“Oh, and why is that? It’s just wine.”

“For one, vampires don’t drink wine. Second, what do vampires drink?”

Merida thought for a moment, then her eyes widened. Hiccup had already collected glasses, but he slowly put them down on the bar. Merida slowly sat the bottle on the bar and pushed it away and wiped her hands.

Elsa laughed at Merida and Hiccup before looking at Jack sitting next to her. He was staring at her.

“What?”

“Your hair.”

Elsa brushed her bangs back and asked, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Oh nothing! It’s just...I think I like it better down.”

Elsa tensed up, surprised that he would be so straightforward. Sure he was honest, but he hardly ever mentioned her physical appearance. She relaxed, smiled and felt her cheeks warm up.

“Awwwww!” they heard Rapunzel squeal. Both looked her way and saw her giving them puppy dog eyes. Elsa smiled again and shook her head while Jack rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Hiccup and Merida joined them on the couch. Hiccup threw his head back and asked, “So now what?”

Rapunzel relaxed, cleared her throat and asked Pitch, “Do you know where else Arawn could be?”

Pitch leaned down on the bar and said, “Not a clue. I wish I did because I want him gone as soon as possible.”

Merida rolled her eyes and groaned, “Great, now we’re back to square one.”

Rapunzel thought for a moment, then said, “Probably not.” Elsa asked what she meant and Rapunzel asked, “Does anyone remember that shop owner in London? He still has that book! If it talks about us, then it might talk about Arawn!”

Pitch raised his eyebrows and replied, “That might work.”

Hiccup stood up and said, “Well let’s head to London.”

Jack held his hand up and asked, “Can we wait for a moment? I just got done fighting an army of vampires.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and flung his arms up.

Pitch stood up and said, “Well, this is where I take my leave.”

Merida scoffed and asked, “What? You did your good deed for the day so now it’s back to the shadows?”

“You stand a better chance against Arawn than me. He still has my Nightmares. Be sure to bring them back.”

Pitch then turned and began to walk away.

“Hey, Pitch!” Jack called out. When Pitch turned with an annoyed scowl, Jack said with a smile, “Thanks for helping me.”

Pitch said nothing, just gave Jack a look. Jack could feel it in his eyes. It was like when Pitch confronted him in the Arctics back on Easter. Pitch was desperate for some kind of companionship, that which Jack understood. The look Pitch gave him seemed like the Boogeyman finally understood what it’s like to have a kind word directed at him.

Pitch looked over to the jukebox next to him. The rest of the building mostly disintegrated but the sofa and and the jukebox. Pitch shrugged and banged on the jukebox and it began to play the song

_ Toniiiight...I’m gonna have myseeeelf a real good tiiime… _

As the song continued, Pitch nodded at the Guardians and left. The five just sat and watched him walk off. Jack began to mouth along with the song. Then, he stood up and began to slowly dance with it. Everyone just smiled at him as he jirated to the more upbeat bridge. Then it started to pick up and he danced even faster, waving his staff around with the song. Rapunzel jumped up and joined him, dancing like a girl in an eighties movie. Shortly, Hiccup joined them, dancing the Carlton dance. While Elsa smiled joyfully at the three dancing, Merida rolled her eyes and glanced at her. Elsa looked back at her, still smiling. Merida shook her head and smiled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back, guys!
> 
> So, I've been taking a break from my Jelsa/RotBTFD work to work on my second account. But now, I really want to make this my primary concern since I've never had a story come this far and I think it's fair to give this story my main focus. I will work on other stories as well, but I will make sure this one is my top one for you guys. I have to brainstorm for the next chapter before I get to work, but don't worry, it'll be ready asap. And yes, the jukebox is playing Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now".
> 
> Now, I feel like I don't thank you guys enough. I can't thank you guys enough for all the support. I'd like to give two shoutout though. I'd like to give a shoutout to Lil Missy on Instagram. She made an awesome edit for this story and I'm truly grateful since I love her work :) I would also like to give a shoutout to MLPFanCeline for her amazing music that she made for the story. In all my time, never once would I ever imagine in any way that I'd inspire anyone in such a way. I feel so humbled by your works. I hope you can nourish your talents and go on to do amazing things.
> 
> And of course, again, thank you to all the readers for this amazing ride. Like I said, I hope to move this along and give this a finale it's worthy of for all of you who supported me and stuck by me.
> 
> On a final note, no I did not forget Tales of the Guardians. I had a chapter set up, but I'm having a hard time closing it out. I hope to have it up soon though.
> 
> Peace


	19. Legacy of Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we go into this next chapter, I just want to let you guys know that it might be a bit confusing for those unfamiliar with the subject. I will briefly go into it at the end of the chapter, but we will be going a bit into the history of the Guardians of the Elements themselves. And don't worry, we'll being going back into the main plot next chapter. I just wanted to add this little tidbit for fun. Anyways, hope you enjoy this all the same.

The London streets were busy and full of life. Thankfully, none of the people could see the five Guardians and their large spirit creatures accompanying them. As promised, Toothless, Nokk, Bruni, Pascal, Olaf, Baby Tooth and Angus joined them on this adventure. Elsa rode Nokk and Merida rode Angus while Jack let Bruni and Baby Tooth ride on his shoulder with Olaf at his heels. Rapunzel muttered to Pascal on her shoulder, trying to remember where the shop was. Not accustomed to seeing cars, Toothless kept stopping to watch them drive by. This annoyed Hiccup, but he was just as curious.

It seemed easy enough for them to just simply go and meet with this man Rapunzel told them about. The shop, she said, was located in a back alley just off the major streets. She couldn’t remember which street, but she remembered that there was an old pharmacy on the corner leading down the alley. They finally found it, but not before Toothless sniffed a nearby fire hydrant, Hiccup warning him to stay away from it.

There were a few other shops in the alley, not the kinds anyone would bring their kids to, but still the massive group pressed on. About three shops down, they found it. Mr. Robert’s Bookshop and Coffeehouse, that was the name. Not surprising, there wasn’t anyone inside. Merida and Elsa told their steeds to wait outside before they climbed down. Jack helded Elsa down and much to everyone’s surprise, Hiccup went over to help Merida.

“Need help?” he asked her.

She raised her eyebrow and asked, “Do I look like I need help?”

Hiccup threw up his hands and said, “Hey, I was just asking.”

Merida jumped down and glared at him. Then, her expression softened and she stammered, “Thank you anyways.”

Hiccup smiled at her and she glanced away, pushing past him into the shop. As Hiccup followed her, Jack, Rapunzel and Elsa glanced at each other before chuckling as they walked in.

The inside of the shop was old but well maintained. As expected, there were shelves upon shelves of books, mostly old and antique books. The smell of old paper and coffee filled the air, all of them taking a big whiff of the aroma. Despite being in a dark back alley, the entire shop was lit up bright with old fashion lamps. The entire interior looked like something from an old nineteen fifties movie.

There was a loud creaking behind them. They all turned to see Toothless try to wedge himself through the door.

“Toothless, no!” Hiccup shouted, running to shove him back out. “No, stay outside!”

Outside, Angus and Nokk trotted behind Toothless, turned and bucked him with their hinde legs, kicking him into the shop. Toothless flew in and landed hard on Hiccup, nearly crashing into the front counter.

“Ow.” Hiccup groaned underneath his dragon.

Jack chuckled and looked down at Bruni, who only tilted his head. He went over and helped Toothless off of Hiccup. He reached out and asked, “You okay?”

Hiccup took his hand and said, “I’ll be fine.” As Jack pulled him up, Hiccup said, “Help me get him out.”

“Might as well let him stay in. He’s here already.”

All of them looked over to see an older man walk over to them, several books in his arms. He was well dressed in a tan shirt and grey waistcoat and slacks with perfectly shined shoes. His hair was sandy and grew down to the base of his neck accompanied by a long and well trimmed beard. His sleeves were rolled up, showing his arms covered in various archaic tattoos and skin carvings from various symbols. He was an odd mix of looking older yet still retaining some youth. He softly placed the books on the counter before turning to greet his guests.

“Mr. Roberts!” Rapunzel cheered as she leaped up and wrapped her arms around him.

Smiling and hugging her back, the man chuckled with his thick British accent, “Rapunzel, my dear. It’s been far too long.”

“It has.” Rapunzel let him go and introduced the other to him, “Hiccup, Elsa, Jack and Merida, this is Mr. Roberts. I met him ten years ago while I was traveling the world.”

Elsa asked him, “And you can see us, sir?”

“Of course I can, my dear.” Mr. Roberts gave Jack a disapproved look and remarked, “You, young man, will dress accordingly while you’re in my shop. No shoes, no service.”

Groaning, Jack replied, “Look, we’re not here to shop. We’re here for answers.”

As Jack went to slip his hand into his pocket, Mr. Roberts snapped his fingers. When Jack slid his hand across his abdomen where his pocket would be, he found that it was missing. He glanced down to see his sweater was gone, now replaced with a blue blazer with his signature frost patterns cascading down. He was wearing a baby blue shirt underneath it. His pants were still the same but he was wearing black boots similar to Hiccup’s. Realizing that his jacket changed, Bruni scurried down his shoulder and Baby Tooth hoovered, both of them wondering how his attire changed without them realizing.

“There, now you look like a proper gentleman without that trashy American look.” Mr. Roberts chuckled.

Everyone was just as surprised as Jack was at his sudden wardrobe change. Elsa softly brushed her fingers across his blazer, examining it closely. It felt like no cloth she felt before. It was really soft and smooth.

Jack looked up at Mr. Roberts and asked, “What did you do?”

Mr. Roberts’ smile only grew before he turned to Rapunzel, telling her, “My dear, I think it’s time I told you a little secret.”

Flabbergasted, Rapunzel slowly backed up to the others.

“Long ago, I went by a different name. I have taken on many throughout the ages, but I was once called Merlin.”

“Merlin?” Rapunzel gasped excitingly. Hopping, she asked, “You mean like King Arthur’s Merlin?”

“That’s right, my dear.” Merlin chuckled and sat down on the counter. “And I have waited a long time to see all the Guardians of the Elements together. The last time anyone of your kin were together like this was in King Soloman’s Temple.”

“Wait, wait, back up!” Merida shouted, making everyone, even Toothless, jump and Bruni flaring up, nearly burning Jack’s hair. Calming down, she asked, “Okay, so you’re Merlin. The Merlin?”

“Of course.”

“So the tale of King Arthur is true?”

“For the most part it was altered through the ages, but Arthur was as real as you or I.”

Merida could only stand in disbelief, softly saying, “My Mother told me stories about King Arthur. I never in my wildest dreams would ever think he was actually real.”

“Why deny it when you have a descendant of Arthur standing with you?”

All five Guardians glanced amongst each other before giving Merlin a confused look.

“Well, he’s standing right there.” Merlin said as he pointed to Jack.

Jack’s eyes widened like plates and his jaw dropped. He chuckled and said, “Oh yeah, sure! I’m the descendant of King Arthur! Nice try, old man!”

Merlin stood up and casually went over to Jack. He got closer and closer to his face, Jack backing away. Baby Tooth whimpered as Bruni growled at Merlin. The older man paid them no mind, but he did smile and said, “You look so much like him.”

Knowing that it wouldn’t be easy to convince them, Merlin went over to a nearby wall that had a massive mirror on it. He waved his hand across it and it rippled like water. Everyone watched as the mirror shifted and began to show an image. When the ripple effect stopped, it showed a young man holding a beautiful bejeweled sword as he stood in the midst of a massive battle. He wore medieval battle garb and bore the coat of arms of Camelot.

Upon closer observation, the young man looked exactly like Jack with longer and darker hair.

Elsa looked back at him and asked, “That’s King Arthur?”

Merlin waved his hand over the mirror and it returned to normal. Turning back to Elsa, he told her, “He was the most honorable man I’ve ever known.” He looked back at Jack and told him, “All the Guardians of the Elements are descended from kings and you’re no exception.”

Jack just stared blankly at him, completely in utter shock. No one, most of all him, could believe that Jack was descended from King Arthur. Coming to his senses, Jack told him, “But...well, I only have bits of memories from my life before I became Jack Frost. I remember...living in a village, being a poor farm boy. How can I be a descendant of King Arthur?”

Merlin’s face fell with sorrow and he turned away. Looking back at the mirror, he told Jack, “That’s my doing. The end of Arthur’s story is mostly correct, but he never had a wife named Guinevere who betrayed him. His wife’s name was Hazel and they loved each other more than anything. Ask Arthur to burn down all of Camelot for her and he would do it without question.”

“Well that’s a bit extreme.” Merida commented as she crossed her arms. “So what happened?”

“Lancelot did exist and he did betray Arthur. Arthur confronted him, but Lancelot had the upper hand and defeated him. With his dying breath, he asked me to take Hazel and their unborn child far away. I took them to Denmark where Hazel gave birth to their son Julius. From that point on, I vowed to watch over the lineage of Arthur Pendragon. To help hide them, I changed the name from Pendragon to Overland to hide among the locals. After a century, I brought the descendents back to England to find what was left of Camelot, to bring them back to their rightful kingdom. All that was left were ruins long forgotten.”

Rapunzel gave him a sympathetic gaze and moaned, “I’m so, so sorry, Mr. Merlin”

Merlin gave a sad smile and turned back to everyone, continuing, “Well, as their council I suggested that they stay here in England until a few centuries until the early sixteen hundreds and the young son sailed with the Virginia Company to the New World. The last Overlands in England died, but he went on and settled in America. From there is where your story begins many years later, Jack.”

Jack shook his head, still trying to process everything. He was still amazed that not only was King Arthur real, but his forefather. He needed to sit down and Merlin could tell. Merlin waved his hand and a chair slid from the far side of the room and behind him. Jack thanked him and slowly sat down.

Wanting to defuse the situation, Elsa asked Merlin, “You mentioned King Solomon. What role does he have with our story?”

Before Merlin could answer, Hiccup asked, “Wait, who’s King Solomon?”

Rapunzel gasped, “You don’t know King Solomon?”

“No. Is he like King Arthur or something?”

“No! He was the wisest man who ever lived!”

Calming her down, Merida placed her hands on Rapunzel’s shoulders and whispered in her ear, “Punz, Hiccup’s a Viking. He doesn’t know Biblical stories.”

Thinking for a moment, Rapunzel sang, “Ooooooh!”

Not wanting to drag out the situation nor bothering with making sense of a story he had no knowledge of, Hiccup rolled his eyes and asked, “What does he have to do with us?”

Merlin cleared his throat and said, “When God bestowed his knowledge upon Solomon, He whispered five names. These names were families that lived in the land of Jerusalem and Solomon ordered his men to find them.”

“Who were they?” Rapunzel asked.

“They were your forefathers, Rapunzel dear. God told Solomon that one day, these five families were destined to vanquish the evil of the world once and for all.”

Finally coming to his senses, Jack asked, “Wait, I thought Father Time picked us five personally.”

Scoffing, Merlin asked, “Jack my boy, do you really think Father Time is above God? He had planned who the Guardians would be long before Father Time himself knew. Father Time was just the voice.”

Jack could only nod in agreement. Everyone stood eager to let Merlin continue.

“These five families were brought back to King Solomon’s temple and he promised that they were to live comfortably in his temple. Then he died, but his final order was to separate the families to keep them safe.”

Rapunzel asked with emotion, “Did he care that much about our ancestors?”

Merlin smiled, stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her, “Solomon wanted to keep them in his Temple until the time was right, but he knew that there would come a time when people would learn about their destiny and would want to destroy them. He wanted them safe so he separated them.”

Rapunzel thought for a moment, then said, “But the book. The one you showed me last time. Someone did find out about us.”

“Ah.” Merlin stepped over to his counter and opened a drawer. Out of the drawer, he pulled out an old leather bound codex with a large red cross on it with various symbols on it and asked, “Is this what you mean?”

Everyone came closer to it and Merlin handed it to Hiccup. He carefully set it on the counter and opened it. He tried to read it, but it was in a language he didn’t know.

“Anyone know what language this is?” he asked.

Rapunzel cheered, “I know! It’s French!”

“That’s right, my dear.” Merlin smiled. He pointed to a line and read it in English, “‘This codex has been dictated by Philip Lecoix, Knight of France for the Croisade’.”

“‘The Croisade’?” Elsa repeated. “This man was a knight of the Crusades?”

Merlin said, “Indeed. It was these knights that discovered the scrolls hidden in King Solomon’s temple when they claimed the Holy Land.”

Looking up, Jack asked, “What did these knights do?”

“All of them agreed that the names and locations must remain hidden, so they banded together, created their own codes to hide the names and destroyed the original documents. With this, these knights took on a new name. The Knights Templar.”

Elsa gasped, “Wait, so the Templars knew about the legend of the Elements?”

“It was the one secret they refused to reveal when the Inquisitions happened. All surviving Templars only passed the secret onto their eldest sons upon their death beds. This continued on through their lineage until they all found each other again. From that point on, many orders were created to help hide the legend of the Guardians of the Elements.”

“So what, there are secret societies created around us?” Hiccup asked. “I don’t know how to feel about that?”

“I think it’s cool.” Jack chuckled. Hiccup sneered at him and he said, “C’mon, Hic. You gotta admit the idea is pretty cool. I’m sure there are lots of people who know about us.”

“Only a select few may learn the secret. It just can’t be handed down to just anyone.” Merlin held his right hand up to show a ring on his finger. He said, “I personally made sure of that.”

Everyone got a closer look. The ring was pure gold with a symbol etched into it. It was a diamond like symbol made with a measuring compass and corner square with a “G” in the center of it.

“Wait, I know that symbol!” Elsa gasped. She turned back to Jack and said to him, “My father. He had a journal with that symbol on it.”

Before Jack could respond, Merlin said, “That’s right, Queen Elsa. King Agnarr, your father, was a Knight.”

* * *

Pippa and Jamie strolled along the edge of the pond, joking and laughing about whatever came to mind. They had spent most of the day with their other friends, but now they just wanted to hang out together, just the two of them. It was rare for just the two of them to be alone.

Laughing, Jamie tells Pippa, “So I tell him, ‘At least I don’t look like I was born in a toilet’!”

Pippa burst out laughing, telling Jamie, “Wow, that was intense!”

The two laughed a little longer until finally catching their breaths. Once they calmed, Pippa told him, “You know, Jamie. Ever since we met Jack and the other Guardians, you really came out of your shell.”

Raising his eyebrow, Jamie asked her, “What do you mean?”

“Well, Damien’s been bullying you since we were in kindergarten and now ever since you stood up to Pitch, you’ve grown up so much.”

“Well, it’s nothing.” Jamie bashfully replied.

“Seriously, I’m really proud of you.” Pippa said, finishing with a kiss on his cheek.

Jamie was stunned, not at all expecting her to do that. He gazed at her dumbstruck as she bashfully giggled at his reaction, both of them blushing brightly. She cleared her throat and shyly looked away. Then, without warning, Jamie kissed her on her cheek. She gasped and looked back at him. He just chuckled in response, but she relaxed and smiled at him.

Then, there was a loud caw above them. They both looked up to see the tree had several crows perched on the bare branches. Then there was more cawing around them. They looked around and saw that all the trees around them were covered in black birds.

Pippa whispered, “Jamie, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know.”

Then there was loud thumping coming up from behind them. They slowly turned to see a tall and massive figure dressed in all black slowly approach them. They immediately looked up at the large pumpkin he had for his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, as a long time reader of Templar lore, I wanted to add this in at some point. I know I made it seem like Father Time chose the Guardians, but I will rectify this at some point.  
For those who aren't aware, the Knights Templar were knights that fought in the Crusades until 1312 when the King of France, who owed the Templars a debt, told the church that they were heretics and they were disbanded and most of them were executed in the Inquisition.  
And since I included Dracula and a bit of Lovecraftian lore, why not add some King Arthur? Granted, I did kind of change things up. Instead of his wife being Guinevere and betraying him, I wanted to use Hazel, who was the name given to the squirrel girl in The Sword In The Stone should she have become human...What? I felt sorry for the poor thing. I was going to mention that and have Jack be like "...A squirrel? My linage includes a squirrel?" but I thought "Nah."  
Now I should note that I feel that there was more I could have done to spruce this chapter up, but I had looked it over and fixed it and rewrote some parts, but I came to a point where I said to myself that I couldn't go any further. So, this was the best I could do. I was planning on putting this in Tales of the Guardians since it seemed more like filler, but with how the next chapter will go, I knew it would get too confusing. Like I said, we'll be going back to the plot in the next chapter.  
For the voice of Merlin, I pick British actor David Warner because he's got an awesome voice.  
All in all, I hope this chapter came out somewhat entertaining and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, peace.


End file.
